A mi lado en el tren
by TESSA79
Summary: los lugares donde puedes encontrar el amor no siempre tienen que ser en una oficina, asi lo descubre sakura y sasuke, Una historia donde el presente y el pasado juegan en una misma linea. Espero lo disfruten es un universo alterno y contiene lemon.
1. capitulo 1

_**CAPITULO 1. SUEÑO, COINCIDENCIA Y DESENCANTO.**_

Otro lunes mas que comenzaba, pero desde hacia ya meses era uno de los días que mas esperaba al terminar el fin de semana. Yo era recepcionista de un hotel y por lo tanto trabajaba en el centro de la ciudad, cada día me levantaba a las 4:45 a.m. bueno para ser exacta a esa hora era en la que sonaba mi reloj despertador, porque siempre terminaba levantándome de la cama a las 5:30, me paraba de un salto al baño y por mas que quisiera siempre tardaba mas de 30 min., haciendo eso una rutina que mi padre había tomado de tocarme siempre como desesperado para salir del baño.

-Sakura Haruno son las 6:00 si no te apresuras te dejara el tren y yo no puedo llevarte hasta el hotel, así que apúrate.

Como toda chica siempre salía del baño con una expresión de fastidio, ya que ¿a quien le gusta que le griten en lunes y tan temprano?, bueno, después de la rutina matutina, entraba a mi habitación para arreglarme y detrás de mi, mi madre con un plato de cereal con frutas, lo cual a mi me hacia mucha gracia ya que podría acabarse el mundo entero pero no sin antes tomar mi bien y amado desayuno.

Mi arreglo personal era simple, ya que no me gustaba usar tanto maquillaje y otra razón no me alcanzaría el tiempo, así que solo me ponía una sombra clara, rímel y rubor y un labial nacarado, yo tengo los ojos verdes y me gustaba resaltarlos, y con eso terminaba mi ritual matutino.

En la parada de la estación del tren, desde hacia ya 6 meses, había una persona por la cual todo el día me la pasaba pensando en el, un hombre muy apuesto de aproximadamente 27 años, una piel pálida cabello negro y sus ojos eran de un color negro intenso capaz de hacer que te le quedaras viendo por siempre, era tan enigmático para mi, siempre vestía elegante, con un traje negro y su perfume era tan varonil, que te hacia querer lanzarte a sus brazos.

Antes de que el tren llegara me imaginaba que yo salía con el, que me invitaba a cenar y un millón de tonterías mas. Después volvía a la realidad y me confirmaba que el tal vez seria una persona importante y con una chica a su lado y debería ser una mujer muy hermosa e importante como el. Y me miraba a mi y sabia que no era una chica tan bonita, bueno tan poco era fea, pero si lo suficiente para saber que cada oveja debe de ir con su pareja. Y llego el tren y lo que mas feliz me hacia era que por cuestión destino el siempre se sentaba enfrente de mi, en el vagón numero 5 los dos sentados frente a frente a lado de las ventanillas.

_**Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista**_

_**Si fuera especial, si fuera de revista,**_

_**Tendría el valor de cruzar el vagón**_

_**Y preguntarte quien eres.**_

_**Te sientas enfrente y ni te imaginas**_

_**Que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,**_

_**Y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal**_

_**Se inundan mis pupilas.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tu apartas la vista,**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Y así pasábamos unos 40 o 45minutos en el tren y bajábamos en la misma estación, al salir de esta, había un coche negro que siempre le esperaba, el chofer le habría la puerta y partía y con él todos mis suspiros y fantasías. Después yo Llegaba al hotel y saludaba a todos mis compañeros, me dirigía al tercer piso a checar mi tarjeta y me preguntaba como era posible que yo con mis 23 años jamás hubiera tenido ningún novio en toda mi vida, y el único que tuve fue cuando estaba en la primaria y me entere unos días mas tarde que era mi novio porque termino conmigo, vaya intento de vida amorosa ¿no?, después de eso me dirigía a la recepción, recibía mi turno y despedía al compañero de la noche.

La señora encargada de las áreas conversaba conmigo unos cuantos chismes de las demás compañeras del hotel mientras mi mente se había quedado perdida en la estación del tren, todo el turno me la pasaba contestando teléfonos, realizando uno que otro check-out o check-in, aguantando gritos de huésped medio locos jaja, bueno era un hotel por Dios que puedes esperar, cientos de personas a quien atiendes durante meses y la verdad a mi año de trabajar en este hotel ya había visto suficiente.

Por otra parte, había un par de personas que intentaban salir conmigo, por desgracia eran personas casadas, de vez en cuando me miraba en el espejo solo para cerciorarme de que no tuviera un letrero que dijera "solo salgo con casados"; la verdad siempre fui una persona soñadora y un poco cursi y respetaba el amor a todo su expresión de la palabra, no salía con casados ya que no me gustaba la idea de ser la otra y romper matrimonio no era lo mío, ¿Por qué? Por la simple razón que a mi no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo.

Mi familia era normal pero tenían valores de antaño y no es de que fueran mojigatos pero creen mucho en la ley del bumerán, además no salía mucho y creo que también eso afectaba en mi vida amorosa, pero si la intención era de salir y conocer a alguien y terminar acostándome con el y después si te vi. Ni me acuerdo, pues no, por ahí no iba lo mío. A mis 23 años aun seguía siendo virgen, y la verdad no me daba vergüenza decirlo me sentía a gusto con lo que era y por una parte quería disfrutar de eso, además quería entregarme a alguien que me quisiera y lo mas importante que yo lo quisiera, y de nuevo la imagen de ese chico en la estación llegaba a mis pensamientos y me desconcentraba toda.

-¡SAKURA!

-Ino por Dios que no estoy sorda

-Pues sorda no pero si distraída, ¿que rayos te sucede?

-Nada solo estaba recordando que tenía que pasar por unas cuantas cosas antes de ir a casa.

-si claro y como todos los días ¿no será que tienes que recoger al chico de la estación? Jajaja

-no seas bruta, claro que no (aunque la idea no es del todo desagradable)

-vamos Sakura por que no te presentas con el, no seas tan tímida lo peor que puede pasar es que te ignore y ya.

-¿y después de la humillación?

-pues te levantarías mas temprano y así te vendrías con tu padre jajajajaja

-jaja que chistosa, no arruinare mi tórrido romance con ese hombre.

-jajajajajajajaja ¿Cuál tórrido romance? A lo mucho que has llegado con el es solo a decirle los buenos días jajajajajajaj

-¡Cállate! Así es como yo disfruto mi romance matutino, a demás solo mírame ni siquiera soy su tipo y solo conseguiré humillarme ante el.

-pero ni siquiera le has hablado y ya deberías de dejar de auto compadecerte, eres muy bonita y tienes un carácter muy sereno y todos aquí te quieren mucho, bueno no todos te han visto cuando se te mete el demonio cuando te enojas jaja, pero fuera de eso eres la chica perfecta para cualquiera.

-Ino… ¿que haría yo sin ti?

-Pues la verdad no mucho, y dime ¿alguna pista de donde trabaja siquiera algún nombre o algo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices, el coche que lo recogió el día de hoy tenia el emblema de la empresa mmmm, ¿Cuál era el nombre? Así Uchiha Corp.

-Wow pues entonces si es alguien importante para que vayan a recogerlo de esa empresa.

-¿Que deberás es importante?

- pues claro es uno de los imperios mas grandes en la ciudad, son dueños de los bancos konoha y de diversas industrias, ahora que lo recuerdo el dueño de uchiha Corp. Tendrá una junta aquí en el hotel.

-¿Estas jugando verdad?

- No para nada, tal vez venga el chico de la estación me supongo que debe ser un trabajador o un socio, quizás y lo puedas ver.

- Porque habiendo tantos hoteles tenia que ser este, hay muchos mejores, ¿no lo crees?, y ¿cuando y a que hora será la dichosa junta?

-Es mañana a las 10:00 y al parecer escogieron el hotel porque es mas tranquilo que los demás de aquí alrededor.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar ¿verdad?

-Si, por cierto Sakura, Tsunade quiere verte

-Llevas media hora y ¿apenas me lo dices?, debe estar ya toda inquieta y de malas.

-jajajaja no era mi intención.

* * *

-No se porque te empeñas en que te recojamos en esta parte de la ciudad si puedes tomar el directo a 10 min. De la empresa, antes lo hacías ¿que fue lo que paso?

-Hmp, me limitare a decir que me gusta observar esta parte de la CD. Todas las mañanas, además no se cual es el problema la empresa esta a 15min de aquí, no deberías de quejarte tanto Itachi

-No me estoy quejando solo se me hace un poco absurdo, ¿por cierto que tal te fue con Karin anoche?

-Ya conoces a Karin hermano.

-Entonces tomare eso como una noche placentera y llena de sexo desenfrenado, deberías de sentar cabeza Sasuke.

-¿Con Karin?, jamás, no tomare por esposa a una mujer con la cual hasta mi propio padre y hermano se acostaron con ella, además pienso dejar de verla su sola presencia ya me molesta.

-Jajaja, al parecer Karin intenta conseguir meterse entre nuestra familia a como de lugar y por cierto primero te desheredan antes de que te cases con esa casa fortunas…por cierto ¿Sasuke, Sasuke me estas escuchando?

Cuando Itachi logra divisar al objeto de distracción o mas bien a la chica en cuestión se da cuenta que su hermano no la pierde de vista y para placer de los dos el semáforo donde ella cruzaría la calle se pone en rojo y el de ellos también.

-¿la conoces?

-No, bueno toma el mismo tren que yo

-Que lastima es muy linda, al parecer debe trabajar en uno de los hoteles de la zona.

-¿Qué? Por que lo dices.

-Por su uniforme claro esta. ¿Tal vez ella sea la razón de tu cambio repentino de tren?

-No sea Idiota Itachi, a demás para mi es una total desconocida, debe ser otra chica mas de esas que solo se preocupan por su apariencia, ya sabes como son bonitas se creen que se lo merecen todo.

-No lo se, se ve diferente tiene porte, una serenidad casi extinta en todas las personas y……..

- ¿y?

Itachi bajo la ventanilla y ante la mirada confusa de su hermano, por fin hablo.

-Disculpa preciosa.

Sakura al instante volteo y pudo mirar a la persona que le hablaba por un momento se le figuro ver en el al chico de la estación, pero al observarlo bien supo que no era el.

-¿Si dígame?

-Perdón lindura pero eres muy hermosa y quería saber si te gustaría salir conmigo toma mi tarjeta y llámame mas tarde, así nos conoceríamos mejor ¿no te gustaría?, yo soy el dueño del restaurante Greg's y me encantaría que saliéramos.

Ante esa petición Sakura se sintió como si fuera una mujerzuela que de buenas a primera acepta la invitación de un extraño y aunque el desconocido fuera un hombre muy apuesto, quien se creía el para tratarla así como así. Y Sasuke solo se mantuvo ante la expectativa de la contestación de la chica, vería si la desconocida era lo que el pensaba y de ser así se atrevería a usarla como una mas del montón y de ser lo contrario tal vez y solo tal vez reconsiderar hacer algo que desde hace ya meses tenia en mente, pero el estaba seguro que la chica caería, todas lo hacían ante Itachi y ante él así que solo era cuestión de esperar

-En primera le agradezco el cumplido, pero me temo que debo rechazar su oferta, al menos yo no estoy acostumbrada a salir con desconocidos y mucho menos invitar a salir a una persona cuando apenas son las 6:50 de la mañana, o por lo menos no es lo primero que tengo en la mente al despertar. Y segundo tampoco lo haría por ser usted el dueño del restaurante, así que si me disculpa tengo un poco de prisa señor y espero que tenga buen día hasta luego.

Y así Sakura se despidió del desconocido con los puños apretados y bastante roja de la cara, como se atrevía ese imbécil a tratarla como una cualquiera, ella no era así, pero por eso, ante su desfachatez ella le regreso con guante blanco y amabilidad en sus palabras algo que pudo sonar mas o menos así " que esta idiota o que, acaso traigo escrito en la frente que soy una maldita zorra, que no piensa en otra cosa que tener sexo con la primera que encuentra en la calle, maldito bastarlo y que si es dueño de una maldita isla ". Itachi no se dio por vencido, si no caía a la primera, la segunda con un tono fingido de arrepentimiento resultaría pan comido, a Sasuke le sorprendió la forma tan educada de dirigirse a Itachi y plantarlo en su cara, pero como buen Uchiha sabia que la segunda vez caería

El auto avanzo y se dirigía a Sakura

-Lo lamento Señorita, no era mi intención ofenderla, acepte mis disculpas saliendo a cenar esta noche, le aseguro que la complaceré en "todo" para reparar el error tan grande que acabo de cometer.

Y ese "en todo" tanto Itachi lo dijo con doble sentido que sus palabras tan arrastradas le causaron gracia a Sasuke que no pudo evitar soltar una risa arrogante digna de la dinastía Uchiha, y como Sakura también sintió esas palabras al instante volteo de nuevo solo como ella sabia hacerlo de una forma elegante y amable.

-No tiene por que molestarse tanto Señor, sus disculpas son aceptadas, pero solo le recuerdo lo que le mencione en instantes "No" no me interesa en lo absoluto salir con usted, y se lo digo de esta manera para que no le quede dudas ya que por lo que veo, no entendió lo que quise decir y de verdad con "todo" el respeto que usted se merece de mi parte bebería mejor invitar a su esposa a cenar, ¿no lo cree?, por cierto para la otra retírese el anillo de matrimonio ya que le queda muy grande y para Usted no soy preciosa, ni lindura si no Señorita. Sakura Haruno, por lo menos yo si tuve la educación de presentarme antes de soltar invitaciones sin sentido y como también anterior mente le había dicho tengo prisa con permiso.

Ante este comentario Itachi no pudo mas que darse por vencido, era en toda su vida que por segunda vez lo habían rechazado con tanta educación, ¿quien fue la primera persona? pues la que ahora es su esposa, y la persona a la que mas amaba su tan adorada Aine.

Sasuke por el contrario se encontraba muy satisfecho por el comentario de la chica, y se reía de Itachi y este también.

-Vale la pena hermano, al menos ya sabes su nombre jajajaja

-Con que Sakura Haruno hmp

-Tal vez y te toque suerte como a mi.

-¿suerte?

-Si no todos tienen la oportunidad de toparse con una joya tan preciada como lo es mi esposa.

-Para ti será suerte, para la pobre fue el error más grande jajaja.

-¡Idiota!

-Pero si he de ser sincero contigo Itachi, de verdad me encantaría encontrar un remanso de paz como tú lo tienes con Aine, alguien que te espere, quien necesite el que estés hay solo por el hecho de quererte, y no nada mas para llevarte a la cama para ver que te puede quitar.

-Lo dicho hermano, no hay suerte como la mía jajaja. Pero la encontraras Sasuke, solo deja de buscar la perfección, y sin querer la perfección llegara a ti.

* * *

Martes y de nuevo en la estación esperando el tren y esperándolo a el, y lo vio tan elegante y guapo, le dirigió su mirada y este la suya tan penetrante que Sakura se sintió con tantas mariposas en el estomago que desvió su mirada pero no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa al desconocido, el al ver como la chica no soporto el peso de su mirar sonrió de lado cosa que lo hacia ver mas irresistible.

Y como si fuera una cita, el vagón 5 los esperaba a los dos, primero entraba ella esperando nerviosa la llegada del chico desconocido y porque no, aquel que de noche se colaba en sus sueños y la invitaba a salir. Después de menos de dos min. Entraba él con esa presencia digna de un príncipe de cuentos, y como ya era costumbre se sentaba enfrente de la chica, intercambiaban los buenos días, ella de una forma dulce y respetuosa y el de una manera fría y educada.

Y comenzaba la marcha del tren, y con ello Sakura empezaba a soñar con que algún día por lo menos supiera su nombre.

_**Y así pasan los días de lunes a viernes,**_

_**Como las golondrinas del poema de Bequer,**_

_**De estación a estación,**_

_**De frente tu y yo va y viene el silencio.**_

_**De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras,**_

_**Yo cierro los ojos tu a partas la vista,**_

_**Apenas respiro me hago pequeñita**_

_**Y me pongo a temblar.**_

Y de pronto como si el cielo la hubiera escuchado el extraño por fin hablo.

-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto--- y el corazón de Sakura se contrajo, la invadió la emoción y vergüenza a la vez provocando un sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo las delicias de Sasuke ante esa reacción.

-El gusto es mío señor Uchiha

-Sasuke, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, si me hablas de usted me sentiré mayor y no lo soy.

-jajaja de acuerdo Sasuke, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.- Sakura le tendió su mano para que este la estrechara, ella sintió un sentimiento como de seguridad, si eso fue lo que sintió se sentía segura con el y un suspiro estuvo apunto de salir de su boca, él sintió una sensación de bienestar y calidez cosa que lo desubico por un momento, ya que si el recordaba ninguna mujer con el simple contacto de su mano lo había hecho sentir así -Mucho gusto Sakura, ¿puedo llamarte así o prefieres que me dirija a ti de otro modo?

-Sakura esta bien para mi.

- Y dime Sakura, ¿siempre sueles ser tan seria?----- Si eso era porque en esos 6 meses nunca se había presentado pues era porque el nunca dio indicios de querer entablar una conversación, siempre se mostró apático y frió, en algunas veces hasta fastidiado aunque otras veces se veía triste o muy serio pero rara vez demostró ese semblante, y si, Sakura Haruno aprendió a descifrar su rostro, sabia cuando algo le preocupaba o fastidiaba y la verdad que ella era muy seria, jamás se sintió con la suficiente seguridad de hablarle, tenia miedo del rechazo y prefería solo con observarlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me escuchaste ¿siempre sueles ser tan callada?, te lo digo porque en todo este tiempo nunca escuche siquiera el sonido de tu móvil, y de no haber sido por que yo me presente te aseguro que hoy hubiera sido como todos los días anteriores.

Sakura sentía que cada vez se hacia mas pequeña, pero le emocionaba que el estuviera esperando así como ella ese encuentro o algo parecido, y que le diría, que siempre quiso hablarle, pero que su estúpida falta de capacidad para entablar conversaciones no la dejaban, no ese no seria buen motivo.

-¿Que te gustaría escuchar la verdad o una mentirita? (estúpida como te atreves a bromear con el, ahora va a pensar que eres una tonta)

-No me gustan las mentiras-esto lo dijo en un tono frió y a la vez intimidante.

-Perdón solo era una broma y la verdad es que tienes una presencia muy imponente y pues tenia miedo de que te molestaras con trivialidades.

-Una presentación jamás es una trivialidad, pero me asombra mas el hecho de que se te haga una persona imponente jajaja- de nuevo esa sonrisa retorcida que hacia capaz de que las piernas te temblaran.

-jajá jajá bueno supongo que no será la primera vez que te lo digan, ¿verdad?

-No de ese modo jajaja, y dime Sakura a que te dedicas, me supongo que has de trabajar cerca del centro pues bajamos en la misma estación.

-Si, bueno yo soy Recepcionista del hotel Garden

-mmm---A que se refería con mmm, bueno no era un trabajo del que dijeras wow o algo así pero estaba contenta con ello, bueno algo así, y después la pregunta que le carcomía la mente ¿donde trabajaba él?.

-¿Y tu?

-Pues yo trabajo en la compañía de mi padre, soy el vicepresidente igual que mi hermano Itachi.

Que bien ahora se sentía mas pequeñita, y entendía el mmmm de cuando le dijo que trabajaba de recepcionista, como no hacerlo si aquel bombón era vicepresidente de una empresa y tal vez futuro dueño, bien era momento de que la mas mínima esperanza terminara, ya estaba dicho que no tendría posibilidad con él.

-Wow pues es impresionante, te felicito me imagino que deberás ser muy bueno en lo que haces.

-A si es, y dime Sakura ¿llevas mucho de recepcionista?

-pues realmente en el hotel en el que estoy apenas llevo un año y anteriormente pues me dedicaba a otras cosas.

-Y ¿se pueden saber que cosas?, ¿o es algún oscuro secreto?

-Para nada jajaja, bueno antes estaba estudiando medicina pero por cuestiones económicas y personales, tuve que dejarlo, pero para no perder lo que tenia ya avanzado me revalidaron algunas materias en la carrera de turismo, tuve suerte de que la escuela técnica me aceptara varias materias y así pude terminar mis estudios, claro que también ayudo mi promedio, ya que me mantuve becada por los 3 años que duro la carrera.

-MMMM ¿estudiaste en una técnica?---Como se supone que debería tomar ahora eso, por que el lo decía como si estudiar en una técnica fuera como el peor crimen o peor como si fuera algo así donde solo van las personas con extrañas enfermedades y por esos pequeños comentarios, Sakura se imaginaba cayendo en un profundo pozo.

-¿Tiene algún problema?, no todos venimos de familias con buena posición económica y no todos podemos estudiar en universidades de renombre.

-Tranquila Sakura, no pensé que te lo fueras a tomar tan apecho, pero tienes razón no todos tienen la posibilidad de estudiar como yo en una de las mejores, aunque si tenias tan buenas calificaciones pudiste entrar con una beca algo así ¿no crees?

-Lo se y oportunidades tuve, pero no iba a ir a un lugar donde en lo primero que se fijan es cuanto tienes para poder valorarte, aparte se cual es mi posición en esta vida y aunque no este llena de lujos o viajes, lo disfruto bien y lo mas importantes en esa escuela técnica conocí a las mejores personas que te puedas imaginar, a parte tenia que hacer un sacrificio para que mi padre no se viera tan presionado.

-Y ¿tus hermanos, no lo ayudaban?

-jajaja ¿Cuáles hermanos? No Sasuke soy hija única.

Ante este comentario Sasuke se quedo pensativo, bien en primero había echo mal en juzgarla desde el primer momento, el hecho de que fuera bonita no significara que fuera vanidosa, segundo para ser hija única no era caprichosa y pensaba siempre antes que nada en el bienestar de sus padre, tercero fue la única que le planto en su cara sin que ella se diera cuenta que el siempre había estado rodeado de supuestos amigos que a la hora de la hora nunca se encontraban cuando el los necesitaba.

-Oye lamento haber sido tan tosca en mis comentarios, es solo que me hiciste sentir ofendida ante tu reacción, tal vez no era tu intención y de verdad disculpa,

-Tranquila, todo lo que hiciste fue defender tu opinión, por otra parte el que debería disculparse soy yo, suelo tener una forma nada sutil ante mis comentarios.

Y acabado esto ultimo reino el silencio hasta que el tren dio la llamada de que ya habían llegado a la estación del centro.

-¿Oye Sakura?

-Si dime

-Me caes bien.

Y ante semejante confesión la chica se puso colorada y se rió nerviosa.

-Gracias Sasuke, lo mismo digo de ti, que tengas buen día

-Igual tu Sakura.

Sakura volvió a darle su mano, se despidió de el con una sonrisa y salió del vagón. En el cielo se sentía Sakura eso era estar en el cielo, camino despacio mientras se alejaba de él, ya que podría jurar que la seguía con su mirada y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no era objeto de visión para nadie, se metió al baño de la estación asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie y se puso a saltar como loca, era tanta su emoción que sentía que explotaría.

* * *

-Esta vez tardaste más de lo que acostumbras hermanito.

-Cállate Itachi, de cualquier modo ya estoy aquí

-Y dime, ¿viste a Sakura?

-mmmm

-Vamos Sasuke, dime aun hay tiempo, recuerda que hoy es la junta en el Hotel Garden, así que quiero que me lo cuentes todo.

-Itachi………

-¿La invitaste a salir? ¿Como lo tomo?, ¿a que hora la recogerás?, ya decía yo que no se iba a resistir ante el encanto Uchiha jajaja.

-¡Basta Itachi! Pareces un niño.

-Oye no tienes por que estresarte tanto, solo eran unas simples preguntas y ya.

-Pues tus preguntas me molestan.

Reino el silencio unos minutos y Sasuke fue el que lo rompió

-No Itachi, no la invite a salir

-¡Que!, ¿por que no?

-La verdad es diferente a lo que yo hubiera pensado, es lista, sencilla es ¿no se?, no logro ponerle palabras.

-Tal vez es la chica perfecta para ti ¿no crees?

-jajaja Si claro.

-No uses tanto sarcasmo conmigo Sasuke, invítala a salir y ya, lo mucho que puede pasar es que te mande al diablo y ya.

-Pues supongo que tienes razón, bien entonces esta tarde no tomare el helicóptero, supongo que ella regresa a su casa en tren así que le esperare.

-Si genio ¿y por lo menos sabes a la hora que sale?

-No pero al llegar a la recepción del hotel Garden le pregunto y ya hmp.

-Jajajaja vaya Sasuke, si que sabes conseguir información, entonces como será tu entrada.

-¿A que te refieres Itachi?

- Ya sabes, con aire de que entraras, como hombre de negocios, seductor, desmayando a cada chica a tu paso o como el hijo del dueño de la corporación más importante de toda la nación.

-Tratare de entrar normal jajajaja

-Ok al estilo seductor será jajajaja.

* * *

-¡¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, cuéntamelo de nuevo!!

-Cállate nos van a o ir Ino

-Es que no lo puedo creer que le hayas hablado, bueno el te hablo pero y que mas, que mas...

-Ya te lo conté como cinco veces, hasta lo actuamos ya déjalo Ino.

De repente saliendo de una de las oficinas, se dirigía Tsunade, con mucha prisa hacia las chicas.

-¡¡LAS VOY A MATAR!!

-¿Qué? –corearon las 2 chicas

-Faltan 15 minutos para que la junta de los socios de Uchiha Corp., se presenten y el salón es un desastre tremendo, y si no me ayudan las voy a matar.

-¿No era mejor decirnos que le ayudáramos antes de amenazarnos?-pregunto Ino con una mueca de enfado

-(¿Uchiha corp.? "_-Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto" _no, no lo creo posible, mas bien eso seria imposible)

-Haber Sakurita ¿me estas escuchando?

-Si claro, es solo que….

-Pues dile a tus piernas que empiecen a moverse o si no vas a conocer lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Tranquila ya voy.

En el salón Ino y Sakura se dedicaban a dejar el salón impecable, y aunque de ves en cuando cruzaban una sola palabra, Sakura no dejaba de pensar si el presentimiento de que el chico que hasta un momento atrás se había presentado ante ella fuera o tuviera algo que ver con aquella compañía tan importante.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Ino ¿alguna vez has visto a los que se presentaran hoy en la junta?

-No nunca antes habían venido, ¿por que la pregunta?

-Recuerdas que te dije que el chico se llamaba Sasuke……

Y en esos momentos la puerta del salón donde se daría la junta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a tres personas, a la cabeza, en medio, iba el dueño del imperio Uchiha el Sr. Fugaku a su derecha Sasuke y a su izquierda Itachi.

-Uchiha….- Sakura lo dijo en un susurro que solo Ino lo pudo escuchar haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y se llevara una mano a la boca, mientras Sakura no cabía de su asombro. Era Sasuke, era el mismo que esa mañana se presento con ella en el vagón, y el otro sujeto era aquel tipo que la había hecho enojar tanto por sus atrevimientos de conquista en la calle.

Sakura uso todo su auto control para no caerse e Ino como imaginándoselo se situó atrás de ella, pero aun así era más su vergüenza y lo tonta que se sentía que no dijo una sola palabra, se planto derecha en su lugar, levanto su cabeza y espero a que Tsunade hablara. Mientras tanto Sasuke no le quitaba sus ojos de encima e Itachi se divertía con la expresión de asombro que había hecho la chica al verlos entrar.

-Sakura, Ino pueden retirarse, los señores empezaran con la junta, si se ofrece algo yo las llamo.

Y así Sakura e Ino pasaron al lado de los Uchiha, antes de salir se despidieron de ellos y sin que nadie viera, Sasuke tomo la mano de Sakura en una suave y rápida caricia, con la cual Sakura volteo y al verlo se sintió caer.

-Caballeros si se les ofrece algo no duden en decirme, mi oficina se encuentra enfrente de recepción.

Así salió Tsunade del salón encontrándose a una chica de cabellera rosa sentada en el suelo y recargada en la puerta y a una rubia hincada dándole aire con su mano a la chica que ya hacia en el suelo.

-¿Y ahora ustedes que tienen?

-Es que Sakura no desayuno y se sintió mareada y pues le dije que se sentara (risa nerviosa)

-Sakura, pero te encuentras bien- Tsunade lo dijo con voz suave y protectora, la cual cambio de nuevo a una violenta y acusadora al dirigirse a Ino

-¡¿Y por que la sentaste en el suelo tonta?! , ni que Sakura fuera un perrito, pudiste acompañarla al sofá del lobby

-No la regañe yo fui la que no pude mas y me deje caer al piso.

-Haber Sakura te ayudo a ponerte de pie, Hay niña deberías de tomarte tiempo para desayunar algo en tu casa, si sigues así te dará anemia y después Ino tendría que doblar jajajaja.

-¿Qué? ¡¡Ni se te ocurra enfermarte Sakura!! .

Y así entre amenazas y comentarios sarcásticos entre Ino y Tsunade, se dirigieron al sofá del lobby donde colocaron a una Sakura bastante confundida y decepcionada de ella misma.

-Bueno chicas las dejo el jefe me llama, ese Kakashi debería dejar de hacer citas tan temprano con los convenios que tenemos nunca llega a tiempo.

Por otra parte Ino se sentó al lado de Sakura y se le quedo viendo y sin mas tomo su mano en forma de apoyo.

-Ya Sakura no es para tanto, deberías estar contenta mira que una no conoce a ese tipo de personas tan importantes de la noche a la mañana.

-Me siento como una completa Idiota, ¿recuerdas a aquel tipo que te comente que me había invitado a salir el día de ayer?

-si, que hay con eso

-Pues es el otro chico que se encontraba en el salón con ellos, y todo indica que tal vez sean parientes ¿no crees?

-Pues eso puede ser.

Y sacando a las 2 chicas de su plática, se escucho una voz bastante altanera en el lobby llamándolas

-Hay no, otra intento de diva esta en la recepción, vamos antes de que le de un ataque jaja

Parada como si fuera una gran personalidad se encontraba una pelirroja muy guapa, había de reconocer, con un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y tacones altos. (No describo mucho ya que casi todos conocen a Karin y la verdad no quiero perder tiempo en ella jijiji)

-¿En que la puedo ayudar?-pregunto Ino con mucha amabilidad.

-Vaya hasta que alguien aparece, pensé que esto era un hotel importante

-Disculpe….

- Karin Tiens para ti niñita

-mi nombre es….

-No me interesa como te llames, vine a la junta que se llevara en el salón con los socios de Uchihas Corp.

Sakura al escuchar aquel pequeño confrontación se limpio algunas lagrimas que habían aparecido, se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la recepción para poder ayudar a Ino.

-Buenos días, ¿sucede algo malo?

-¿Eres tu la encargada de recepción?

-No pero ¿dígame en que puedo ayudarla?

-Hmp, si eres otra empleadita más de este lugar por lo menos dime donde se encuentra el salón de juntas, por que tu compañera es una completa inútil y no sabe tratar a la gente.

Ante este comentario Ino sentía su sangre hervir, como era posible que existieran personas como ellas, bueno tanto Sakura como ella ya estaban acostumbradas a tratar con cada fichita como esa, pero sin duda la nueva desconocida era la que se llevaba el 1er lugar de irritabilidad.

-El salón esta enfrente señorita….

-Karin Tiens, ¿es que acaso están sordas?

-Lo siento, lo que pasa que no escuche bien su nombre-se disculpo Sakura.

Cuando Karin estaba dispuesta a lanzar varios comentarios cargados de bastante veneno, se escucho una voz muy suave y amable a su espalda.

-buenos días Karin

-¡Aine, querida!

-¿Cómo estas Karin?, hola señoritas buenos días

-Buenos días-contestaron las dos recepcionistas, al menos ya empezaba a mejorar el panorama esa chica era diferente, se veía amable, educada y mostraba mucha paz en su persona

-Hola mi nombre es Aine y vengo a la junta que se llevara en el salón, ¿podrían decirme si mi esposo ya se encuentra dentro?

-No se a cual de las tres personas que esta dentro se refiera señorita-contesto Sakura, con nerviosismo y preocupación y sintió a su auto estima pisada como a una cucaracha, porque si Aine resultaba ser esposa de Sasuke lo ultimo que brillaba de esperanza mezclada con sueño se acabaría por perder, y entonces su razón volvería a flote solo para demostrarle que jamás se compararía con Aine, ella era bonita, con porte y para su mal en lugar de odiarla le caía muy bien.

-Mi esposo se llama Itachi

- Y mi prometido es Sasuke- menciono la pelirroja con orgullo

Y no esto era demasiado por un día, como aquella mujer tan irritante y quejumbrosa podría ser prometida de Sasuke, ok admitía que era bonita y con buenas curvas pero si la veías bien no se comparaba nada con la Aine, ella era elegante y Karin pues, Karin era vulgar.

-¿Prometida?—menciono con asombro Aine- Vaya Karin ¿y se puede saber por que nosotros no fuimos requeridos a ese evento tan importante?

-Cof, cof, bueno realmente aun no se ha dicho nada, pero ya sabes como es Sasuke, no le gusta hablar de mas jajaja

-Claro que conozco a Sasuke Karin y por que lo conozco, solo te digo que si no quieres que tu pequeño castillo se derrumbe, deberías de aprender a serrar esa boquita que habla de mas.

Ante este comentario Ino se rio de ella de una manera discreta, mientras Sakura sentía que su corazón se desmoronaba en pedacitos, ok no era su prometida, pero si su novia y un defecto que tenia Sakura era que jamás se involucraba con hombres que ya tuvieran una pareja.

Ino al percatarse del estado de animo de su amiga, decidió indicarles donde estaba el salón, Karin camino apresurada, mientras Aine se despedía y le agradecía su amabilidad, pero cuando estuvo a punto de despedirse de Sakura noto en ella que la chispa de aquella chica se había ido y le trajo un recuerdo vago de cuando ella se había enamorado de Itachi y de lo mal que se sintió al saber que Karin precisamente le había confesado que dormía con Itachi (que descaro de mujer aparte de mal educada cínica).

Decidió acercarse a Sakura y la tomo de la mano y al momento que Sakura reacciono ante aquel tacto se topo con unos ojos igual de verdes que los de ella, y sintió tanta paz que solo quería llorar, quería descargar esa frustración que sentía, no solo era por Sasuke sino por todos los intentos fallidos a lo largo de su vida, porque ella no podría encontrar alguien especial, alguien que la quisiera, la verdad le daba igual si era millonario, de su propia condición o uno pobre, solo quería que la quisieran y que no la usaran por un rato como todos los que se habían acercado a ella.

-¿Oye estas bien?

-Si es solo que tuve una mañana difícil jajaja

-Entiendo, ¿y remataste con Karin verdad?

-jajaja no es solo que………….

-Oye no dejes que esa pequeña esperanza en tu corazón se apague, no se que te pasa pero, animo tal vez no todo esta dicho.

-Gracias, necesitaba escuchar algo así jaja.

-Me alegra y otra cosa chicas, no le hagan mucho caso a Karin tiene delirios de grandeza pero igual esta loca jajajaj—y así con esas palabras se despidió de las chicas, no sin antes voltear de nuevo con Sakura y regalarle una sonrisa.

* * *

-¡Buenos días, Lamento la tardanza!

-Adelante Aine te esperábamos

-Buenos días hermosa

-¿Hola mi vida, como has estado?

-¿Pues ahora contigo aquí, muy bien?—y con un beso tierno en los labios Itachi soltó un suspiro sin que el se diera cuenta, asiendo a su esposa sonrojarse y causando gracias a los presentes menos a una pelirroja.

-Ya Aine no lo trates con cariño frente a nosotros, sabemos el martirio que es vivir con el

-JAJA tan gracioso como siempre Sasuke, lo que pasa que te da envidia que yo si tenga a una mujer como Aine, linda, cariñosa y sobre todo que solo es mía, no como las que tu tomas por turno---mientras decía esto su mirada se dirigió a Karin, a su vez esta trato de atacar cuando el padre de este hablo

-Ya basta Itachi, tus comentarios no nos sirven en este momento.

-Jaja déjalo padre los comentarios de mi hermano no están del todo equivocados.

-A que te refieres Sasuke—hablo una Karin muy enojada.

-Creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos ¿no lo creen?, deberíamos enfocarnos en los negocios ahora. —comento Aine para relajar el ambiente.

-Pues eso es a lo que yo vengo Aine, pero con tu presencia aquí, me indica que esto es más que una reunión social de muy mal gusto y de comentarios fuera de lugar.

-No se a que venga eso, pero te recuerdo que si ahora tengo lugar en estas reuniones fue por que Itachi al casarse conmigo me cedió un porcentaje de sus acciones y por lo tanto debo estar presente.

-Pues tal parece que tu matrimonio con Itachi te sentó y te convino mucho, ¿verdad querida Aine?

-Basta Karin no permitiré que trates a mi esposa así, y solo te recuerdo que tu solo eres socia minorista, si alguien sobra aquí eres tu.

Al grado de que la situación se ponía cada vez más peligrosa, el mayor de los Uchiha decidió que ya era hora de parar todo aquello.

-Por el amor de dios, ya basta—decía Fugaku al momento que prendía un puro—Porque siempre que tenemos estas juntas tienen que terminar así, les pido que por favor se calmen.

Por un momento reino el silencio hasta que un golpe se escucho contra la puerta y sin esperar respuesta a un "adelante" por el marco de la puerta se diviso a un chico de cabello castaño claro, ojos a perlados y piel blanca como la nieve y alto (igual de guapote que Sasuke jijiji)

--¿Llego en mal momento?, lo digo porque tienen unas caras que dejan mucho que pensar. —Decía esto mientras se acercaba a Aine y le daba un beso en la mejilla, mientras en su oído le hacia una pregunta-- ¿Fue Karin de nuevo?

-Así es - le contesto la ojiverde, a lo cual el chico sonrió y movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Neji que bueno que llegaste, solo esperamos a Naruto para comenzar—comentaba el Sr. Fugaku mientras estrechaba la mano del chico recién llegado.

-Y dime Neji donde esta Ten-Ten- pregunto Itachi mientras sacaba unos papeles de una carpeta.

-Bueno como tu padre me dijo que era algo de rutina la junta, pensé que lo mejor seria dejarla en el lobby del hotel.

-Vaya al menos Neji es prudente, y sabe que las juntas son solo para "socios originales" ¿no es así Neji?

-Karin podrías dejar ya eso- le reprocho Sasuke mientras Aine se tensaba ante el comentario de Karin.

-Y que tendría de malo que Ten-Ten asistiera a la junta además de mí en esta sala, es la persona más prudente y reservada que conozco.

-¿Qué, eso lo dices por mi?- sonrió Karin con burla—Pues que poco me conoces querida.

-Lo digo por que te conozco, al menos Ten-Ten no se acuesta con los socios de la empresa.

Silencio fúnebre, Itachi tomo a su esposa de la mano recordando lo que hace 2 años había pasado entre ellos por culpa de Karin, y a la vez se seguí reprochando las veces que mantuvo relaciones con ella, el Uchiha mayor solo bajo la cabeza y apoyo sus manos en ella, Sasuke se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y Neji solo se limitaba a mirarlos.

-Lo siento Sasuke yo…….

-Tranquila Aine no tienes que disculparte conmigo—le dijo Sasuke sin cambiar su expresión de sorpresa, jamás pensó que Aine algún día fuera a sacar ese tema a relucir o al menos a mencionarlo delante de ellos, no era algo que nadie supiera, pero aun así lo tomo por sorpresa.

Ante lo inevitable que esa discusión estaba por ponerse más candente, la ojiverde decidió no darle mas armas a Karin para un comentario futuro.

-Saben una cosa lo mejor será que yo me retire- decía Aine mientras recogía unos papeles de la mesa, Itachi la sujetaba para que no se fuera y no le diera el gusto a Karin.

-Vamos Aine no te vayas- le decía Sasuke poniéndose de Pie.

-Si amor tranquila-insistía Itachi queriendo retener a su esposa

-En todo caso que se vaya Karin- dijo con burla Neji.

-De verdad hoy no amanecí con humor para aguantarla y menos tampoco de ver como trataba a las chicas de la recepción- En ese momento a la mente de Sasuke se le figuro el rostro de Sakura.

-Suegro perdón me retiro para no decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta-Fugaku no movió ni un músculo seguía en la posición en la que estaba—Nos veremos mas tarde Itachi- se acerco a su esposo y le dio un beso y de Neji y Sasuke se despidió con un "nos veremos luego", y como una dama salió del salón.

Itachi miro a Sasuke y este le dirigió una sonrisa, al momento en que Sasuke estaba próximo a pronunciarle unas palabras a la pelirroja, se escucho como Fugaku se le adelantaba.

-Karin sal de aquí-tranquilo sin alteración y en la misma posición.

-Para que si Aine ya se fue, todo esto lo empezó ella- la pelirroja se defendía, no se saldría de hay.

-Karin te lo vuelvo a repetir, sal de aquí.-De nuevo tranquilo, pero ahora su tono demostraba desesperación.

-¡NO! Yo soy socia y tengo que estar aquí, si esa se salió fue por su cuenta

-Fíjate bien de quien hablas Karin, no voy a permitir que le vuelvas a faltar el respeto a mi esposa.-Ya era lo ultimo que Itachi le iba a tolerar a Karin y de repente un sonoro golpe en la mesa, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a ver al responsable,

-¡Porque demonio no entiendes, porque siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo!-en su voz ya no habia tranquilidad ahora estaba enojado y su cara roja lo decia todo.

-¡Fugaku es que yo…!.- No ella no iba a perder no iba a salir, pero otro sonoro golpe, la hiso desistir

-¡Te recuerdo que si eres una socia de la empresa fue por que yo le regale a tu padre unas acciones, y así como se las di en su momento se las puedo quitar!—Ya eso era irritante y frustrante por que no entendía— ¡Así que si no quieres terminar en la calle por ahora obedece!

Y como un demonio recién exorcizado salió Karin dando un portazo dejando a los de adentro con un dolor de cabeza.

Antes de que Karin saliera, Aine salió de ahí con lagrimas asomándose en su rostro, por mas que ella quisiera la pelirroja siempre lograba alterarla, lo único que nunca había hecho era llorar de coraje delante de ella; a los pocos metros pudo divisar a un rubio de ojos azules corriendo y aun acomodándose la corbata y de solo verlo la risa apareció en sus labios, el rubio pasaba de largo solo lanzaba los buenos días a los que se cruzaban por su camino.

-¡AINE NO ME DIGAS QUE YA ACABO LA JUNTA!---gritaba el rubio—¡NOOO SASUKE ME VA A MATAR ME DIJO QUE LLEGARA TEMPRANO PERO HINATA SE SINTIO MAL Y TUVE QUE LLEVARLA AL MEDICO, PENSABAMOS QUE EL BEBE YA HIBA A NACER Y……..!

-jajaja, haber Naruto respira mira como bienes.—sin duda el ojiazul siempre llegaba en su momento mas critico, haciendo que el momento de ella se olvidara y pasara el mal rato con Karin.

-Pero la junta—decía Naruto mientras tomaba bocanadas enormes de aire.

-La junta aun no empieza tranquilo, solo te están esperando a ti, Neji también acaba de llegar.

-¿Y tu porque estas afuera?

-Karin-fue lo único que dijo la castaña-Tuvimos otra rencilla pero parece que mis comentarios se salieron de control.

-Mmm ya veo pero no te preocupes, al menos a ti te queremos jajaja

-No sea tonto y ya entra de una vez, o si no, si que estarás en problemas.

Y así Naruto se dirigía a prisa, pero cuando estaba apunto de abrir la puerta, esta se estampo en su cara haciendo que un hilito de líquido carmesí brotara de su nariz.

-Oye tu animal casi extinto porque no te fijas.

-Tú eres el idiota, igual que todos LOS QUE ESTAN DENTRO-si gritarlo era lo único que haría para que su veneno no acabara con ella

-Hay mi nariz (T-T)

-Ya entra de una vez Naruto-demando Neji ya un poco alterado por la situación.

-Hola buenos días perdón por el retraso pero…. —y recordando su angustia en la mañana grito lo que vivió- HINATA SE SINTIO MAL Y TUVE QUE LLEVARLA AL MEDICO, PENSABAMOS QUE EL BEBE YA HIBA A NACER Y……..!

-Ya Naruto deja de gritar-soltó Sasuke-Entendemos que ahora debes de estar mas pendiente de ella.

Y después de darle todos los detalles de lo ocurrido con Karin se dedicaron a la tan esperada junta, después de terminar Itachi le pregunto a Naruto algo que lo tenia pensativo desde que lo escucho.

-Oye Naruto ¿por que le dijiste a Karin animal casi extinto?

Y ante la expectativa de todos naruto solo llevo su mano detrás de la cabeza y empezó a reírse, Sasuke sabía que de sus labios solo saldría una tontería.

-Jajaja, bueno es que como Karin se cree única y como los animales extintos son únicos pues por eso le dije así jajajaja, verdad que esta bueno el chistecito jajaja ese me lo dijo el contador Jiraiya jajaja

Y en voz baja sin que nadie lo oyera Fugaku le dijo a Sasuke, que por favor no dejara que Jiraiya se juntara mucho con Naruto, a lo cual Sasuke solo sonrió, Neji e Itachi por su parte solo se reían de Naruto al verlo repetir el mismo chiste y reírse el solo.


	2. capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2.- RECEPCIONISTAS Y ASISTENTES, EL AMOR NO SE DA EN UNA OFICINA Y MENOS EN UN HOTEL.**

Con la cabeza pegada a la pared del baño, más de 20 min desde que llegaron, ella no pudo más que llorar cuando abrió la llave del grifo, ¿Por qué lo amas?, ¿Por qué te mientes cada vez más? .

-¿Tenten? ¿Estas bien?

-Aine me asustaste-lo decía mientras cerraba la llave del grifo-Si es solo que amanecí un poco indispuesta el día de hoy es todo.

Y sabiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría Aine no espero a mas y la abrazo, sabia la agonía que ella pasaba, alguna vez la sintió.

-Tranquila amiga todo estará bien te lo prometo.-lo decía sin soltarla –Todos los hombres son tontos jaja y….

-Se va a casar Aine, lo escuche esta mañana, el sábado se dará el anuncio del compromiso con Yugao Uzuki en la mansión Hyúga.

-Pero Neji a un no ha comentado nada

-Su padre fue a decirme que renunciara por tercera ocasión, Yugao le dijo que lo alejara de mí.

-No puedo creer que Hizashi te lo haya pedido de nuevo-y retirando su abrazo la encaro- Pero tú tienes la culpa, dile a Neji lo que pasa.

-¡Si le digo sabrá que lo amo!-menciono alterada Tenten

-Y que más da si es la verdad. Tenten cometimos el error de que Yugao nos escuchara hablar de lo que sentías por el, pero no mataste a nadie y no mentiste. Deja de tenerle miedo a ella y al padre de Neji.

-Neji siempre me ha visto solo como su asistente y nada mas- lo decía mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas con sus manos-Jamás a demostrado otro tipo de interés por mi.

-¿Y que has decidido hacer Tenten?

-Lee me pidió que le diera una oportunidad y tal vez sea bueno, quizá ya sea hora de dejar de sufrir, ¿no crees?.

-Lee es bueno- decía Aine mientras le entregaba un pañuelo para que se terminara de limpiar los rastros de lagrimas.-Demasiado como para que no logres hacerlo feliz Tenten, y no seria justo para el. Pero tal vez y con el trato descubras que Lee puede ser el indicado.

-Puede ser que tengas razón, de cualquier forma tenia pensado pedirle hoy a Neji mi renuncia.

-Aunque te voy a extrañar en las juntas de la empresa jaja-Aine le tomaba la mano en señal de apoyo

-Por cierto ¿que haces a aquí?.

-Tuve una discusión con Karin, pero creo que esta vez mi coraje se salió de control- Aine dio un suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el baño- Toque fibras muy sensibles de los Uchihas Tenten.

-Bueno tu no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado, estamos de acuerdo que Fugaku, cometió el error de caer en las garras de Karin y que sus hijos aun por venganza sigan recordándole que Karin fue, es y seguirá siendo una mujerzuela.

-Pero que estúpida forma que acostándose con ella ¿no crees?

-El rencor que le guardan a su padre aun es muy grande-Decía Tenten mientras se sentaba al lado de Aine-Nunca le van a perdonar que Mikoto se haya marchado por descubrir la relación que sostuvieron Fugaku y Karin.

-Si, al menos Itachi me dice que siempre estará arrepentido de haber dormido con ella. Yo suelo decirle que solo me duele la forma en la que Karin me trato de separar de él, a veces suelo pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si dejo que el coraje que sentía en esos momentos me hubiera separado de el, pero ahora, no dejo de pensar en lo que sucederá con Sasuke.

-Tal vez nos estamos adelantando Aine, el propósito de Karin es quedarse con parte de la empresa y pues si no pudo con el padre pues tiene que poder con alguno de los hijos, aunque como te digo, Sasuke es mas frio y no tendrá piedad sobre ella, menos al saberla culpable de lo que paso con su madre.

-En eso tienes razón Tenten-Y así se quedaron las dos pensando cada una en los pensamientos que las agobiaban.

* * *

En el salón aun terminando de guardar los papeles que quedaban fuera, Neji miraba distraído la pared, se sentía raro o quizá ¿celoso?. ¿Que era lo que pasaba con el?, porque ahora sentía eso carcomiendo su pecho, porque sentía la necesidad de querer estar todo el tiempo al pendiente de Tenten, realmente el no lo sabia ya que nunca antes había sentido eso, pero cuando Lee regreso de su viaje y empezó a notar como este buscaba cualquier situación para estar con Tenten, algo dentro de el empezó a cambiar, y mas al enterarse por el mismo Lee que le pediría a la chica en cuestión que saliera con el. Sabia que le pasaba, sabia que desde hace tiempo se lo había negado y lo peor era que aunque tratara de negarlo Neji Hyúga se había enamorado de su asistente, mas nunca antes lo había aceptado pues inconsciente pensaba que Tenten siempre estaría con el, pero al descubrir que eso era imposible y que había muchas posibilidades de que otros hombres llegarían con la intención de quitarle a la única persona que lo conocía a la perfección y por la cual estaría dispuesto a quitar la guardia que lo cubría siempre.

-¿Neji estas bien?- le decía Sasuke mientras todos se levantaban de las sillas

-Si es solo que…..- y de nuevo ese silencio que mantenía minutos antes-El sábado se dará la fiesta de mi compromiso.

-¿Oye y tan terrible es? jajaja- decía Naruto con su cara tan despreocupada

-Al contrario será toda una sorpresa Naruto, y espero que todos estén ahí.

-No faltaremos Neji, la que quizá no le agrade la idea es a mi esposa jaja

-Lo se Itachi para mi también era muy pesado ya lidiar con Yugao. –Y sin dar tiempo a preguntas que rápidamente acudieron a todos los presentes Neji los dejo con las palabras apunto de salir de sus bocas y se retiro del lugar en busca de su mayor preocupación su tan amada asistente Tenten.

* * *

"_Por que todo es tan difícil, porque las cosas suceden de la forma mas cruel"_

"_Por que la primera esperanza se ve rodeada de la muerte de la misma"_

Una peli rosa se encontraba en la azotea del hotel, cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaban a salir del salón, sus piernas se movieron en un acto de querer escapar y a la vez ya logrado el objetivo se sentía cada vez peor. Por que siempre tenía que hacer eso, porque siempre salía huyendo de todos los problemas o situaciones que la incomodaban.

-Sakura es tan difícil lidiar por primera vez con algo que te interesa, por algo que realmente quieres- se decía a si misma como si al preguntárselo ella misma pudiera encontrar una respuesta.

* * *

-Disculpe señorita me podría indicar ¿donde esta Sakura Haruno?

-La verdad no sabría decirle Señor, pero tengo entendido que esta asistiendo otra junta en los salones de arriba, pero si gusta dejarle un recado con gusto se lo daré—La verdad que Ino no le gustaba mentir por Sakura y estuvo a punto de decirle que la chica se encontraba toda triste en la azotea, pero también era cierto que jamás había visto a su amiga en ese estado tan triste y por un segundo llego a pensar que Sakura al momento de recibirlos en el salón se desmallaría.

-No, pero podría decirme ¿a que hora es la salida de Sakura?

-Su salida es a las tres de la tarde.

-Sabes ¿que ruta toma en el tren?

-Si claro, toma la estación que lleva a la localidad de la hoja, creo que el tren sale a las 3:45.

Y con ese dato se marcho Sasuke, sabia que la chica no seria fácil ahora, dado a lo ocurrido con Itachi y tal vez si Karin había abierto la boca diciendo que era su novio o algo así, pero ya se encargaría el de aclarar eso con Sakura. No sabia porque pero se sentía con mucha ansiedad de que la tarde llegara para poder encontrarse con ella, debía admitir que la peli rosa era realmente un misterio para el, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, es decir bonita, con cara de muñeca, agradable, bueno esa fue la primera impresión que le dio, ya tendría tiempo de averiguarlo después.

* * *

Una oficina grande con la vista mas espectacular de toda la ciudad, se encontraba en penumbras a pesar de que eran las 12 del día, las grandes persianas tapaban la luz y a lo lejos en un sillón retirado del gran escritorio y en el piso restos de lo que debía estar en ese, se encontraban dos figuras comiéndose a besos, respirando con dificultad y diciendo de ves en cuando su nombre.

**Flash back**

_Neji y Tenten se encontraban en la oficina de este, desde que salieron del hotel, no se habían dirigido la palabra, ella sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrada a esos silencios tan comunes en el, todo era igual nada cambiaba. Pero los dos aun estaban lejos de saber que al llegar a la oficina a la cual durante un tiempo era testigo de juntas y pequeños desacuerdos de los dos, ese día se haría testigo de lo que la pasión era capaz de hacer._

_-Y como estuvo la junta?-decía una chica de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés almendrados._

_-Pues empezó mal, me imagino que ya has de saber el porque ¿verdad Tenten?_

_-Por supuesto, Aine me lo comento y la verdad yo en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo, mira que soportar a alguien que cada vez que te ve trata de buscar problemas solo porque no le caes bien, en fin ya conocemos a Karin—Todo esto lo decía Tenten distraída mirando unos papeles, mientras unos ojos aperlados la miraban tratando de averiguar algún indicio de que ella aun lo siguiera queriendo, el sabia que Tenten desde hace mucho estaba enamorada de el, y eso fue gracias a Naruto que a punto ebrio le confeso que Lee había salido con Tenten, a lo cual Neji se puso furico, Naruto se empezó a reír y le dijo que el tenia la culpa, ya que todos se percataban que Tenten estaba coladita por sus huesos, mientras el se paseaba con la pesada de su novia, en ese momento Neji sintió que algo por fin tenia sentido en su mundo tan lleno de soledad._

_Y sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando el sonido de un celular lo saco de lugar._

_-¿Hola?- contesto la castaña-Lee, hola como estas—Celos era lo que sentía el jefe de la chica en ese momento—Claro que estoy libre en la tarde, si quieres puedes pasar por mi saliendo del trabajo,¿ te parece bien?- No el no iba a permitir que eso pasara—Genial entonces te espero, besos- Y menos si ella repartía sus besos._

_-Tenten que nunca te dije que me molestaban los celulares prendidos en la oficina._

_-Pero no entiendo……._

_-Pues desde ahora esta prohibido y mas si se trata de llamadas personales._

_Esto ya lo decía con enojo mas que como regla, y ella fue entonces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de pedir su renuncia._

_-Muy bien no te preocuparas mas por eso._

_-Pues espero que ……………… y antes de que Neji terminara la frase fue interrumpido por Tenten._

_-Renuncio Neji.-Segura, controlada y sin ápice de derrumbe se mostraba Tenten-Creo que el ambiente entre nosotros ya no es el mismo.-Segura, controlada y apunto de llorar, si era inevitable, pero por primera vez había tenido el valor. Solo que el jefe no reacciono igual, ya que de un solo movimiento tiro todo lo que estaba en su escritorio, haciendo que la chica se asustara, pero ante esto ella se disponía a irse cuando sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba de nuevo a la oficina._

_-¿Y DE SEGURO TE QUIERES IR PORQUE ESE IDIOTA DE LEE TE LO PIDIO CIERTO?-furioso estaba mas que furico, no había poder humano que lo pudiera calmar._

_-¡Y ESO A TI QUE MAS TE DA, PORQUE DE REPENTE TE INTERESA LO QUE ME PASA!—ok ya no había duda de que segura ya no estaba nunca espero esa reacción, controlada tampoco porque sus gritos se hacían presente y no se hable de lo mal que se sentía en ese momento llegando a la conclusión que se derrumbo por completo._

_-¡COMO TE ATREVES SIQUIERA A MENCIONAR ESO TENTEN, TODA TU ME INTERESAS, TU ME PREOCUPAS, NO HAY DIA QUE NO ESTE AL PENDIENTE DE TI!_

_-¡SI FUERA ESO CIERTO, ME HUBIERAS DEFENDIDO DE TU PADRE Y DE YUGAO, HUBIERAS SABIDO DE SUS PALABRAS TAN HIRIENTES Y!….- lagrimas, las lagrimas que se lloran a una persona cuando estas a punto de darle la espalda y decirle adiós._

_Neji callo, Tenten igual lo hizo… y ¿ahora que?_

_-Dímelo Tenten-su voz sonó dulce y comprensiva, se dirigió hasta estar enfrente y apoyo su frente contra la de ella, mientras Tente trataba de controlar sus sollozos y tomar valor para liberarse de esa carga que había guardado durante mucho tiempo en su corazón._

_Neji tomo su rostro y la miro a los ojos- Dímelo, necesito saber que aun me quieres._

_La expresión de sorpresa de la chica no se hizo esperar, el lo sabia y ella siempre creyó que el lo ignoraba, pero si era ahora a si que mas daba._

_-De que serviría, si tu te casaras, pero……….ya que mas. Y volviendo sus ojos a los de el se confeso lo ya sabido._

_-No te quiero Neji, querer todo mundo lo puede hacer, yo te amo y eso no todos pueden, no todos pueden incluso a dar todo por ti como yo estoy dispuesta._

_Un beso fue dado, un beso lleno de tranquilidad y deseo a la vez._

_Y cuando la chica iba a terminar el beso recordó las palabras de su amiga Aine_

"_**lo que hubiera pasado si dejo que el coraje que sentía en esos momentos me hubiera separado de el". **__Y así fue ella la que intensifico aquel beso._

_**N**__eji la sintió temblar y la dirigió al sillón, en cada beso que se daban se iban quitando una por una las prendas, pero Neji sabia que debería decir la verdad._

_-Tenten no me casare con Yugao_

_-Pero ¿y la fiesta del sábado?_

_-Anunciare mi compromiso contigo, debí decírtelo, lo cierto es que me estaba jugando el todo por el todo, no era así como te iba a decir que te amaba, pero al fin lo que importa es que ya lo sabes y lo mas importante eres mía._

_-¿Ibas a dar una fiesta de compromiso sin saber si yo aceptaría?_

_-Te lo dije, era el todo por el todo- y besando de nuevo a la chica le acerco el teléfono- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad, ¿lo llamas tú o lo hago yo?_

_Y tomando el aparato Tenten marco el numero de Lee disculpándose después de no poder asistir ya que su jefe le había dado trabajo extra y al cerrar la llamada unos labios se dirigieron a los suyos._

Actualmente

Botón por botón, iba siendo desabrochado de la blusa de Tenten, mientras ella suspiraba ante cada roce de los labios de Neji, las manos de el trataban de apoderarse de todo su cuerpo, cuando por fin el torso de la chica quedo desnudo ante el ,no espero mas y empezó a besar sus senos mientras con la otra mano se desasía de la falda, Tenten no iba a quedarse atrás y empezó con deshacerse de la camisa de el, a la vez que dirigió sus manos a la altura del zíper y comenzar a bajarlo, cuando Neji sintió eso dejo los senos de la chica y la sentó encima de el asiendo así que ella sintiera mas su miembro como pedía ser liberado, ella no dejaba de suspirar y gemir, mientras el hacia lo mismo solo que sus gemidos eran mas roncos lo que provocaba que la chica se excitara mas.

Al fin entre caricias fueron quedando desnudos, el volvió a recostarla en el sillón y mientras saboreaba sus senos una mano intrusa se dirigía hasta su intimidad haciendo que la chica se arqueara ante este acto, de nueva cuenta ella no quiso quedarse atrás y tomo el miembro de Neji en su mano, ante tal reacción Neji dejo de acariciarla ya estaba bastante mojada la chica y de nuevo la beso, según la presión que ejercía Tenten en el miembro de Neji, era la intensidad del beso, y después un simple –"Tenten ya no quiero jugar, quiero estar dentro de ti." Y con esa petición libero aquel pedazo de carne que tenia entre su mano y mientras se acomodaba para ser penetrada por el ahora su prometido escucho de el algo de lo cual siempre recordaría, aun y se lo dijera mil veces mas –"Nunca dejare que te vuelvan a dañar, te amo Tenten" suave y como si se tratase de una flor fue entrando en ella, mientras eso pasaba Tenten se mordía los labios de la tortura placentera que era tenerlo entre sus piernas y poco a poco las embestidas eran dadas según las peticiones de la chica, pero en un momento la pasión se encargo de ellos dos y lo que eran gemidos ahora eran gritos por parte de los dos, el interior de Tenten apretaba el miembro de Neji y este se sentía morir, era la primera mujer que lo hacia gritar y eso a el lo volvía loco, Tenten sintió su cuerpo tensarse y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Neji le dijo a como pudo que iba a llegar y Neji quien también estaba al limite le dijo que resistiera y con una embestida cargada de deseo los dos llegaron al orgasmo mas satisfactorio de sus vidas y lo mejor que tendrían el resto del día para poder sentir mas de aquellas descargas de placer.

**(es un lemon algo light, pero aunque no son la pareja principal quise darles un espacio *_*)**

* * *

Por otra parte había una persona la cual no se la estaba pasando muy bien.

-Es increíble que no me hayas defendido de lo que Aine dijo en la junta.

-¿Que ahora si te ofende que te digan en pocas palabras que eres una cualquiera?

-Sasuke no voy a permitir que me trates de esa manera, tu y yo tenemos algo especial.

-¿Dime Karin eso alguna vez funciono con Itachi o mi padre?.

-¡BASTA, YA TE DIJE QUE…..!

-¡NO, SOY YO QUIEN TE DIGO A TI BASTA!, ¿ESQUE AUN NO SABES CUAL ES TU LUGAR AQUÍ?.

-¡NO SASUKE DIMELO TU, DIME QUE LUGAR OCUPO EN TU CORAZON!

-¡JAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR KARIN, UNA PERSONA QUE DESTRUYE UN HOGAR NO TIENE CORAZON, TU LUGAR AQUÍ ES SOLO EL DE LA AMANTE DE TURNO, Y PARA MI SERAS LO MISMO QUE FUISTE CON ITACHI Y CON MI PADRE, NADA!

Y después un sonoro golpe se escucho en esa oficina, Karin había abofeteado a Sasuke, y este solo se limito a reír y como si sus palabras fueran dagas se las dejo bien clavadas a Karin.

-Nada, no eres nada mas que la amante de turno jaja, ahora si me permites tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo y mucho menos contigo.

-ME LAS PAGARAS SASUKE, TE ARREPENTIRAS DE RECHAZARME Y CUANDO VENGAS A BUSCARME YA NO ESTARE PARA TI.

-Y dime ¿tu amenaza empieza hoy?, porque la verdad me ahorrarías todo tu drama.

-¿PORQUE ME TRATAS ASI, POR QUE TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA SI YO…

-¡A AHORA RESULTA QUE NO SABES, AHORA RESULTA QUE TODOS NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS QUE ARRUINAMOS TU VIDA!

-SI TE REFIERES A LO QUE PASO HACE AÑOS CON MIKOTO TE RECUERDO QUE….

-QUE ME VAS A RECORDAR KARIN, ¿QUE TE ESTABAS REVOLCANDO CON EL BASTARDO DE MI PADRE?, ¿QUE ESTABAS EN LA HABITACION QUE EL COMPARTIA CON ELLA?, NO NECESITAS RECORDARME COMO SALIO MI MADRE DE ESE LUGAR.

**Flash back**

_-Mama, ¿estas segura que no olvidaste tu cartera en la tienda?-_

_-No Sasuke, la olvide en el buro de mi habitación estoy segura- Decía una mujer de cabello largo y castaño claro-Lamento que tengamos que regresar cariño._

_-No te fijes mama además para mi no es molestia, ya me hacia falta tomarme unos días libres._

_-No dejes que tu padre te presione tanto en el trabajo, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a Itachi el ya paso por lo que tu jajaja._

_-Mira quien esta ahí, no se va a morir pronto¿ he madre?- Y bajando del auto se acerco a su hijo que parecía molesto._

_-Itachi, ¿hijo estas bien?-pregunto la mujer preocupada._

_-No mama perdimos un contrato ya que papa no se presento a la junta que teníamos el día de hoy y he venido a la casa haber si estaba._

_-Pues no creo que allá venido aquí, Sasuke y yo salimos hace 20 min y no estaba._

_-He tratado de localizar a Karin para ver si lo ha visto pero su asistente me dijo que salió y dejo olvidado su celular._

_-Ya veo, bueno que les parece si entro a recoger mi cartera y salimos a buscarlo- y en la puerta de la gran Mansión Uchiha se perdió Mikoto._

Actualmente

La ira lo dominaba y solo pudo hacer una cosa, tomar a Karin del brazo y echarla fuera de la oficina.

Se aseguraría de que aquella mujer pagaría por todo y si con matarla se quitaría ese odio lo haría. De repente como si alguien quisiera borrar esa idea de su mente, el celular sonó, 3:30 pm, y la imagen de Sakura acudió a su cabeza, tendría que apurarse si quería verla, no quería esperar hasta mañana para mirar esa tranquilidad que reflejaba en su rostro y también si ella se lo permitía tratar de aclarar varias cosas.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////-Sakura ¿que no piensas irte ya?, pasan de las 3.

-Si ya me voy es solo que la verdad todo lo que ocurrió hoy aun no me lo creo.

-Ya deja de atormentarte con eso, ni que fuera el fin del mundo, ahí Sakura ya deja de ver monos con alas y ya vete a tu casa a descansar.

-Supongo que tienes razón Ino fueron demasiadas emociones para un solo día jaja, bueno me retiro mañana te veo temprano.

-¡Hasta mañana Sakura!

Y así Sakura salió del hotel y caminaba a paso rápido ya que si no alcanzaba a llegar tendría que esperar por lo menos una hora mas, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta de la estación su celular sonó, decidió ignorar la llamada, pero una inseguridad la invadió y situándose en una banca se trato de proteger de lo aglomerado que estaba aquello, sin percatarse se topo con alguien, cuando iba a reclamar su celular comenzó a sonar e ignoro a la persona, y al tomar la llamada supo que había hecho lo correcto en no ignorarla.

-¿SAKURA DONDE ESTAS?

-Tomare el tren para ir ya a casa papa, ¿dime paso algo?

-¡SAKURA TIENES QUE VENIR RAPIDO AL HOSPITAL, TU MADRE SE CALLO DE LAS ESCALERAS Y AL PARECER SE DISLOCO LA CADERA!

-¿QUE?, PERO Y EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTAN.

-EN EL DE ZONA. APRESURATE HIJA.

-SI PAPA TRANQUILO YA LLEGO.

Colgando la llamada Sakura se levanto y corrió a la avenida al encuentro de un taxi.

* * *

Loco, vagón por vagón y nada no la encontraba, ¿seria acaso que ella sabría de que el la estaría esperando?

Demonios si tan solo no se hubiera atorado en aquel gentío quizás y hubiera tenido tiempo de llamar al hotel y preguntar si ella ya había salido, y sin contar con el golpe tan fuerte que se dio con esa desconocida entre aquel barullo, se resigno y se sentó ya por mas que la buscara no estaba en el tren, y empezó a recordar lo sucedido, hasta que abrió los ojos como platos, si Sakura estaba en aquella estación y era la misma mujer con la que había tropezado, solo que por estar apurado su cerebro no reacciono, y ahora mas tranquilo lo recordaba con claridad, se llevo las manos a la cabeza y soltó una carcajada sin querer y sin planearlo tuvo su encuentro con la chica.

* * *

-vaya que nos pegaste un buen susto mama.

-LO SIENTO HIJA, decía su madre aun llorando.

-Ya mamita discúlpame pero me asuste mucho, además papa gritaba como loco por teléfono y pues mas me preocupe.

-¡OYE YO NO GRITO COMO LOCO!- Decía el padre de Sakura, colocándose a lado de su esposa-Por suerte solo fue el golpe y no pasó a mayores.

-Perdón hija por asustarte, la verdad me asuste mucho y llegue a pensar que ya no iba a caminar.

-Ya te dije que estuvieras tranquila de cualquier manera ya avise al trabajo que me ausentaría unos días, no me pagaran en esta semana pero no me importa- Y tomando la mano de sus padre les dijo-Ustedes son lo único que tengo y lo mas importante para mi.

* * *

Una semana y nada de ella, no quería llamar al hotel, tampoco era la gran cosa ¿verdad?, bueno y si no era la gran cosa porque seguía tomando el mismo tren todos los días, resignado espero a que este llegara y cuando soltó un suspiro, algo hizo que girara su cabeza y ahí a marcha veloz venia la chica que durante semanas lo mantuvo en espera, ella al verlo se quedo helada y el solo giro su cabeza, no le seria tan fácil a la chica tener su atención y eso ella lo sabia, había sido una semana estresante al estar al cuidado de su madre, ya que era el mayor cuidado con ella y aunque la señora no diera lata, ella no dejaba de preocuparse. El tren llego y el vagón numero 5 aun los esperaba, pero ella no sabia si entrar ahí, aunque si el ya no quería no se sentaría ahí con ella.

Pero paso, el entro y como si fueran dos desconocidos el silencio paso a hacer como el del primer día.

_**Y entonces ocurre, despiertan mis labios,**_

_**Pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando,**_

_**Supongo que piensas que chica mas tontas,**_

_**Y me quiero morir.**_

-Hola Sa..su..ke….

"_De donde salió el valor Sakura, tanto te importa que no te hable"_

-Hola-Y otro silencio

_**Pero el tiempo se para, Te acercas diciendo**_

_**Yo aun no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos,**_

_**Cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren.**_

"_No puedo tratarla igual, que es lo que pasa"_

-¿Porque tardaste tanto Sakura?

-Tuve un problema en casa pero ya todo esta bien.

-La verdad es que desde hace 6 meses tomo este tren por ti Sakura.

-….

-Me pregunto si, tu quisieras aceptar a cenar en el restaurant greg´s en realidad yo soy el dueño de aquel lugar.

-Pero tu……

-¿Aceptas?

"_**Oye no dejes que esa pequeña esperanza en tu corazón se apague, no se que te pasa pero, animo tal vez no todo esta dicho."**_

Y con aquellas palabras que Aine le menciono una semana atrás, solo miro a Sasuke

_**Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado,**_

_**Un DIA especial este 11 de marzo,**_

_**Me tomas la mano, llegamos a un túnel que apaga la luz.**_

_**Te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos, me vuelvo**_

_**Valiente y te beso en los labios, dices que me quieres**_

_**Y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón**_

_**-**_Acepto…..

Y ante la presencia de los dos un túnel entre ellos y en la oscuridad un beso robado.

Continuara……

Por fin lo acabe jajaja


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3- UNA CITA CON EL Y EL BEBE DE SU MEJOR AMIGO.**

Tranquila y sin nervios, ya había dado el primer paso y sus pies no dieron indicios de querer sabotearla, sentada en una esquina de la recepción pensaba en lo que paso hace unos minutos, el encuentro, el reproche, la cita y esos labios suaves, los primeros labios que había probado en toda su vida, Dios era tan excitante esa sensación de enamoramiento, de algo estaba segura nadie la haría enojar por el resto de la semana.

-¡Buenos días Sakura! ¿Como sigue tu mama?

-……

-Sakura.

-…….

-Holaaaaaaaa- agitando una mano delante de ella.

-……..

-¡OYE QUE TE PASA!

-No pasa nada Ino- lo decía como si le hubieran inyectado una fuerte dosis de tranquilizantes.

-Me asustas Sakura, no debiste de tomarte los medicamentos de tu mama jajaja

-No para nada como crees, lo que pasa es que tengo……..

-Si quieres me siento hasta el otro año hasta que te dignes a decirme Sakura- Y de pronto como si estuviera temblando, la peli rosa soltó un grito que asusto a la rubia.

- HAAAAAAAAA TENGO UNA CITA CON SASUKE.

- ¿DE VERDAD?

-SI

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritaban las dos, una emocionada por su amiga que jamás la había visto tan feliz y la otra porque aun no se lo creía

-¡HABER USTEDES DOS RUIDOSAS ¿SE PODRIA SABER POR QUE GRITAN?!

-Lo siento Tsunade, solo le decía a Ino que mi madre ya esta mejor, y eso me emociona mucho, lo siento de verdad.

-mmmmm pues para la otra griten en el baño por favor.

-SI- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo en que Tsunade se marchaba y así paso el turno, Sakura le conto todo, y cuando llego a la parte del beso no hizo mas que sonrojarse toda.

**Flas back**

_No supo como, pero sus labios eran atrapados por aquel antes desconocido_

"_Apártate Sakura pensara que cualquiera te puede besar y eso no te lo puedes permitir"_

_-Lo lamento es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a que….._

_-¿A que te roben los besos?- le decía Sasuke acomodándose de nuevo en el asiento y cruzando los brazos._

_-Si- decía la chica toda a penada y roja de la cara- La verdad no me lo esperaba._

_-Ni yo me esperaba que ese fuera tu primer beso jajaja_

_-¿Oye como lo sabes?- ahora estaba mucho mas apenada._

_-La verdad no lo sabía jaja, pero tú me lo acabas de confirmar jajaja. Eres rara Sakura_

_-¿Disculpa?-¿a que se refería él con eso?_

_-Tranquila no es así como te lo quise plantear, me refiero a que ya no hay chicas como tu, la mayoría de las que yo conozco, por lo menos dieron su primer beso a sus 15 o mínimo a los 18, a lo que e de imaginar que también eres aun virg……..- Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Sakura lo interrumpió a un con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y algo molesta._

_-¿Esto es una competencia entre yo y tus amigas o un interrogatorio?_

_-Jajaja, ya tranquila es que aun no puedo creer que una persona tan hermosa como tu nunca haya.., pues ya sabes tenido novio alguna vez._

_-Siento que haya olvidado mi letrero de "jamás he tenido novio" en casa Sasuke- Extraña mente la situación no la incomodaba al contrario, ayudo a que se relajara, además no iba a permitir que Sasuke se burlara de ella sin antes darle buena pelea._

_-Jajajaja, sin duda eres diferente Sakura y me gusta,_

_-Te gusta solo para reírte Uchiha_

_-No la verdad me gusta como eres, y yo no doy falsos cumplidos Haruno._

_-Jajaja si tú lo dices._

_Y un cómodo silencio envolvió el lugar, rompiéndolo un suspiro de la peli rosa_

_-Que suspiro Sakura ¿Parece que te gusto el beso verdad?_

_-Jajajaja no es solo que……- y sin esperar explicaciones Sasuke se acerco a ella robándole el segundo beso de esa mañana, pero esta vez no hubo nervios ni rechazo._

Solo el recordar le producía ganas de saltar de alegría, pero algo no estaba bien, ella había escuchado hace una semana que Sasuke tenia novia, mas bien que estaba comprometido y si eso era cierto tendría la mayor caída de todas al haberse ilusionado de esa manera con el, pero ya tendría su oportunidad de preguntarle y salir de dudas.

* * *

-¿Así que la fierecilla acepto a salir contigo Sasuke?

-Su nombre es" Sakura" Itachi, por favor no seas tan despectivo.

-¿Quién es Sakura?-la voz de Aine hizo que los dos giraran la cabeza y comenzaran a explicarle.

-Es **el nuevo pasatiempo de Sasuke mi amor.**

**-¿Cua**l dijiste que era su nombre?

-Sakura, su nombre es Sakura Haruno, y no es mi nuevo pasatiempo para su información.

-Su nombre es igual a la recepcionista del hotel, al menos eso recuerdo ya que de su apellido no me acuerdo, por cierto una agradable chica, ahora que lo pienso deberías de buscar muchachas así Sasuke en lugar de las barbies en turno o de lo que es peor de Karin.

-De hecho cariño la chica que mencionas si es la recepcionista del hotel, pero digamos que mi hermanito ya la conocía de otra parte ¿verdad Sasuke?.

-¿Como así Sasuke?- Pregunto Aine con una gran intriga, ya que tenia la esperanza que la chica no fuera como las otras con las que su cuñado estaba acostumbrado, si tan solo Mikoto estuviera con el tal vez Sasuke ya hubiera tomado su vida mas enserio.

-Bueno estarás enterada que desde hace unos meses tomo otro tren para llegar al trabajo.

-Ni que lo digas, tu hermano no se cansa de repetir el porque no tomas el directo como antes jajaja.

-Jaja, bueno lo que pasa es que una vez no llegue a tiempo y el directo ya se había marchado y tome el que va al centro, al subirme encontré que la mayoría de los vagones estaban ocupados, y cuando ya estaba resignado para ir de pie me anime a asomarme al único que me faltaba y ahí encontré un lugar disponible.

-Solo que el idiota no se había fijado que en ese vagón iba otra persona jajaja

-Itachi deja que Sasuke termine por dios- Lo regaño su esposa-Continua cariño y después que paso.

-Gracias, pues al subir la vista me encontré a una chica realmente preciosa, la cual al parecer iba distraída ya que fui yo el que saludo dándole los buenos días, y cuando volteo la cara lo primero que mire fueron sus grandes ojos jades, hermosa sin duda me dije, después del saludo y la sonrisa que me dio, admito que trate de hacer de las mías, pero algo no me dejo, ella cerro los ojos y yo aparte la vista, pero durante todo el trayecto no deje de mirarla y después de eso me decidí a cambiar de tren.

Aine se encontraba con los ojos bien abiertos y aguados, parecía una niña a la cual le estaban contando una historia de amor, tan concentrada estaba que su esposo al verla y sabiendo que ella se encontraba emocionada igual que el, ya que había de admitir que Sasuke jamás se expreso así de las chicas con las que salía, donde una esperanza brillo para los dos, al tener la esperanza de que el mas pequeño de los uchiha por fin estuviera con la persona correcta.

-Cariño eso es tan bonito, solo que me temo romper esto así.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Tú sabes que yo te quiero cariño y que jamás me había metido en tus asuntos y quiero que me perdones. Si tu intención con esta chica es solo divertirte, lo mejor será que la llames para cancelar.

-Aine tiene razón Sasuke, si aun no estas dispuesto a tomar en serio una relación será mejor que aclares las cosas y sigas divirtiéndote con las chicas con las que salen.

-Si corazón, hubieras visto la cara de congojo cuando Karin le dijo que era tu prometida, y supongo que estaba algo perturbada al enterarse que con quien compartía todos los días el tren era uno de los herederos mas cotizados en toda la ciudad, piensa las cosas Sasuke antes de que digas algo o hagas algo aclara que serás su amigo, para que al menos la decepción no sea tan cruel con ella, tu mejor que nadie sabe como eso puede cambiar la vida de una persona.

-No hagas lo mismo que hizo papa Sasuke, solo piénsalo ¿quieres?

Sasuke no dijo nada, Aine e Itachi se miraron donde lo mejor era dejarlo solo y salieron de la oficina, Sasuke se quedo perdido en sus pensamientos por espacio de una hora cuando después de un fuerte suspiro tomo el teléfono.

* * *

En el hotel.

Aunque la chica se encontraba contenta, su cerebro no dejaba de pensar en la chica pelirroja y sus palabras, ¿seria cierto acaso que Sasuke estaría comprometido con ella?, y si era verdad porque no pudo decirle que no aceptaba la invitación, es decir no seria el primero en despachar diciéndole amablemente que no.

-Sakura ¿podrías contestar por favor, mientras atiendo al señor Yamato?

-Claro Ino. –Le contesto la chica algo distraída-¡Hotel Garden, le atiende Sakura en que puedo servirle!

-Hasta que por fin se me hace escucharte Haruno- le hablo una voz profunda y totalmente conocida, asiendo que su corazón empezara a saltar de alegría.

-jajaja Hola Sasuke, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?.

-Pues hablo para disculparme contigo por lo de esta mañana Sakura.

La chica sintió que la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

-¿Te refieres al beso o la cita? –seguridad es lo que debía mostrar además de ser valiente antes de colgar y comenzar a llorar como loca.

-Mi disculpa es por no haberlo echo antes tontita jajaja-Si lo mas seguro es que el quería que a ella le diera un infarto por estar jugando así con ella.- Y también quiero que estés lista, ya que pasare por ti hoy a la 1:00 pm.

-Pero yo salgo a las 3:00.

-Pues hoy saldrás temprano Sakura y espero que para cuando llegue ya estés lista ok.

-Tu vas a conseguir que me corran Sasuke- le recriminaba la chica.

-Anda no sea quejumbrosa y atrévete, de cualquier modo estaré ahí a la una- y así cerro la llamada, asiendo que en la cara de Sakura se dibujara una gran sonrisa.

-Bueno supongo que me tocara aguantar el genio de la jefa Tsunade jaja.

* * *

En una ambulancia iba una chica tratando de aguantar las contracciones que en ese momento la estaban matando.

-Señora respire como se le dijo, ya estamos llamando a su esposo pero no contesta.

-Deme el teléfono le llamare a su celular.

En ese momento el futuro padre se encontraba en una junta con los socios de dicha empresa dando un discurso, que se suponía que Sasuke le iba a ayudar pero aquel mal amigo le había dicho que tenia que salir a no se donde, dejándolo solo con una presentación que no se había estudiado para presentarla.

-Bueno Naruto respira y sonríe nadie aquí sabe que tu no te sabes nada-Y apunto estaba de abrir la boca cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Por Dios Naruto que no sabes que se tienen que apagar los celulares- Decía un Neji molesto, ya que había tenido que dejar a su prometida en la mejor parte para asistir a esa junta.

-Lo lamento, de veras pero ahora con lo de Hinata no puedo apagarlo Neji, mira que ese bebe ya nos a metido varios sustos.

Cuando Naruto contesto todos los demás se le quedaron viendo, era divertido observarle cuando se encontraba al teléfono ya que se olvidaba que había personas a su alrededor y siempre hacia caras graciosas o sus reacciones eran como si estuviera hablando con la persona en vivo y en directo.

-¿Si bueno quien habla?

-Hola mi amor como estas- Soportando el dolor y respirando para no verse en evidencia.

-Hinata pues estoy bien pero a mitad de una presentación.

-Ni si quiera la has empezado Naruto no seas mentiroso- Se oyó la voz de Neji a lo lejos imaginando lo que a continuación pasaría, sabia que Hinata solo le llamaba para cosas importantes y si era lo que se imaginaba era mejor estar listo, relajar los músculos y sacar las llaves del auto de su bolsillo.

-Si, bueno amor lamento interrumpirte pero que crees- respiraba con dolor- el bebe ya viene.

-Hinata no le puedes decir que salgo hasta las cinco de la tarde- Naruto no captaba lo que su esposa le había querido decir.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito desgarrador de dolor- NARUTO NO CREO QUE LO PUEDA RETENER HASTA LAS CINCO- los gritos de Hinata se escucharon atraves del celular asiendo que los demás escucharan con claridad lo que su esposa estaba tratando de decirle.

-¿Qui..qui… quieres decir que ya va… a …. Nacer?

-No idiota, lo que quiso decir es que le gusta gritar- decía Neji ya de pie

-¿Eso es verdad Hinata.?

-NARUTO NO SEAS TONTO, SI ESO FUERA NO ESTARIA EN UNA AMBULANCIA CONTENIENDO LOS DOLORES DE PARTO. APRESURATE A VENIR AL HOSPITAL.-y después cerró la llamada.

-ARGGGGGGGGGGG HAAAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE VOY A HACER- se revolvía el cabello y se aflojaba la corbata

-Pues ir al hospital Idiota, vamos que yo te llevo.

-CLARO, CLARO VAMOS CORRE, CORRE.

-Naruto mira que si sigues gritando te vas en un taxi.

* * *

-Vaya que bonito auto-Le decía una peli rosa a Sasuke.

-Si fue un regalo de mi padre, al querer enmendar su culpa- decía Sasuke sin ánimos.

-Pues ya quisiera yo que mis padres enmendaran sus culpas así conmigo jaja.

Que era lo que ella tenia, porque sus comentarios y risas lo hacían sentir cómodo y a la vez alegre.

-Anda sube que la comida nos espera Sakura- y como todo un caballero la guio hasta la puerta del copiloto y le abrió la puerta, mientras en el hotel varios de los trabajadores, incluida Ino miraban amontonados en la ventana la escena.

Y así iban rumbo al restaurant cuando el celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar, en la pantalla aparecía el nombre de Aine, lo cual se le hizo raro y no dudo en contestar.

-¿Que pasa Aine, todo esta bien?- Ese nombre hizo que Sakura se diera cuenta de con quien estaba hablando Sasuke.

-MMMM ya veo bueno, entonces en unos minutos llego.

Bueno no todo era perfecto se decía la chica lo mas obvio iba ser que el se disculpara y la dejara en el hotel, ya que al parecer un imprevisto se le había presentado.

-Sakura lamento informarte que la comida tendrá que esperar, ya que primero daremos una visita al hospital.

-Paso algo, mira que si es así yo entiendo.

-Si Sakura, paso que la esposa de mi mejor amigo esta apunto de dar a luz, por lo cual les daremos una vuelta y mas tarde iremos a comer, te prometo que solo será un momento- Se disculpo el príncipe con Sakura.

-No hay problema, solo mientras no llegue tarde a casa.

-No prometo nada jaja- y con una risa torcida dio vuelta en la avenida que los llevaría al hospital.

Continuara……..

No es lo que tenia pensado que pasaría en este cap. Ya que te prometí un lemon pero se me ocurrieron otras ideas y aparte quise reflejar el como conoce sasuke a sakura.


	4. capitulo 4

_**4.- EL DESEO DE TENER UN BEBE**_

A penas habían pasado 20 min, desde que llego al hospital gracias a la ayuda de Neji, que por cierto estuvo a punto de bajarlo como 3 veces del coche ya que a sus continuos nervios no paraba de gritar. Pero ya en el hospital esos 20 min eran para Naruto eternos, Hinata no había dilatado en su totalidad y eso lo ponía más nervioso, ese bebe tenia que salir de su esposa, ya que al tener esperándolo le producía más ansiedad.

-Naruto ¿podrías dejar de caminar en círculos?, por favor, me estas mareando.

-¡HINATA DILE AL BEBE QUE YA SALGA!- lo decía mientras señalaba el vientre de hinata, la cual por cierto se encontraba toda sudorosa por las contracciones y con medicamento intravenoso para disminuir el dolor.

-Jajá, Naruto por Dios no digas HAAAAAAAAA, tonterías, mira que el dolor es fuerte.

-POR ESO HINATA TIENES QUE SACARLO YA, AHORA ME DOY CUENTA QUE SERAS UNA MADRE MUY SOBREPROTECTORA HINATA.

-Valla tenias razón Neji aun grita- La voz de Itachi lo distrajo y paro de hablar y en la cara de Hinata se dibujo una sonrisa al ver que también en la habitación se encontraba otra fémina a parte de ella.

-¿Hinata estas bien?

-Me alegra verte Aine- y de pronto la chica comenzó a llorar, asiendo que todos los varones presentes se quedaran mudos ya que no se esperaban esa reacción de Hinata.

-Ves idiota con tus gritos ya hiciste llorar a mi prima- le regaño Neji a Naruto.

-Hinata- se acerco Naruto- Perdón mi amor yo no quise gritar te lo juro- y le tomo la mano a su esposa, la cual fue apretada al sentirse segura con su esposo.

-No lloro porque me gritaste, además yo entiendo que estas nervioso.

- Y entonces porque lloras- cuestiono Itachi.

-Tengo mucho miedo y los dolores son fuertes, además el Dr. Nos informo que si el bebe no desciende lo suficiente en 4 horas me harán una cesárea, si no se puede ahogar por la falta de aire y eso me aterra mucho- Llorar era lo único que podía hacer, se sentía atada y eso le producía tanta decepción en si misma.

-Tranquila Hinata- sonó la voz dulce de Aine- Ya veras que no pasara nada, además ese bebe lleva la sangre de ustedes dos, ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-Solo espero que saque menos Uzumaki y más de los Hyúga.

-Ya déjalos Neji-le recriminaba Itachi, mientras a la vez le daba un codazo- La pobre de Hinata ya esta demasiado nerviosa como para que encima le digas de cosas.

-MMM supongo que tienes razón, además si he de serte honesto es la primera vez que veo a Naruto realmente preocupado. Por cierto Itachi, ¿le llamaron a Sasuke?

-Si Aine se encargo de eso, de seguro no tarda en llegar, a la vez aprovechare para preguntarle de su repentina desaparición de la oficina.

-¿Ya le llamaste a Karin para preguntarle?, quizá y este con ella.

-Pues ojala estés equivocado, lo que menos quiero es que se involucre mas con ella, a como están las cosas, de seguro que es capaz de …..- y un recuerdo fugas y doloroso asalto su mente.

_**Flash back **_

_-No Itachi tú no me puedes dejar.- decía una pelirrojo llorosa_

_-Que yo sepa tú y yo no somos nada Karin._

_-Itachi mírame, mírame y ve que yo soy la persona adecuada para ti, esa muchacha ni siquiera te llega a los talones, es inferior a ti._

_-BASTA KARIN.- le respondió Itachi ya enojado y fastidiado._

_-Itachi por favor no me puedes dejar y casarte con ella porque yo….. Yo estoy esperando un hijo tuyo._

**-¿**De inventarse un hijo como lo hizo contigo?- le decía Neji, el cual ya habían salido de la habitación y se dirigían a la entrada del hospital para esperar a Sasuke.

-El solo pensarlo me da escalofrió, estuvo a punto de arruinarme esa zorra mi matrimonio con Aine. Lo que ahora temo es que con Sasuke llegue a hacerlo, y que esta vez en lugar de ser un bebe falso resulte demasiado real.

-Tranquilo Itachi, Sasuke no es un Idiota, a demás si ese fuera el caso ¿no crees que Karin ya lo hubiera hecho?

-Supongo que tienes razón- y así salieron al encuentro de Sasuke en el estacionamiento del hospital.

* * *

En una av. Algo congestionada se encontraban en un coche una chica muy nerviosa y un Sasuke ya algo irritado por el tráfico.

Sakura decidió sacarse esa espina que desde hace horas le venia molestando, tal vez no era buen momento dando la situación de irritación del chico, pero debía admitir que enojado, fastidiado, feliz o riéndose el chico era un verdadero adonis, en fin no debía salirse del tema reunió valor, tomo aire y soltó la pregunta.

-MMM vaya que el tráfico es pesado a esta hora.

-hmp

-Oye Sasuke y ¿no tendrás problemas con esto?

-¿A que te refieres Sakura?- pregunto confundido y mirándola de reojo- _"vaya que es hermosa"_- se decía así mismo.

-Si, me refiero a tu novia o debería decir ¿prometida?, te lo pregunto porque…...- y no pudo continuar ya que Sasuke la cortó.

-Karin no es nada, ni siquiera se acerca a novia.

-¿Es un entretenimiento de fines de semana?- por Dios si Karin solo era eso entonces para el que seria ella.

-Mira Sakura no te lo voy a negar, es verdad que he tenido mis encuentros con otras mujeres, pero nada serio.

-Si eso me imaginaba- Bueno pues ya tenía su respuesta o al menos eso ella pensaba.

-No te imagines cosas Sakura, el hecho de que te invitara a salir no quiere decir que piense que eres igual, de hecho si te invite es porque pienso que eres diferente.

-Pues gracias, supongo jajá.

-A demás, aprovechando la franqueza debo decirte que Itachi es mi hermano.

-Si como olvidarlo- mención la ojiverde recordando a aquel encuentro.

-Jajá, me sorprendió como lo pusiste en su lugar la vez que te invito a salir.

-¿Qué, te lo conto?- pregunto sorprendida

-No hizo falta yo iba en ese auto cuando el te invito a salir, de hecho debería de agradecerle a Itachi que lo hubiera hecho, eso me dio el animo de hablarte, me hizo ver que no eras igual.

-¿Que todo era un plan o que?- decía algo molesta.

-Tranquila, no, pero como ya te lo había dicho, empecé a tomar el tren por ti y solo…

-Quisiste comprobar que no fuera igual a las chicas con las que sales ¿verdad?-completo Sakura.

-Pues no te voy a engañar, es que me pareces un enigma Sakura la verdad

-Si ya me han dicho que soy rara a parte de ti jajaja.

- Jajá, oye Sakura antes de llegar te voy a dar una pequeña descripción de los que estarán en el hospital, es decir para que te sientas un poco mas en confianza, por que ahora que te veo me pareces que estas algo nerviosa jajá.

-Como no estarlo, estoy en un auto que ni trabajando toda mi vida podría pagar, además de estar a lado de ti- cosa que al decir esto la sonrojo- Y estoy a punto de conocer a tus amigos y familiares, ¿creo que es normal que lo este cierto?

-Es verdad, pero no te preocupes la gente que conocerás son buenas personas y no te preocupes estoy seguro que les caerás bien.

-Eso espero Sasuke- lo decía con miedo.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto Sasuke- Porque ahí están los primeros que conocerás, Neji e Itachi.-Le decía Sasuke mientras entraban al estacionamiento y aparcaban el coche.- Neji es un tipo muy serio, algunas veces lo compararon conmigo, su humor es muy negro y solo habla cuando es necesario, aunque te puedo decir que ahora que se comprometió con Tenten a cambiado mucho, sus facciones ahora son muy relajadas.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Bueno no te puedo decir mucho mas que es un idiota, y un buen amigo cuando lo necesitas, su carácter antes de casarse era pésimo, siempre de mal humor e igual que Neji era muy silencioso, pero todo cambio cuando Aine llego a su vida, de repente se le veía mas relajado y conversaba, cosa que la verdad nos sorprendió.

-Supongo que Aine es de las personas que le cambian la vida a todos, cuando la conocí se porto muy amable conmigo, me hizo olvidar el mal trato que recibí por parte de…..- era mejor cortar eso, tampoco quería dejar a la pelirroja en mal.

-¿De Karin?, no te preocupes por ella se de lo que es capaz de hacer esa tipa solo para conseguir lo que quiere.- Esto lo decía con un tono serio y a Sakura le pareció ver un sus ojos un brillo que causaba temor- Bueno llegamos, ya Sakura saldrá todo bien además no estaremos por mucho tiempo solo una media hora- Y apagando el coche le sujeto su mano y después la coloco a la altura de su rostro y la beso, eso a Sakura le produjo un escalofrió, las actitudes que el tomaba con ella y las que ella hacia con el eran de personas que ya llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerse, todo era tan natural.

* * *

-Oye Neji vi bien o mi imaginación me hizo creer que Sasuke venia con alguien en el coche.

-No si viste bien, Sasuke trae a alguien, que fastidio solo espero que la chica no sea tan pesada como con las que sale.

-Pues eso espero yo también, ya que mi hermano tiene un gusto muy bueno al escoger mujeres guapas, pero huecas de cerebro y con un ego mayor que el del mismo Sasuke jajaja.

En eso estaban cuando a lo lejos se diviso a Sasuke acompañado de una chica de cabello rosa, a lo cual Itachi solo sonrió, al parecer Sasuke había tomado lo de la chica en serio, ahora era solo esperar a que aquella peli rosa no fuera otra loca o peor aun una Karin mas.

-Hola saludo Sasuke, les presento a la Señorita Sakura Haruno.

-Hola mucho gusto-saludo Sakura con una gran sonrisa y les tendió la mano en forma de saludo.

-Hola- Saludaron los dos presentes, Neji no sabia como ver a Sakura ya que parecía una chica normal y aparte era guapa y por otra parte Itachi sabia que tenia que disculparse por lo pasado con la chica.

-¿Oye Itachi no tienes que decirle algo a Sakura?-Menciono su hermano menor.

-Si claro- tosió un poco y de nuevo le tendió la mano a Sakura, la cual esta tomo al instante- Hola señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, soy el hermano de Sasuke y le pido disculpas por lo sucedido hace días, la verdad no fue mi intención ofenderla, le suplico me disculpe.-Esto a Sakura le causo asombro ya que sabia el porque de esa invitación, y aunque al principio le había molestado el hecho de que todo aquello era para probarla, a la vez le dio gusto demostrar que ella no era una persona que se dejaba seducir por cualquiera y mucho menos encantar por carros lujosos o citas a restaurantes lujosos y sobre todo si esas citas eran hechas por los dueños, así que Sakura decidió empezar de nuevo con Itachi.

-Es un placer conocerte Itachi, y puedes llamarme solo Sakura, y sobre lo anterior, tienes mis disculpas, Sasuke me explico el porque de tal situación, tal vez la que debería disculparse soy yo por decirte tales cosas, pero debes de comprender que no te conocía y lo mejor hubiera sido empezar con buen pie ¿no crees?, de cualquier modo me da gusto que empecemos de nuevo.

El único que se encontraba totalmente fuera de lugar era Neji, ya que aquello era un tanto raro para el, a lo que después Itachi solo se limito a decirle que después le explicaría todo aquello, después de eso las cosas se relajaron, bueno ya había pasado por lo que mas le incomodaba enfrentarse a Itachi después de lo que paso con el, ahora solo esperaba que las personas que le faltaba por conocer no fueran a hacer como las personas que iban al hotel, déspotas y groseras.

-¿Bueno y el feliz padre como esta?-pregunto Sasuke volviendo al tema principal al estar en el hospital y comenzar a caminar por los pasillos, e inconscientemente tomo la mano de Sakura, a lo que para ella la tomo de sorpresa, tanto que los otros dos se pudieron dar cuenta y a la vez les asombro la reacción de Sasuke, a la chica no le molesto y se aferro a su mano.

-La verdad la situación es un poco delicada, Hinata no ha dilatado en su totalidad y el parto se retraso, ya te debes de imaginar lo asustados que están los dos, si se demora mas le tendrán que hacer una cesárea a Hinata.-comento Neji.

-Ya entiendo, la verdad que es preocupante, pobre Naruto debe estar muy alterado.

-Si Sasuke, ¿oye por que no van tu y Sakura haberlos?, así Neji y yo esperamos a Tenten al igual que a ti en el estacionamiento.

-Esta bien, pero ¿en que piso es?- pregunto Sasuke.

-En el segundo, pregunta en la recepción ahí te dirán la habitación- le decía Itachi ya marchándose con Neji- Por cierto Aine esta con ellos, de seguro le dará mucho gusto verte Sakura- y así se alejaron del lugar para ir al encuentro de Tenten.

-¿Te fijaste de la forma en que le tomo la mano Itachi?, al parecer Sasuke ni se percato de eso jaja.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ya que Sasuke no tolera que lo toquen y menos en publico, tal vez ella sea la chica por la que tanto esperamos para el- y así siguieron comentando lo que paso con Sasuke.

En el elevador.

-Bueno al parecer todo hasta ahora a salido bien ¿verdad?, espero que ya estés mas tranquila.

-Si la verdad que estaba un poco nerviosa con lo de tu hermano, pero ya todo se aclaro jajá.

-Bueno ahora te diré, con quienes nos vamos a encontrar en la habitación, a excepción de Aine puesto que ya la conoces.- Sasuke dio un suspiro y comenzó- Bueno el feliz padre se llama Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki y el es algo mmmm como decirlo, hiperactivo, bueno ya lo conocerás, además que el mi mejor amigo y su esposa Hinata es prima de Neji, es muy seria y algo tímida, la hubieras visto cuando Naruto se le declaro jaja fue algo gracioso ya que se desmayo.

-No le veo lo gracioso a eso, pobre debió de estar muy emocionada.-Le regañaba Sakura aun Sasuke que seguía riéndose.

-No me rio de Hinata si no de la cara que puso Naruto, pensó que la había matado jajaja, bueno como ya te lo mencione antes ya lo conocerás.

Y por fin llegaron a la habitación después de preguntar en la recepción y dejar a las enfermeras con la boca abierta al ver aquel hombre tan apuesto.

-Naruto, podrías ver quien es por favor- decía Hinata aun limpiándose las lagrimas que Aine no logro quitar de su rostro- No quiero que me encuentren así, toda mal.

-Si claro, además así llorando también te ves muy linda- y después de esto se levanto y fue a ver quien tocaba a la puerta, al abrir sus ojos se agrandaron y se aguaron, puesto que en la puerta se encontraba su mejor amigo y fue entonces que al igual que Hinata el también necesitaba a alguien con quien compartir esa preocupación, así que no dudo en abalanzarse sobre el cuando Sasuke entro de lleno a la habitación- ¡SASUKE, QUE BUENO QUE LLEGASTE AMIGO!

-Sabes que no te dejaría solo Naruto, pero ¿podrías dejarme respirar?, además tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Y así al igual que con Neji e Itachi, Sasuke presento a Sakura, la cual fue muy bien recibida por los presentes.

-Que bueno es verte de nuevo Sakura, la atrajo Aine para que estuviera con ellas, ya que Naruto pidió hablar a solas con Sasuke- Me alegro verte contenta.

-Gracias, espero que no sea inoportuna- se disculpo Sakura.

-Para nada- le respondió Hinata- Supongo que eres la novia de Sasuke y la oficial ya que nunca ha presentado a nadie con tanto gusto como lo hizo contigo, aparte que nunca le conocimos a nadie jaja.

-Bueno de hecho no somos novios- le confeso Sakura.

-Razón entonces para pensar que eres muy importante para Sasuke- le explico Aine.

Y así se pusieron a platicar las tres como grandes amigas, hasta que se toco el punto que en ese momento afligía a Hinata.

-¿Sabes?, yo estudiaba medicina y en mis primeras practicas me toco estar en maternidad- les comentaba Sakura- Lo mas recomendable en casos como el tuyo es relajarse, ya que el bebe esta sometido a mucho estrés y por lo tanto es difícil que descienda, además a eso aplícale tu estrés, pues pobre bebe ¿no crees?, lo mas recomendable es relajarte y veras como dilatas a la totalidad, si fuera muy grave los doctores no te hubieran dejado esperar ya que de inmediato te hubieran sometido a una cesárea, pero como saben que lograras relajarte pues te dieron la oportunidad de esperar.

Y esto fue para Hinata un remanso de paz y de tranquilidad, ya que aquella chica le hizo sentir mucha seguridad en sus palabras, parecía como si Aine tuviera una gemela, ya que la chica en muchas maneras se parecía a la ya mencionada.

-Lo ves Hinata, no tienes por que preocuparte mira que mejor que alguien que conozca del tema te lo diga- le animaba Aine, Hinata de inmediato relajo los músculos y así paso una hora.

-Señora Uzumaki, vengo a revisarla- menciono una enfermera, y al instante se acercaron Naruto y Sasuke- Muy bien Hinata, ya dilataste un centímetro mas, si sigues así no habrá porque realizarte la cesárea, solo te faltan 4centimetros mas y tendrás pronto a tu bebe en brazos- y así salió la enfermera de la habitación.

-Lo ves solo era cuestión de relajarse- Le contesto Sakura.

-Vaya Sakura tenias mucha razón, no se como agradecértelo jaja.

-No es nada, además todo lo hiciste tu sola. Me alegra que ya estés mejor Hinata.

En ese momento Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la retiro de ellos, tenia que decirle algo sobre su comida en el restaurant.

-Sakura tengo que decirte algo, no podre llevarte a comer, Naruto me a pedido de favor si puedo quedarme mientras Hinata tiene al bebe, al parecer el tonto esta muy asustado y no quiere quedarse solo.

-mm, ya veo, bueno no es para tanto Sasuke no te preocupes, lo importante ahora es que estés con el ya que por lo visto si necesita que alguien se quede a su lado.

-Te prometo recompensártelo Sakura.

-No tienes por que preocuparte, a demás ya es tarde y tengo que volver a casa antes de que se haga de noche, lo mejor será que me vaya Sasuke.- La idea de irse no le gusto a Sasuke y no la iba a dejar ir sola, en ese momento una cuñada, la cual no los perdió de vista se acerco a ellos.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto Aine.

-Si, lo que pasa es que le prometí a Sakura llevarla a comer pero Naruto me ha pedido que me quede.- le explico Sasuke

-Yo le he dicho que no se preocupe, además ya son las 4 y tengo que regresar temprano a casa- dijo una Sakura para su pesar por que la realidad era que no tenía ganas de irse.

-Pues ¿y por que no comen en el comedor del hospital?-Les dijo Aine sin mas.- La comida es buena y pues estarían a solas mientras se ponen de acuerdo con su próxima cita.

-mm tu que dices Sakura ¿aceptas?- la verdad a Sasuke no le agradaba la idea, pero si esa era la única forma de retener a la chica peli rosa lo haría, solo esperaba que la comida no le callera mal.

-Bueno por mi no hay problema, además me estoy muriendo de hambre jaja.

-Entonces no se diga mas, vamos Sakura- y obedeciendo a su príncipe azul, tomaron camino juntos al comedor del hospital.

Cuando Aine estaba a punto de volver con Naruto y Hinata su celular sonó, y al ver de quien se trataba solo giro sus ojos y de sus labios salió un bufido, ya se había tardado esa tonta en llamarle y lo mas seguro para preguntar por su cuñado, ya que seguramente Sasuke no contestaba sus llamadas.

-¿Hola?- contesto Aine con molestia.

-A mi también me da gusto saludarte Aine- le devolvió la molestia Karin.

-Oye si no tienes nada mejor que hacer que tirar tu veneno, por que no lo haces contigo en frente de un espejo he.

-Pues no llamo por gusto idiota, sino busco a Sasuke, ya que no me contesta en su celular.- lo decía con tanta sorna que Aine casi se le sale una carcajada, le encantaba molestarla y más cuando su cuñado era el tema en cuestión.

-Pues si no te contesta es porque ya lo has de tener fastidiado, por cierto aquí la única idiota eres tu, ya que si hubieras hablado con el en la oficina temprano, te hubieras percatado que Sasuke se fue de fiesta con aquella chica nueva de contabilidad, ya sabes esa rubia despampanante, al parecer a Sasuke le llamaron la atención sus dos amigas que tiene por delantera- y antes de que Aine siguiera con aquellas palabras que a la peli roja le sacaban chispas, esta cerro la llamada. Después de esto Aine no pudo contener la risa, al instante unos labios la callaron.

-¡Itachi!, me asustaste.

-De que te estabas riendo- y la aprisiono contra la pared, mientras Aine le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos

-Karin me llamo buscando a Sasuke y pues como tu hermano no le contesta ya sus llamadas, se me ocurrió decirle una mentirita jaja.

-¿Y que le dijiste?- preguntaba mientras le daba cortos besos en su cuello, asiendo que la chica se retorciera de las cosquillas y de la excitación que en ese momento el le provocaba.

-Pues que Sasuke se había ido de jerga con la nueva contadora de la empresa, ya sabes la rubia despampanante portadora de dos grandes senos jajaja, y pues como que no le gusto ya que me corto la llamada jaja.

-Eres verdaderamente astuta, Isura de seguro estará muy agradecida a pesar de que a sus 75 años siga teniendo ese pegue con Sasuke jajaja.

-Amor Karin es tonta, y jamás se imaginaria que esa rubia es Isura, ella de seguro pensara encontrarse a una modelo y no a alguien de 75 años jaja.

Y entre risas y caricias la situación se fue tornando algo más candente al punto de que no se percataron que una enfermera los había visto y fue a llamarles la atención.

-Oigan si pretenden tener un bebe, escogieron un sitio muy extraño para hacerlo, así que les ruego que se comporten o si no tendré que pedirles que se retiren- Ante estas palabras supieron entonces que se encontraban enfrente de los cuneros, con varios espectadores de menos de 2 días de haber nacido.

-Vaya Itachi somos unos depravados, mira que casi hacerlo entre unos bebes jaja- Aine se fue acercando hasta quedar a centímetros del vidrio que los separaba de los infantes, fue seguida por Itachi que la abrazo por la espalda y recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro, se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos contemplando a los pequeños y después Aine rompió el silencio.- Itachi ¿porque nosotros no tenemos un bebe si nuestro matrimonio es perfecto?

-……

Aine al no obtener respuesta se entristeció, ella jamás había tocado ese tema desde de lo de Karin y el supuesto hijo, pues Aine pensaba que Itachi aun no estaba listo o simplemente aquel amargo recuerdo lo dejo sin ganas de uno. Dio un suspiro para después escuchar la respuesta de Itachi.

-No lo tenemos por que nunca me lo pediste Aine- lo dijo de la manera más simple.

-Itachi y ¿si te lo pido ahora?- se volteo para verlo a los ojos y aun abrazada a el.

-Entonces tendrás que decir las palabras mágicas- le decía el sin quitarle la mirada.

-Itachi quiero que tengamos un bebe por favor- Después ya no pudo continuar ya que Itachi le sello los labios con los de el, para luego decirle entre besos que se había tardado mucho en pedirlo.

Aquello era totalmente alocado después de pedirle un hijo, Itachi la había conducido a una habitación del hospital serrando la puerta con seguro y poniendo un letrero de restricción para que creyeran que en aquel cuarto se encontraba un enfermo de gravedad y no una pareja apunto de hacer el amor.

Y ahí estaban los dos parados y excitados tanto por la locura de hacerlo en un hospital y por las caricias que se propinaban, habían quedado que se esperarían hasta llegar a su casa, y así todos agitados, Itachi le había dicho que llamaría a su padre para informarle en donde se encontraban al momento en que Aine le daba su celular sus manos se rozaron, asiendo imposible el contacto visual y de nuevo se besaron sabiendo que aquello que tanto esperaban no se lograría esa noche, si no ahí mismo.

Así que Itachi la condujo a esa habitación, sin saber si había alguien o no solo sabía que la necesitaba y deseaba estar con ella como desde la primera vez que la conoció.

Entre cada beso el le decía que la amaba, asiendo que ella solo con esas palabras tocara el cielo, y poco a poco asiendo que la espera valiera la pena, el se coloco detrás de ella besando su cuello y quitando su blusa, ella solo enredaba sus dedos en la cabellera de el, mientras pegaba su cuerpo contra el, sintiendo la hombría de su esposo y respirando con dificultad, así pasaron los minutos de lenta tortura, hasta que al fin quedaron desnudos, el la recostó en la camilla y empezó desde sus pies a brindarle besos y con sus manos acariciaba sus piernas, mientras ella solo se limitaba a suspirar y a decir su nombre. Lento así había decidido llevar el ritmo Itachi, quería disfrutar de ella, quería que ella misma lo disfrutara, Aine sabia que Itachi asía todo aquello porque le gustaba estar con ella, sabia que su marido la amaba y la complacía en todo, que jamás hubo y habrá un "no" para ella, le encantaba ser tratada como a una princesa y no por eso abusaba de el, no era todo lo contrario, ella le demostraba respeto y cada día le hacia saber a su esposo que era digna de el, así que aquellas sensaciones las disfrutaba al máximo y así seria hasta el final de sus días.

Ahora le faltaba menos para llegar a la intimidad de su esposa, cada beso que era dado cerca de aquella área, Aine arqueaba su espalda y pedía por mas, pronto comenzó a besar su intimidad mientras sus manos tomaron los senos de Aine, la tortura era tal que solo podía tomar con fuerza las sabanas de la cama, cuando Itachi quedo satisfecho con aquella zona, para disgusto de su mujer ya que faltaba nada para que ella acabara, se coloco sobre ella, y seguía besando su cuello hasta que llego a sus senos, Aine quería complacerlo y cuando estuvo a punto de tomar su miembro en sus manos Itachi le dijo que esta vez el llevaría el control, que a ella solo le tocaba disfrutar, tomo las manos de la chica y las puso sobre la cabeza de ella mientras el seguía besando su senos, tomo uno entre sus labios y comenzó a darle pequeños mordiscos, mientras una mano bajaba por el vientre de ella y se perdía entre sus muslos, Itachi introdujo un dedo en su vagina, mientras ella solo podía gemir del placer de aquello que el le brindaba, después un segundo intruso y luego nada, a lo que ella sabia bien que Itachi ya había llegado a su limite y ahora seria el quien quería disfrutar de ella, liberando al seno de su boca, acerco su rostro al de su esposa y con un beso suave le dijo cuanto la necesitaba, y viéndose a los ojos el comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente siguiendo su propio plan, después otro beso y un suspiro por parte de ella que se ahogo entre los besos al sentirlo dentro en su totalidad, y comenzaron a moverse despacio, Aine rodeo la cintura de Itachi con sus piernas, para sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella, después de un tiempo las embestidas se volvieron mas desesperantes y con fuerza, asiendo que los dos gimieran olvidando en el lugar en donde estaban, Itachi sintió que las paredes de Aine comenzaron a tensarse, avisándole que su esposa no tardaría en llegar, así que las embestidas se volvieron violentas y placenteras para la chica, asiendo que el cometido de Itachi se cumpliera y así los dos fueron arrastrados al momento mas alucinante de su encuentro, donde Itachi descargo toda su esencia en ella, esperando que dentro de poco la chica le diera la noticia de que serian padres.

-No pienses que con esto ya te salvaste de continuar mas tarde en casa- Le dijo Itachi con un sonrisa retorcida y bañado en sudor.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras, por que entonces seré yo quien te torture- y con un beso dieron por terminado solo por unas horas mas su encuentro.

* * *

En otra área del hospital se encontraba un peli negro todo frustrado ya que su cita parecía más bien una reunión de amigos. Ahí, sentado junto a el se encontraba Naruto, charlando de lo mas cómodo con la nueva amiga casi novia de Sasuke.

-Pues como te decía a Sasuke nunca le gustaron los festivales, ya ves es un amargado y …..

-¿Oye Naruto que no se suponía que deberías de estar con tu esposa?- mencionaba ya Sasuke con una vena resaltada en su frente.

-Lo que pasa que Hinata se durmió y pues yo vine a buscar algo de comer y pues me los encontré aquí, no les parece fabuloso, los tres platicando cómodamente- mientras decía esto los abrazaba.

-¿Bueno Sakura ya te conté la vez que Sasuke y yo nos hicimos amigos?

-No… pero mira Naruto lo que pasa es que nosotros- y después como si el destino no quisiera que se conocieran se acercaron Neji y Tenten tomando asiento para conversar, después de una hora los dejaron solos.

-Bueno al fin estamos solos- tomando las manos de Sakura, pero después un rubio se acerco de nuevo corriendo.

-SASUKE HINATA ESTA DANDO A LUZ.

-Y entonces que haces aquí idiota deberías estar con ella- le respondió Sasuke.

-VINE POR TI, NO ENTRARE SOLO A LA SALA DE PARTO

-QUE NO ENTRARE AHÍ………. – y así Naruto se llevo a Sasuke y a Sakura del comedor.

* * *

SALA DE PARTO.

-No puede haber tantas personas aquí señor- le decía un Dr. A Naruto.

-Es que no las podemos dejar a fuera todos son de la familia.

-Sera mejor que yo me retire- decía Sakura.

-No ya que tu eres la casi novia de Sasuke y si tu no estas el no se querrá quedar, y si el no se queda Itachi y Aine tampoco ya que no le verían el caso y como ellos ya no estarán Neji y Tenten también se irán, dejando me a mi solo.

-Señor pero en esta habitación hay mas de diez personas, ya con enfermeras y todo, además no creo que a su esposa le parezca.

-A MI ME DA IGUAL- decía Hinata ya pujando para liberarse de ese terrible dolor- PUEDE ESTAR HASTA EL MISMISIMO PRESIDENTE SI QUIEREN PERO HAAAAAAAAAAAAA PODRIAN HACERME CASO Y TOMAR EN CUENTA A LA MUJER QUE ESTA PARIENDO HAAAAAAAAAAA.

-Ya tranquila Hinata, que el Dr. Sabe lo que hace- le decía un Naruto ya nervioso.

-NARUTO POR FAVOR HAAAAAAAA, ¿PODRIAS COOPERAR CERRANDO EL PICO?

-Haber todos ya tranquilos, señora usted respire como se le dijo- le decía el Dr. Mientras tomaba asiento y le indicaba cuando tenía que pujar.

Todos los demás solo observaban estaban tan emocionados e incluso nerviosos mas que Naruto.

-Muy bien señora, solo otro empujon mas y terminaremos.

-Eso Hinata, tu puedes- la animaba Naruto

-NARUTO TENGO QUE DECIRTE ALGO- le soltó de repente Hinata.

-Lo que sea mi amor ya sabes que estoy contigo.

Sudorosa, roja de tanto esfuerzo y con los ojos cerrados tratando de contener el dolor solo lo dijo sin más

-NO QUIERO QUE ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TODA TU VIDA

-¿QUE?(0.0)

-LO QUE OISTE TU TIENES LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO.

-ASI PUES YO NO ESCUCHE QUE TE QUEJARAS EN EL MOMENTO, SI NO TODO LO CONTRARIO "ASI NARUTO, MAS TE QUIERO DENTR………

-Ya cierra la boca Naruto no necesitamos saber detalles de su vida marital- le recalco el primo de Hinata.

-Solo otro intento señora uno mas.

Y como si su vida dependiera de ello dio el ultimo grito y detrás de ella fue seguido un llanto de bebe.

-Por fin termino todo- decía un Sasuke algo perturbado por la situación.

-Muy bien papas les presento a su Bebe.- mientras el Dr, decía esto se lo puso en el regazo de Hinata mientras esta solo lloraba del dolor antes sentido y por su bebe, Naruto por su parte se encontraba maravillado, mirando a su primogénito, quien había sacado el pelo negro azulado de su madre, así sin mas los dos se vieron a los ojos y después unieron sus labios, todos los demás se acercaron para ver al nuevo integrante de la familia Uzimaki Hyúga.


	5. capitulo 5

_**HOLA BUENO ANTES DE ESMPEZAR MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ACEPTAR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS OTRA COSA SE ME OLVIDO MENCIONAR QUE EL PERSONAJE DE AINE, ME LO PRESTO MI AMIGA ATORI-CHAN, OTRA COSA NO SE CUANTOS CAPITULOS VAYA A TENER YA QUE SE IRA REDACTANDO CONFORME LA HISTORIA AVANCE PERO LO QUE SI ES QUE NO TENGO PENSADO HACERLO TAN LARGO APROX UNOS 10 O 12 CAP. OJO APROXIMADAMENTE ESOS. BUENO NO LOS ENTRETENGO MAS Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL NUEVO CAPITULO BYE Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. **_

_**Bueno naruto no me pertenece sino a masashi kishimoto y en este capitulo Sasuke nos narra lo que paso años atrás con los Uchiha, la separación de sus padres y su promesa de vengarse**_

_**Lo que esta en letra cursiva son los recuerdos de Sasuke y lo que esta con la letra normal es el presente, bueno aclarando esto los dejo que disfruten bye.**_

_

* * *

_

_**CAPITULO 5- LA LINEA DEL PASADO.**_

En un sofá de una mansión de ensueño se encontraba un chico de 27 años perdido en sus pensamiento, recordaba aquel día en que los sueños de su familia se fueron a la basura, solo con su pasado; aun cuando ya hacia tiempo de eso, aun cuando había encontrado a una persona distinta a el, pero que compartía su anhelo aunque ella no lo supiera, la promesa que hizo con Itachi seguía en pie, quizá su hermano ya no quería esa venganza tanto como el, ya que en brazos de Aine logro encontrar la paz y el perdón de su madre. Pero el no se retractaría, no el no, no importaba el modo.

-Ante todo jure vengarme, jure que la persona responsable pagaría todo el daño que ocasiono, y si eso representaba marcar mi cuerpo con el veneno de esa maldita mujer, aquella mujer que fue capaz de separar a mi familia y aun ahora sigue causando estragos en esta, pues simplemente pretendería y si que lo haría, yo Sasuke Uchiha, destruiré a Karin con mi propio veneno. Y después si tu puedes comprenderlo y perdonarme, estaré contigo siempre Sakura.

Flash back Sasuke

_-Mama, ¿estas segura que no olvidaste tu cartera en la tienda?-_

_-No Sasuke, la olvide en el buro de mi habitación estoy segura- Decía una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro -Lamento que tengamos que regresar cariño._

_-No te fijes mama además para mi no es molestia, ya me hacia falta tomarme unos días libres._

_-No dejes que tu padre te presione tanto en el trabajo, si tienes dudas puedes preguntarle a Itachi el ya paso por lo que tu jajaja._

_-Mira quien esta ahí, no se va a morir pronto ¿ he madre?- Y bajando del auto se acerco a su hijo que parecía molesto._

_-Itachi, ¿hijo estas bien?-pregunto la mujer preocupada._

_-No mama perdimos un contrato ya que papa no se presento a la junta que teníamos el día de hoy y he venido a la casa haber si estaba._

_-Pues no creo que allá venido aquí, Sasuke y yo salimos hace 20 min y no estaba._

_-He tratado de localizar a Karin para ver si lo ha visto pero su asistente me dijo que salió y dejo olvidado su celular._

_-Ya veo, bueno que les parece si entro a recoger mi cartera y salimos a buscarlo- y en la puerta de la gran Mansión Uchiha se perdió Mikoto._

_-Y que tal tu sasuke como van las cosas ahora que nuestro padre te dio las riendas, de los bancos._

_-Pues el viejo me pisa los talones cada vez que puede jajaja_

_-A si es él, ya después que tomes el control te dejara de molestar, solo tienes que demostrarle que eres capaz y estoy seguro que lo eres Sasuke._

_Entre risas y bromas todo era tranquilo hasta que la desdicha de la vida se hace presente._

_-¡JOVEN SASUKE….JOVEN SASUKE!- gritaba con desespero la ama de llaves, una mujer que había estado al servicio de la familia Uchiha durante años, sirviendo para los jóvenes herederos una nana, para Fugaku una madre y para Mikoto la mas fiel confidente._

_Itachi y Sasuke corrieron hacia ella, mientras se acercaban y al notar en su cara la expresión de terror y desconcierto, en su boca recorrió el sabor del mas amargo miedo, imaginando lo peor, algo en ellos les hizo saber que al entrar a esa casa, su casa, la que había sido testigo de infinidad de recuerdos junto a sus padres, marcaria algo nuevo, algo que ya no seria igual a lo que estuvieron acostumbrados._

_-¡¿QUE SUCEDE MORINO, QUE PASA?!- gritaba Itachi y antes que Morino contestara, escucharon los gritos de su madre y de alguien mas._

_Pensando lo peor, Itachi corrió escaleras arriba y detrás de este Sasuke._

_-¡ERES UNA MALDITA………. MALAGRADECIDA BRUJA!- gritaba Mikoto, mientras arrastraba de los cabellos a una pelirroja desnuda, la cual gritaba como si con eso pudiera liberarse de ella._

_-¡SUELTAME MIKOTO…….SUELTAME, YA BASTA!- era lo único que Karin podía decir, no esperaba que Mikoto pudiera con ella._

_-¡¿COMO PUDISTE, COMO TE ATREVISTE…..PENSASTE QUE NUNCA ME HIBA A DAR CUENTA DE TUS INTENCIONES, PENSASTE QUE ESTABA CIEGA?!_

El recodar esa imagen en su mente lo hacia remolinearse en el sofá, bebía mas licor como si eso pudiera mitigar de un solo golpe el dolor y la rabia.

_Para cuando los hermanos llegaron, Mikoto estaba encima de Karin con las manos alrededor de su cuello y las lagrimas bañaban su rostro, aquella hermosa cara que nunca demostró tristeza y enojo ante sus hijos, por primera vez en su vida vieron rabia en ella; Sasuke tomo a su madre de la cintura y trataba de separarla. En tanto Itachi dirigió la mirada a la habitación que se encontraba frente a ellos y ahí sentado en el filo de la cama, estaba su padre con las manos sobre su cabeza, como despertando de un sueño confuso, Itachi comprendió todo y sus pies se movieron en dirección a su padre, con cada paso dado el coraje iba en aumento, el olor a licor le oprimió el corazón y ahí como un gigante plantado delante de su padre la rabia lo cegó._

_-¿QUE FUE LO QUE HICE HIJO?- con desgarro en sus palabras pregunto Fugaku_

_- Destruir a nuestra familia padre- eso y solo eso escucho antes que Itachi estrellara su puño sobre su cara. Fue en ese instante cuando el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos dos._

_Cuando Sasuke logro separar a su madre de Karin y al voltear buscando a su hermano, miro como Itachi le propinaba el único y ultimo golpe a su padre, como cámara lenta observo como de estar sentado en la cama caía su padre lentamente al suelo y como la sangre de este salía de su boca, miro a su hermano el cual no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, seguía ahí plantado y su rostro ensombrecido, pero al mirar sus ojos pudo comprobar que Itachi estaba asustado, el mismo no creía lo que acababa de hacer, al igual que Sasuke._

_Morino entro en cuanto vio la escena, corrió hacia Itachi y lo abrazo con desespero._

_-¡NO MI NIÑO….NO HIJO, MIRA QUE ES TU PADRE…..MI NIÑO MIRA QUE ES TU PADRE!- sacudía su cuerpo queriéndolo volver en si; por su parte Itachi ya no sabia que le dolía mas, ver a su madre llorar, la desesperación de Morino o el haberse atrevido a golpear a su padre, en ese instante trato de pedir perdón, pero de sus labios solo salió lo que su mente pensó._

_-El ya no es mi padre, ya no es nada para mí._

_Mikoto corrió dentro de la habitación, Sasuke se levanto del piso y antes de seguir a su madre miro a Karin, la cual seguía tirada en el piso y sin ningún recato de cubrir su piel desnuda._

_-¿Te gusta Sasuke, te gusta lo que vez?- con una sonrisa cínica le dijo Karin._

_-¡Cavaste tu propia ruina!-Sasuke se percato de que algunos empleados habían llegado al lugar y que las palabras que acababa de decir causaron temor en las personas ajenas aun al problema._

_Aprovechando esto y viéndose rodeada de testigos aprovecho la pelirroja para que la victima fuera ella._

_-Sasuke yo…..no quería, tu padre se aprovecho de mi….el ….el me dijo que me amaba, pero te juro que yo no quería- cada palabra envenenada se clavo en la mente de los hermanos fuera verdad o mentira, para error de ellos y satisfacción en Karin le creyeron, además la situación en la que estaban no les daba mas opciones de creer._

_-Itachi sal de aquí- su voz sonaba fría y decidida._

_-Mama yo…._

_-Fuera he dicho_

_-Mama por favor yo……_

_-Vete de una vez y lleva a Sasuke contigo- jalo a Itachi fuera de la habitación y Morino detrás de ellos sin decir ya mas nada. Sasuke permanecía en la misma posición y al sentir la mano de su madre volvió a la realidad._

_Al ver a Karin envuelta en una toalla que las empleadas le habían dado, Mikoto se acerco a ella y ante el asombro de todos se la quito, con voz firme le dijo:_

_-TU LLEGATE A ESTA CASA SIN NADA Y ASI TE IRAS, A DEMAS NO HACE FALTA QUE TE CUBRAS, YA ESTA VISTO QUE PARA TI LA VERGÜENZA NO EXISTE._

_-¡TU NO PUEDES DEJARME ASI MIKOTO!- le grito Karin altanera_

_De pronto una mejilla se encontraba marcada por la mano de Mikoto, que de tal fuerza pinto el rostro de la pelirroja._

_-TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DECIRME QUE DEBO Y QUE NO HACER, TE GUSTE O NO TE GUSTE._

_-PERO YO AQUÍ- trataba de defenderse Karin._

_-NUNCA SERAS NADA KARIN Y NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS A PISAR MI CASA_

_-¡ESTA ES LA CASA DE FUGAKU TAMBIEN MIKOTO!- y de nuevo otro golpe._

_-¿¡NO ESCUCHASTE!?, ACASO TAN ESTUPIDA ERES PARA NO ENTENDER QUE AQUÍ NO MANDAS, Y SI TE RECOGIMOS DE LA RUINA ERA PORQUE JAMAS PENSAMOS QUE MASASHI TUVIERA POR HIJA A UNA ZORRA._

_Ante la mirada atónita de todos Mikoto saco a Karin desnuda de su casa, nadie se movió y tampoco pensaban hacerlo la situación era demasiado incomoda, al cabo de unos minutos Mikoto se adentro a la habitación cerrando su paso a todo aquel que quisiera pasar, al entrar su fuerza se fue, solo estaba su orgullo y dignidad con ella._

_Las palabras dichas por Karin, aquellas que aseguraban que Fugaku estaba enamorado de ella, Mikoto sabia que eran mentira, ahí frente a un ventanal corrían las lagrimas de una madre y esposa que a pesar de todo amaba a su marido y ella sabia que el le correspondía, pero ante todo era una mujer y por mas que supiera la verdad, sentía su orgullo en el piso y aunque la decisión fuera drástica y ventajosa para cierta pelirroja, ella necesitaba saber su valor en esa casa, no, no era eso, ella quería saber que tanto significaba para Fugaku, así que la decisión era irse de ahí._

_Después sintió unos brazos rodearla…._

_-¿Tu te puedes imaginar el asco que en estos momentos me das?- ¿que mas puede tener una voz llena de decepción y tristeza? eso era lo que el eco de su voz se preguntaba._

_-Mi dulce Mikoto no, te juro que no se lo que paso, yo no…..- y callo de rodillas ante ella._

_-Yo si lo se- y fue cuando el recuerdo de momentos antes regreso._

_**Flash back de Mikoto**_

_**Al escuchar ruido de su habitación, giro inmediatamente la perilla, sus ojos observaron a su esposo tirado en la cama con los brazos extendidos y sobre el a una pelirroja que se movía frenéticamente mientras se burlaba de el.**_

_**-Pobre Fugaku te dormiste antes de empezar a jugar, tranquilo al parecer se me paso la dosis del somnífero jajaja, si no hubiera sido así jamás hubieras permitido esto.**_

_**Después lo que sintió Karin fue un par de manos sujetar su cabello.**_

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Eso fue lo que Mikoto vio y sabía que su esposo no era culpable, y la suerte estuvo con ella al escuchar a la propia Karin decirlo, de lo contrario lo odiaría para siempre, pero no podía perdonar que cuando ella mencionaba actitudes sospechosas de la pelirroja, su marido terminara defendiéndola, alegando que era una pobre muchacha huérfana._

_-¿Qué hago mi amor, dime que hacer?- después de saber que había sido engañado y usado por su protegida, buscaba consuelo hincado en el piso y con las manos en su rostro._

_-¿Porque nunca me escuchaste?, yo te lo decía no por molestarte, era lo que yo sentía de ella, ¿porque nunca me escuchas?- sus piernas no la pudieron sostener mas y callo junto a el llorando como si fuera la perdida de algún familiar y no del todo estaban mal, ya que habían perdido su estabilidad._

_-Mira lo que hizo, te causo la falta de respeto de tus hijos, Itachi que es mi vida y Sasuke mi corazón, te están odiando en este instante y todo a causa de tu necedad._

_-Pero yo no…….._

_-Jamás dude de tu buena voluntad asía Karin Fugaku, jamás me diste motivos para dudar de ti, se que me amas y yo te amo pero…….._

_-¿Pero?_

_-Me iré Fugaku_

_-No, no puedes irte, yo te necesito…. Tú sabes que no fue mi culpa Mikoto por favor._

_Amargas y dolorosas lágrimas que solo ese día darían pasó al reto más grande de Fugaku._

_-Volveré mi amor te lo juro….. Solo que tienes que comprender que esta vez te equivocaste y los errores tienen consecuencia y tú tendrás que cargar con ellas._

_-Itachi y Sasuke, que les diré que hare tienes que ayudarme._

_-No Fugaku ya no mas, siempre soy yo la que mete las manos por ti, siempre te he hecho el bueno delante de ellos. Pero esta vez tu lidiaras con esto solo, ya me canse de luchar por ti delante de tus hijos._

_-Mikoto es……_

_-Volveré cuando te hayas ganado su perdón no antes, solo así regresare. Causaste tu solo esto y solo lo resolverás, diles lo que te conté, mas no les menciones las condiciones de mi regreso._

_Después un beso, el ultimo y por tanto los últimos labios que probarían antes que el perdón llegara hacia ellos de nuevo._

En su mente una y otra vez trataba de aplacar las sombras que ese trauma dejo, para su hermano Itachi el silencio había aplacado tal vez en esos días el dolor, pero Sasuke no pudo, cada día lloraba la traición que Karin había jugado y la debilidad de su padre ante ella.

Entonces recordó las palabras de su madre y de lo decidida que estaba.

_Mikoto salió de su habitación con las maletas hechas, después antes de enfrentarse a sus hijos entreabrió la puerta y de su corazón salieron las palabras que nunca pronuncio "perdóname amor" y ante ella un hombre hecho en llanto. Camino hacia el despacho que durante años sirvió como confesionario para sus hijos y para ella misma; y los vio, Sasuke sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared su cabeza levantada y sus manos sobre su cara, Itachi de pie y observando su mano, aquella que uso para golpear a su padre. El corazón de Mikoto se quebró solo de verlos, estaban asustados, preocupados y sabían las consecuencias._

_-Me voy hijos……._

"Una y otra vez esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, y de nuevo sentía el dolor como la primera vez, ¿porque me castigaba así?, ¿por que crearme ese daño yo solo?, tal vez para no olvidar mi objetivo, o solo el hecho de querer recordar la voz de mi madre."

_Los dos voltearon a verse y después la voltearon hacia ella. Asiendo todo uso de fuerza tanto ellos como Mikoto siguieron._

_-¿Entienden que esto es inevitable cierto?_

_-¡NO MAMA EL QUE TIENE QUE IRSE ES EL!_

_-Sasuke mi corazón no lo hagas más difícil….._

_-El tiene razón mama, Fugaku es el que tiene que irse- nadie se esperaba esa bofetada de parte de Mikoto hacia Itachi._

_-¡ESCUCHAME ITACHI, TU TAMBIEN SASUKE, EL ES SU PADRE………….!_

_-¡PERO MAMA!_

_-¡QUE ESCUCHES SASUKE!…… esto para ustedes no es mas difícil que lo que yo siento, no quiero que le vuelvan a faltar, necesito de ustedes la prudencia que en el no cupo, necesito de ustedes el coraje que el no tuvo y sobre todo el valor que no tendrá._

_Silencio que domino el lugar y roto por la única persona que lo causo._

_-Me iré y no vendrán conmigo, tanto ustedes como el deberán ayudarse a solucionar esto. Itachi si no pides perdón por lo que hiciste tu mismo te impedirás seguir adelante, Sasuke si no aprendes a confiar en el de nuevo y permites que el rencor te domine, te perderás a ti mismo y eso es lo último que yo quiero para ustedes dos._

"Que mas se puede hacer si la persona que amas te impide seguirla y lo peor quedarte porque al final tiene razón."

_-Ustedes tres tienen mucha culpa que pagar y si la única forma de hacer que lo hagan es irme pues así será. No permitiré que corran y si me odian y se sienten bien por eso pues lo aceptare, por que ya me canse de que me mientan y lo peor de que se mientan entre ustedes._

_-¡Mama donde estarás!_

_-Estaré cerca Sasuke, cuiden mi hogar y no permitan que nadie se adueñe de nuestros recuerdos y prométanme que al volver se respirara de nuevo el olor a tranquilidad que siempre hubo._

"Fue eso lo ultimo que dijo antes de marcharse, cuando salió de la puerta sentí que no podía respirar, siempre lo acepte y supe que mi madre era todo mi amor, estuvo conmigo cuando papa me ignoraba por Itachi, pero a pesar de eso el viejo también era mi padre y lo quería y sentía lo mismo que con mama, no lo perdono aun por lo que hizo, pero bien se que aunque nunca no lo dijo el también se vengaría, el no alejo a Karin del todo, pero jamás permitió que entrara a la casa de nuevo, jamás se requirió su presencia en ninguna fiesta de la familia y cuando supo que trato de arruinar la boda de Itachi con Aine, el se mostro como el gigante que era y la puso en su lugar."

"A un así la promesa en el instante en que mama se fue resulto lo siguiente:"

_-¿Me ayudaras Sasuke?_

_-……_

_-Ayúdame a terminar con ella hermano._

_-Como lo haremos Itachi._

_-Jugando su propio juego Sasuke, ¿me ayudaras?_

_-No tienes ni que preguntar, te prometo que terminaremos con ella._

_-¡Poco a poco se hundirá Sasuke, Karin pagara su falta y solo de la forma en que ella sabe jugar!_

"Antes de eso papa hablo con nosotros, aunque parecía increíble lo que nos contara, tanto Itachi como yo le daríamos el beneficio de la duda, mama ya no estaba y no había nadie que nos hiciera confiar en el, entonces solos veríamos a donde nos llevaría todo lo planeado."

"Fueron meses de suplicios, meses de caminos equivocados, palabras dichas con intención de herir y jamás retractarse, nada de mama, parecía como si nunca hubiera existido. La comunicación ante mi padre se perdió, Itachi dejo de asistir a la casa, había semanas que no sabia de el y aunque papa nunca pregunto por el se le veía su preocupación, yo sabia que el jamás le reprocharía a Itachi aquel golpe, como el se lo dijo alguna vez _"me merezco eso y mas", _pero si bien y es cierto, Itachi tampoco escucho de el su perdón y sabia que eso a mi hermano le afectaba."

"Un día sin mas al ver el auto de Itachi en la casa, corrí a su encuentro, no estaba por ningún lugar, ni siquiera en su habitación, solo faltaba un lugar donde buscar, y fue ahí donde lo encontré."

"Ahí sobre la cama estaba Itachi, pero no solo sino con alguien mas _"Karin" _para mi sorpresa estaba viendo a mi hermano sostener sexo con la causante de nuestro sufrimiento, no hice ruido, solo me quede sentado en el piso a espera de que la puerta se abriera. ¿Que diría?, no lo sabia; la puerta se abrió y cara a cara estaba entonces con mi hermano."

_-Su propio juego Sasuke recuérdalo._

_-Pero no aquí Itachi, no se merece estar aquí, si esa es la forma en la que nos vengaremos no la vuelvas a traer._

_Itachi se acerco a su hermano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie._

_-Lo se, discúlpame…… no volverá a suceder._

_Entonces salió Karin de su antigua habitación y a hora era mi turno de venganza._

_-Vaya Karin no sabia que ahora te dedicaras a la prostitución jajajaja. Y dime cobras por comida o por asilo jajaja_

_-¡Itachi di algo me esta ofendiendo!- menciono Karin._

_-¡Desde cuando la verdad es ofensa Karin!, Sasuke solo es sincero._

_-Itachi no voy a permitir que- no pudo continuar ya que una empleada llego y solo para seguir humillando a la ya presa de nuestra venganza._

_-¿Señor Itachi?_

_-¡¿Dime Miyu que pasa?!_

_-Traje lo que me pidió señor_

_-Gracias preciosa entrégaselo a Karin_

_-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto la pelirroja a la mucama mientras tomaba una bolsa de papel_

_-Son las sobras de la comida señorita, fideos con pollo agridulce, el joven Itachi me pidió que se los trajera._

_-No lo vayas a desperdiciar Karin mira que los perros, se quedaron sin su merienda, por cierto gracias por hacerme el favor, aunque la verdad tu desempeño en la cama es espantoso. Bueno me retiro tengo una junta en 20 min y perdí mucho tiempo contigo, nos vemos preciosa Miyu, Sasuke te espero en el auto en cuanto estés listo.-luego de eso Itachi salió sin reparar en verla._

_-Jajajajaja, bueno parece que tendremos a otra perra mas aquí no jajajajaja, vamos Karin no te podrás quejar lograste que Itachi le quitara la comida a sus mascotas ¿eso es ventajoso no?, tal vez la próxima vez te deje dormir en la casa de sus canes jajajaja._

_-¡SON …SON UNOS IDIOTAS, SI PIENSAN QUE HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ, BIEN YA TENIAN LO QUE QUERIAN ¿NO?!-mas furiosa no podría estar_

_Y de repente Karin se sintió atrapada en un rincón de la pared, Sasuke la había inmovilizado y frente a ella le aseguro que aun habría más._

_-Te equivocas, claro que habrá una próxima vez y después otra y otra, hasta el punto en el que te arrastraras pidiendo mas, pero para que no vayas a confundir las cosas te dejare algo claro, serás solo un juguete para nosotros y solo eso, ¿y sabes porque?- Karin negaba con su cabeza, tenia miedo de Sasuke, su voz sonaba amenazante y la forma en la que la sostenía la hacia quejarse del dolor, pensaba que tal vez fue mala idea haber provocado a los Uchiha, pero ya era tarde- Porque no vales nada, no eres nada y nunca jamás serás alguien digna de nosotros- de esa forma termino Sasuke, la libero y después de unos minutos algunos guardias llegaron donde este se encontraba._

_-Señor su hermano nos dijo que tenía problemas para sacar a alguien de la casa._

_-A si es acompañen a esta mujer a la salida y asegúrense de que no vuelva a entrar, no somos una casa de beneficencia y si la vuelven a ver que ronda por la mansión llamen a la policía._

"Malas fueron mis palabras asía ella, si yo hubiera visto a alguien tratar a una mujer como lo había hecho yo, no hubiera dudado en romperle la cara al mal nacido, pero para desgracia de ella yo era ese mal nacido y nadie estaba ahí para detenerme y muchos menos para romperme la cara. Después de eso los guardias se la llevaron y yo detrás de ellos con la bolsa de papel con la comida que había tirado momentos atrás cuando la sujete de los brazos, al salir mire a Itachi recargado en el auto con los brazos cruzados, y que con una gran sonrisa veía la escena y como Karin nos gritaba infinidad de insultos, pero lo que acabábamos de hacer no se comparaba con nada de lo que ella nos dijera.

Itachi volteo a verme y yo también tenia una sonrisa en mi rostro, me hiso una seña para que subiera al auto, cuando nos pusimos en marcha próximos a la salida de la mansión, mi hermano bajo la velocidad y descendió la ventanilla, hiso que los guardias pararan y me quito la bolsa con la comida dentro."

_-Toma Karin se te olvidaba esto, no quiero que después vayan a pensar que soy un deudor jajaja, mira que mis pobres canes se quedaron sin alimento jajaja._

"Habíamos dado el primer paso, lo demás era seguro y fácil de hacer. Itachi y yo nos convertimos en criminales y cómplices a la vez, la haríamos pagar, si mil veces fueron las lágrimas de nuestra madre, dos mil veces serian las de Karin. Después de eso ella volvió a caer, una y otra y otra vez, primero era seducirla, lo cual era simple que mujer no caía ante nuestro encanto, nunca hubo necesidad de usar mas de lo necesario y de igual manera fue con Karin, lo segundo era tener sexo con ella lo cual era igual de fácil, nunca buscamos su placer, solo era satisfacer el nuestro y solo eso, y tercero desecharla como la basura que era, insultos, sarcasmos y desinterés en su persona; así era nuestra venganza y funcionaba o claro que funcionaba, lo vimos cuando Itachi se enamoro de Aine, Karin supo que realmente no era nadie, por mas que hiciera o dijera no pudo con eso, después era obvio que Itachi ya no podría continuar, bueno tal vez con el sexo no, pero con insultos hasta la fecha y que mejor cuando tienes a una aliada extra como mi cuñada"

"Así que ahora solo quedo yo, no digo que no es divertido, pero ahora que quiero tomar mas enserio mi vida, la idea de que esto termine cada vez me convence mas, y es mi deber terminar con esto sea como sea."

"A mi madre solo la vi en la boda de Itachi, hermosa como siempre, pero había algo en sus ojos que nos inquieto tanto a Itachi como a mi y que aun no lo podemos descifrar y mas aun con lo que nos dijo."

_-No desvíen su camino del verdadero, 5 años y aun no puedo regresar a mi hogar, Itachi mi vida……… Sasuke mi corazón, quiero volver, hagan que eso pase por favor._

"Luego de esas palabras la vimos dirigirse a mi padre y este la tomo de su mano y la beso, la cabeza de mi padre se agacho y ella lo abrazo."

"Meditando pienso que tal vez nuestro propósito no era Karin y tal vez malinterpretamos las palabras de nuestra madre, tal vez el propósito era acercarnos a papa, no niego que mas de una vez el viejo trato de acercarse a mi o a Itachi, pero yo no se lo permití y no se lo permito aun, el tener estos recuerdos tan frescos, me hacen imposible mirarlo como un bastardo traidor, no niego que lo quiero, pero no puedo perdonarlo."

"Por la mente de Itachi no se lo que pasa, pero si se que la llegada de Aine a su vida lo trasformo, le dio brillo a sus ojos y vida, ya no es aquel muerto viviente que era, al menos ya dice una oración completa y no solo monosílabos."

"¿Y si fuera Haruno la mujer que tanto busque?, tal vez, no niego que soy diferente cuando estoy con ella, 6 meses viéndola y dudando de ella, formulándome falsas suposiciones, un mes conociéndola ,viéndola y sabiendo que es perfecta, que no necesita nada mas, que mas da donde viva, como viva, donde estudio, en que trabaja o que ropa usa, si lo que yo quiero es tenerla a mi lado a ella y solo a ella, no sus títulos o propiedades los cuales no me darán los besos mas cálidos; dos besos robados para comprobar que era su calor lo que necesitaba."

"Estoy dispuesto a terminar mi venganza contra Karin de eso no habrá poder humano que me haga cambiar de opinión.Y después si tu puedes comprenderlo y perdonarme, estaré contigo siempre Sakura."

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado por que en realidad me esforcé un buen espero, comentarios bonitos jajaja a y gracias por leer mi historia, los quiero un montón o sea mucho bye.**


	6. capitulo 6

_**CAPITULO 6- CONTANDO LOS MESES: PARTE 1**_

"_Hacia mas de 3 mese que había dejado mi empleo, la razón…..cambio de jefes._

_Recapitulando todo lo que en mi vida había acontecido los últimos meses desde marzo a noviembre, había sido un tanto loco y a la vez increíble._

_Después que conocí a Sasuke las cosas se habían vuelto maravillosas, en el trabajo estaba mejor que nunca y los problemas que solía tener de vez en cuando no pasaban a mayores. Bueno yo hubiera querido que todo siguiera igual, pero creo que algunas veces el destino o tal vez la suerte tienen otro modo y mas difícil para que las cosas se acomoden, pues bien todo paso así."_

_**(NA: APARTIR DE AQUÍ TODO ES UN FLAS BACK)**_

_**ABRIL:**_ "Fue un mes maravilloso, había comenzado a salir mas con Sasuke y era indescriptible estar con el, debo de aclarar que después de ese ultimo beso ya no hubo mas y eso yo seguía diciéndome que estaba bien, además no era aun la novia del Uchiha y aunque me gustara o no el sabia respetarme.

Bueno tal parecía que la alegría se me desbordaba por cada poro, pues gente que me veía notaba el cambio de inmediato, a lo cual solo atinaba a sonreír."

-¿Sakura?

-¡Hola señora Kaoru!

-Pero mira que linda que estas, como se ve que te esta yendo bien muchacha, cuando Meki-chan me dijo que estabas muy cambiada decidí averiguar, y dime ¿quien es el afortunado?

-Jajaja…… bueno lo que pasa es que no….. Yo… **(Ahí no ahora que hago, no le puedo decir que salgo con mi novio porque Sasuke no lo es, aunque yo que mas quisiera)**- No como cree no salgo con nadie **(ok ya tengo una escusa mas para no irme al cielo cuando muera)**- Lo que pasa que me promovieron en mi trabajo y pues por eso estoy muy contenta.

-MMM pero que niña mas suertuda, apenas llevas un año y ya te promovieron, pues muchas felicidades linda, te lo mereces, tus papas deben de estar muy contentos de que su princesa sea muy suertuda ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que si! Mi madre aun no lo cree jajaja- risa nerviosa **(y no lo hará, semejante lio el que acabo de crear)**- Bueno yo me retiro si no se me hará tarde, gusto en saludarla y dele un beso a Meki-chan de mi parte por favor.

- Desde luego muchacha, haber si nos visitas mas seguido, suerte y que te vaya muy bien.

Y así sin mas Sakura se alejaba un poco arrepentida de haber dicho esa mentira, la verdad no era tanto lo que había dicho sino, a quien se lo había dicho, y es que su vecina no era precisamente una persona discreta, no señor era todo lo contrario, estaba segura de que cuando regresara de nuevo a su hogar, la mayoría de sus vecinos, por no decir toda la manzana que rodeaba su casa ya estarían enterados y sobre todo su madre, bueno ya pensaría después que le diría por lo pronto tendría que correr, ya que no quería que Sasuke se fuera solo en ese vagón.

_**MAYO: "**__Era extraño, de verdad que no entendía lo que pasaba, yo hubiera jurado que a Sasuke le gustaba pero no lo comprendía, íbamos a restaurantes realmente maravillosos y me llevaba a conciertos a los que jamás pensé en ir, pero después de todo lo que me dijo y me dijeron sus amigos cuando me presento con ellos en el hospital, pues era de esperar que yo pensara otra cosa después de todo eso, además como no iba yo a pensar tontería y media si siempre me trataba como todo un caballero y mas cuando me dijo que le gustaba mi forma de ser y que jamás había conocido a una chica como yo."_

"_Bien era cierto que muchas veces pensé en mi príncipe azul, pero también sabia que este príncipe tenia experiencia en alagar y subir egos de las muchas mujeres con las que había salido, sabia que con Sasuke tenia que irme con precaución y sobre todo tener fuerza para no verme tan desesperada delante de Él. Lo amaba, si lo admito, era demasiado pronto lo se, pero no sabia como llamar a lo que sentía por el, quería estar a su lado, primero pensé que tal vez solo era la emoción de que alguien se fijara en mi, pero lo cierto era que no, había a diario personas que se me acercaban en la recepción del hotel diciéndome lo bonita que era o que les gustaría invitarme una copa, bueno jamás me considere bonita y fuera de serlo no lo creía, por Dios pero si Sasuke me lo decía, era como si mi papa admitiera su calvicie, lo segundo que pensé fue que tal vez y como nunca había salido con alguien realmente, pues pensara que ya lo amaba, pero también descarte eso, si, alguna vez tuve amigos en la escuela que me habían invitado a salir y no por eso ya sentía que los amaba, no, no, no lo de Sasuke era algo diferente, como explico entonces la calidez de sus manos aunque siempre estén frías, como explico el brillo de sus ojos cuando me miran y la delicadeza de tratarme cuando ya se que el es tan serio y frio en sus palabras con los demás."_

-¿Y ya sabes que pedirás o tendremos que hacer que esperen mas los cubiertos?- decía Sasuke viendo divertido a su remanso de paz

-¿Alguna vez te a pasado que tienes tanta hambre que no sabes que pedir?

-No

-Perdón se me olvida que la anormal aquí soy yo- decía Sakura con un tono sarcástico y divertido.

-Mira si te parece-quito de las manos de la chica la carta y después la tomo de las manos- Yo pido por los dos, ¿te parece bien?-acto seguido beso sus manos.

-Si…. Me parece bien-las mejillas de Sakura estaban teñidas de rojo y sabia que Sasuke se había dado cuenta porque después le dijo algo que hasta ese momento nunca le habían dicho o bueno al menos el no.

-¿Alguna vez te a pasado que tienes a la persona de tus sueños y no sabes que hacer?

-No….digo…- haaa que hacer Sasuke le estaba regresando las palabras que ella había usado con el.

-Perdón se me olvida que la anormal aquí eres tu y no yo jajaja- Después vio el rostro de la chica hacer un puchero y volvió a besar sus manos.

"_¿Que era eso entonces? Una confesión directa de el diciéndole que la consideraba alguien especial o tal vez se lo decía a la mesera que se encontraba a varios metros. Bien si era a la mesera pobrecita no lo escucho, pero si no como esperaba no estar enamorada de el."_

* * *

**JUNIO: **_**"**__Este mes fue mi favorito Sasuke me hizo un regalo que me sorprendió y aparte me dio mucha alegría, también descubrí otro lado que desconocía totalmente de el, un lado que algunas veces me daba miedo."_

2 chicos caminaban por un área del centro de la Cd. El cual estaba rodeado de tiendas comerciales, el joven iba vestido con unos jeans azul marino y con una playera negra con el logo de una banda, las chicas babeaban cada vez que lo veían, ya que aparte de lo atractivo que era, con el atuendo puesto parecía un candidato perfecto de rebeldía de alguna banda de rock; para su acompañante femenino era fácil darse por enterada de los suspiros que lograba arrancar su "amigo casi no declarado novio" y por su parte el chico también sabia que la muchacha a su lado llamaba la atención de los varones y quien no con ese vestido verde que se pegaba perfecto al cuerpo de la chica, logrando que sus ojos se vieran mas verdes de lo que ya eran y su cabello rosa recogido en media cola dándole un toque muy angelical, todo esto sin llegar a lo corriente o vulgar como todas las chicas que conocía y trataban de llamar su atención, Sakura sin darse cuenta atrapaba la atención de los hombres con solo pasar y eso el lo sabia, si cuando la vio se quedo de piedra de la impresión, ella lucia tan bien con tan poco, lo que mas le gustaba que eran todo un contraste el _chico rebelde y frio con la chica educada y cálida._

-Y …..¿ya sabes que harás para tu cumpleaños Sakura?___**(NA:YA SE QUE NO CUMPLE EN EL MES DE JUNIO PERO EN MI FIC SI JIJIJI)**_

-Pues el 29 siempre me la paso con mis papas, supongo que este año no habrá diferencia, ya se convirtió en tradición.

-¿El 29? Pero tu me dijiste que tu cumpleaños es el 30- la miraba un Sasuke confundido- ¿Que acaso me mentiste?.O ¿no pensabas invitarme a la fiesta?

-Jajaja no para nada, bueno si por un día jaja, lo que pasa es que el 29 en realidad naci, pero por error en mi acta de nacimiento se equivocaron y pusieron el día 30 como mi nacimiento, como te podrás dar cuenta para la sociedad y los tramites gubernamentales pues soy del 30 de junio, solo mis papas y yo sabemos la verdad, bueno y ahora tu, pero shhhh que es un secreto- le decía la chica mientras se acercaba a el y volteaba a todas partes riéndose.

-Comprendo, así que te pasas de lista y festejas 2 fiestas de cumpleaños he- Sasuke se le quedo viendo mientras la chica seguía riéndose y sin querer esperar mas la abrazo, este acto sorprendió a la chica quien solo se limito a dejarse llevar.- Entonces supongo que tendré que darte dos regalos de cumpleaños.

-Jajaja si, te hubiera convenido no saber ahora no habrá forma de que te zafes de esta Sasuke- todo esto dicho y sin dejarse de abrazar.

Cuando por fin los dos se liberaron de aquel abrazo vieron que estaban parados en medio de una plazuela y muchas parejas de la tercera edad que ahí estaban sentadas se les quedaron viendo, lo cual provoco que varios comentarios se produjeran tales como: "que cariñosos", "¿sus papas sabrán que sale con un delincuente?", "ahí se ve amor", "el chico solo busca manosearla" y mas cosas dichas por los viejitos, lo bueno que hubo mas comentarios buenos que malos, que lejos de incomodarlos les causaron gracia. Esa plazuela desde entonces se convirtió en un punto de encuentro para ellos dos, lugar a donde fueran su punto era la banca junto al árbol más frondoso de aquel lugar.

Después de un rato de estar sentados siguieron caminando ahora por las tiendas más prestigiosas del lugar, Sakura sabía que el chico era popular por ser quien era pero no por visitar esas tiendas que cada locatario que lo veía lo saludaba.

-Jajaja vaya Sasuke pareces político en campaña, sabia que eras popular pero no tanto jaja.

-¿A que viene ese comentario Sakura?

-Pues a que cada vez que pasamos por estas tiendas la gente no para de saludarte y tu solo haces esto- Sakura levanto su brazo imitando a Sasuke y a demás políticos públicos que solían hacer ese ademan y aparte riéndose de la situación le agrego sus comentarios- "Gracias, gracias, Señores les prometo venir pronto a comprar a sus carísimas y exclusivas sucursales"- dándole el tono político a la situación.

-Que tonta te ves haciendo eso, además yo no me veo así- en eso un señor lo saludo y Sasuke levanto el brazo, asiendo que Sakura se riera y el dándose cuenta de la situación lo bajo.

-Jajaja, ¿lo vez?

-Pues lamento ser tan conocido en estos lugares mi estimada- lo decía todo serio sin dejar de caminar.

-Ya que no es para tanto, además eso es bueno para mi Sasuke

El chico paro y volteo a verla y arqueando una ceja le pregunto- ¿Y me puedes decir en que te beneficia?

-Simple, harás que mi popularidad se extienda de la tienda de ropa de aquella esquina hasta la tienda de zapatos de aquella otra esquina, ¿te imaginas eso?, harás que sea la envidia de todo el lugar jaja.

Sasuke solo sonrió la chica si que sabia divertirlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo, para todo tenía un comentario simple y gracioso.

-Con mucho cuidado Sakura, necesitas ir mas despacio con eso, no me quiero imaginar lo vanidosa y alarmista que serás cuando llegues al segundo piso donde se encuentran los helados y los postres, causaras un caos- le decía el chico mientras reanudaban su caminar.

-Y todo por ti Sasuke, la verdad no me gustaría estar en tu lugar sintiendo ese cargo de conciencia cuando eso ocurra jajaja.

Y pasaron los días de Junio, cada uno metido en sus actividades laborales, pero a la vez pendientes uno del otro, llamadas, salidas, risas y una que otra historia de su biografía, aunque la que mas hablaba de eso era Sakura ya que Sasuke cuando se trataba de intimar en la vida de ella parecía muy interesado y aparte ella le parecía todo un libro, el mejor que pudo encontrar, le gustaba que la chica le hablara de su vida, pero cuando Sakura quería saber un poco mas de el, siempre se mostraba muy hermético y cuando una vez le pregunto por su mama el le dijo que era un tema que no le gustaría traer a colación o al menos no aun.

* * *

_**29 DE JUNIO**_

Una alarma sonaba con tanto esmero y después voces que contaban

-Listo 1,2 y 3….. "Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas…….Sorpresa"

No cabía duda de que Sakura era muy querida por sus padres y que cada cumpleaños hacían lo mismo, lo que le encantaba era que sus papas siempre gritaban "sorpresa" como si fuera la primera vez que le cantaban feliz cumpleaños, pero cada año desde que tenia memoria era lo mismo, sus padres se escabullían a su habitación y ella contenía la risa cuando su madre regañaba a su padre para que no hiciera ruido y mas cuando ella ponía cara de "no lo puedo creer" cada que gritaban, era un poema ver la cara de sus padres de emoción por haber echo un buen trabajo de sorprender a su hija.

-¡A que no te lo esperabas he hija!- le decía su padre mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba, después acto seguido le siguió su madre y la apretó en otro abrazo.

-¡Hija que cumplas muchos años mas y que este año ya te cases!.

-¡MAMA YA DEJA ESO!.

-Jajaja si hija que cumplas muchos años mas- le decía su padre.

-¡Y que también se case!- insistía su madre

-¡QUE YA DEJES ESO!-dijeron padre e hija al mismo tiempo.

Después de una sorpresa que ya no era tanto después de casi 20 años, el desayuno fue de maravilla ya que la habían consentido, aunque después de irse de casa toda feliz pues sabia que en la estación la estaría esperando Sasuke para darle un abrazo y quizá con suerte un beso, la realidad es que eso no paso, el chico simplemente no estaba ahí.

_-"Tal vez no tarde en llegar"_- se decía a si misma mientras miraba su reloj y se mordía el labio inferior- _"a cualquiera una vez en su vida se le hace tarde y bueno ….digo a mi todos los días pero……si eso Sakura se le hizo tarde eso a de ser………Sasuke jamás me haría esto y menos sabiendo que es mi cumpleaños ¿verdad?"- _miro su reloj y a lo lejos la luz del tren que se acercaba y de frente a ella ya se encontraba el tren y las puertas abriéndose y luego de repente todo parecía cámara lenta y solo escucho su propia voz en su mente y la realidad de aquella situación_-"Lo hizo, no vino, no llego"._

Al entrar al vagón aun quería creer que el estaría ahí, después de todo, el siempre pensó que su cumpleaños era mañana y al descubrir que su lugar estaba vacio se le oprimió el pecho, se sentó y cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar ya no pudo mas un quejido salió de sus labios y las lagrimas salían solas- _"el simplemente no llego"-_ se volvía a repetir.

* * *

De un sobresalto se irguió en la cama y miro su reloj 9:30 am, se tomo la cabeza con sus manos y maldecía, y luego unas manos femeninas lo abrazaban por la espalda.

-¡Buenos días Sasuke y dime dormiste bien!

-Karin- arrastro su nombre con tanto odio que la chica de inmediato quito sus manos- ¿Por qué aun sigues aquí?- lo decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y se ponía una bata encima.

-Anoche no querías Sasuke y mira que bien no lo pasamos, hicimos el amor como nunca- decía la chica mientras dejaba que Sasuke viera su cuerpo desnudo.

-Que vulgar eres Karin, y te corrijo yo jamás haría el amor contigo, lo que tuvimos fue sexo y nada mas no lo confundas, son cosas muy distintas.

-¡Para mi si fue hacer el amor contigo….. Yo te amo!-decía la chica mientras intentaba abrazarlo.

-¡Pero yo no, y me sorprende que sigas insistiendo con eso!- se lo decía mientras bruscamente la alejaba de el- ¡Si lo hice contigo a noche es porque estabas a la mano y la verdad eres demasiado fácil, además estaba cansado como para salir y buscar una prostituta, para que tirar mi dinero si aquí estas tu, pero la verdad debí buscar una anoche, tu ya no me satisfaces eres tan…. Como puedo decirlo para no lastimarte……así tan simple jajaja!- Sufrir eso era lo que le haría, sufrir, pero lo de anoche fue una completa estupidez estaba tan ebrio recordando lo que había pasado con sus padres que no recordaba exactamente a que hora había aparecido Karin, pero la verdad no le interesaba, ella era solo la zorra que se ofrecía y el solo buscaba su venganza así que no le importaba. Pero lo que si sabia era que sin darse cuenta también había lastimado a otra chica, a la que de verdad si le importaba y a la cual tendría que consentirla ese día con creces y mas por no haberse presentado ese día para darle un fuerte abrazo y mas cuando ese día era su cumpleaños.

Después de las palabras dichas por Sasuke, Karin salió de ahí hecha una furia, pero ya buscaría la manera de desquitarse de el.

* * *

-"Feliz cumpleaños Sakura"- le decía Ino a la chica cuando de pronto vio que su amiga tenia los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera llorado mucho.-¿ Sakura estas bien que pasa?

Acto seguido la chica se lanzo a los brazos de su amiga, la que solo se mostraba sorprendida de esa reacción.

-¡NO LLEFFFOO!- le decía Sakura

-¿Qué?

-¡NO LLEFFOO!

-¿Qué, QUE?, ¡Sakura esta bien que soy tu mejor amiga y que te conozco, pero el que quieras que te entienda cuando lloras eso ni siquiera tu mama lo hace, así que cálmate respira profundo y habla despacio!

Mientras la chica se calmaba su amiga le pedía un té en el restaurante del hotel para que se tranquilizara y así pudieran platicar.

* * *

-¿Y tu crees que eso debo regalarle?-Preguntaba Sasuke a su hermano.

-Si sabría que te pondrías así mejor no te daba ningún consejo, piénsalo nunca lo a hecho a demás seria una oportunidad perfecta para que conviva mas con nosotros ¿no crees?.

-¿Pero una fiesta? mmm no se Itachi, además no se si a ella le guste.

-¿y porque no? Ella es tu novia ¿verdad?- después vio como su hermano desviaba su mirada- Sasuke ¿es tu novia si o no?.

-Aun no

-¡Pero si sales todo el tiempo con ella, la llevas a comer, al cine!- de repente la cara de Itachi paso de la sorpresa a una seria- ¡Te acostaste con ella ya o estas jugando como tu acostumbras o las 2 cosas juegas y te acuestas con ella, Sasuke te dije que si no querías nada serio la dejaras en paz!.

-¡NINGUNA DE LAS DOS ITACHI!- Sasuke respiro y se sentó delante de su hermano- No quiero echarlo a perder Itachi, por eso aun no he formalizado con ella……solo mira el lio que he causado tal vez ella este pensando lo peor y yo….- pero no pudo continuar.

-¡Y por que estas tan seguro de que esta molesta Sasuke!- sonó la voz de Aine desde la puerta- ¿Ya la llamaste, acaso te colgó el teléfono?.

-¡Aine!… perdón no me percate cuando entraste.

-No te preocupes Sasuke y dime ¿como estas tan seguro que ella te odia, si aun no la llamas?

-Me siento fatal Aine la verdad

-Bueno tal vez te estas precipitando, lo mas probable es que espere hasta mañana, después de todo ante la ley es mañana ¿verdad?.

-Pero aun así no me justifico.

-Ni tampoco lo hare yo, la idea de tu hermano es buena Sasuke, es mas déjamelo todo a mi, veras que no lo olvidara y tu después me pagas el favor regalándome esos chocolates con nuez que tanto me gustan ¿si?.

Sasuke solo sonrió y acertó con la cabeza.

-¿Pero aun sigues aquí?- le decía su hermano mientras abrazaba a su esposa- Ya vete y cómprale algo bonito yo te cubro por este día.

* * *

-Sakura pues que te puedo decir, tal vez se le hizo tarde- le decía su amiga mientras la miraba con mucha pena, nunca había visto a su amiga llorar de esa forma.

-Si tal vez, me supongo que estoy exagerando las cosas, pero tampoco me ha llamado y eso me pone más triste de lo que ya estoy.

-Pues tú di lo que quieras pero estoy segura que recibirás no solo una llamada si no algo mas Sakura- Ino tenía razón pues ella acababa de ver a Sasuke estacionar su auto frente a la puerta.-¡Creo que deberías voltear Sakura!

La impresión que tuvo no se comparaba en nada con la enorme sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios, ahí estaba el causante de las lagrimas que horas atrás había derramado y bueno también esa sonrisa fue porque el chico traía una caja algo grande y con un moño color rosa.

Y frente a frente el tiempo se volvió a detener.

-Hola Sakura

Y un silencio

-Hola

Y otro silencio

-Espero que aun no sea tarde…..-mas no pudo continuar con su explicación ya que su cuerpo lo traiciono dejo la caja que traía en el piso y abrazo a Sakura- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!.

"_**¿Como puedes si quiera pensar cerebro que me enfade con el cuando mi corazón lo ama?"**_

"_**¿Cómo?¿ cuando me he confesado con mi propio corazón y mas cuando él es en lo ultimo que pienso cuando me acuesto y lo primero que pienso cuando abro los ojos?"**_

**-**No Sasuke aun no es tarde, recuerda que tu me ayudaras a conquistar el segundo piso donde están los helados y los postres y si te dejo jamás conseguiré llegar sola - sonrió, solo están ellos y nadie mas en ese instante.

-Entonces…..¿crees que puedas aceptar una galleta de mi parte?- Sasuke se alejo un poco para verla a la cara y rio cuando ella trataba de descifrar ese comentario, se agacho y tomo la caja con ese enorme moño rosa- ¿aceptarías una galletita Sakura?.

-Si Sasuke por supuesto que la acepto- lo dijo sin saber que era lo que pasaba, pero viniendo de él seguro seria algo maravilloso.

Entonces Sasuke destapo la caja y de ella saco a una preciosa cachorra de raza labrador color café, la cual tenía un moñito rosa y una placa con el nombre de Galleta. _**(NA: NO ME PUDE RESISTIR A PONERLE EL NOMBRE DE MI MASCOTA JIJIJI)**_

-Muy bien Galleta te presento a tu mama- la cachorra era adorable y se le

quedaba viendo a la chica, la cual estaba maravillada al igual que su amiga Ino que, en ningún momento perdió detalle de ese encuentro tan romántico- Sakura te presento a tu hija Galleta.

-Sasuke es preciosa gracias- y tomo a la cachorra en sus manos y después volvió a fijar su vista a Sasuke, el cual estaba totalmente satisfecho de haber podido enmendar el error de algunas horas atrás y como ya se había dicho ese día y los que le seguían a ese, trataría de no volver a permitir que Sakura llorara mas. Si ,el supo que Sakura había llorado, esos enormes ojos color jade en los cuales le gustaba reflejarse habían llorado por su culpa, pero no mas, no mientras el pudiera evitarlo.

**Continura………….**


	7. capitulo 7

_**Hola…...se que no tengo perdón por haberla(o)s hecho esperar pero pues he tenido varios contratiempos y pues por eso me he tardado en actualizar….por cierto a las fans de Itachi y si siguen esta historia hace poco publique un fic que habla de la relación de Itachi y Aine, el cual es personaje prestado de mi amiga Atori-chan….bueno el cap. Es corto pero espero lo disfruten y disculpen por la tardaaaaaaaanza espero no tardarme mas para el prox. cap**_

_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

""_**-pensamientos de Sakura.**_

_**/// **_**cambios de escenario.**

**()pensamiento interno de Sakura.**

**(NA:) COMENTARIOS DE SU SERVIDORA JAJA**

_**Este cap se lo dedico a las que siguen esta historia…..y a Coolstar que siempre me deja comentarios muy agradables muchas gracias a todos y a todas.**_

_**CAPITULO 7- CONTANDO LOS MESES: PARTE 2**_

"Si estaba soñando, tal vez el inicio fue algo amargo, pero después fue lo mas dulce que pude saborear. El día de mi verdadero cumpleaños había sido todo un sueño la verdad yo pensé que todo lo que estaba pasando solo ocurría en alguna novela cursi y con actores de quinta, pero tal seria el caso que estaba convirtiéndome en algo parecido. No salí más que a comer con el aparte de mi galletita recibí otro regalo más de su parte, era un juego de pendientes, collar y pulsera de platino con incrustaciones de esmeraldas, si….. me negué a recibirlos, pero fue imposible cuando se me acerco al oído y me dijo **"Me di cuenta que te habían gustado, ya que cada vez que pasábamos por la joyería siempre los mirabas".** La verdad es que no pensé que se hubiera dado cuenta de cuanto me gustaban siempre que pasábamos por esa joyería mis ojos se iban directo a ese hermoso juego, trataba siempre de buscarlos con la esperanza de que aun estuvieran ahí y pensando tontamente que algún día serian míos, pero hoy se hacia realidad…..eran míos……pero la verdad no me hubiera importado no tenerlos lo que yo deseaba era solo un beso de el, otro beso y eso seria todo, si el me lo pedía yo estaba dispuesta a devolver su regalo, pero necesitaba probar una vez mas sus labios; esta demás decir que eso no paso pero después lo que mas adelante sucedió me dejo muy convencida que aunque no me hubiera dicho nada Él me quería, de una manera difícil de comprender……pero sin duda me quería"

-Espero que mañana no tengas planes- decía Sasuke mientras caminaban a la estación de tren.

-¡¿Abra mas sorpresas?!- volteo la chica sonriendo a ver a Sasuke.

- Pues me gustaría invitarte a cenar….. ¿te parece si nos vemos en la banca de la plazuela a las 6:00 pm o prefieres que vaya a tu casa por ti?

Sakura se quedo pensando en las opciones que tenia (Seria lindo que fuera a casa por mi, pero eso seria explicarle a mi papa quien es y todo……….mmm aparte Sasuke no es mi novio y aunque ya soy grande para saber con quien salgo la verdad le temo a mi papa y al interrogatorio que le hará, aparte aun tengo que explicar los regalos de Sasuke.)- ¡Me parece perfecto vernos en la plazuela!- termino por decir.

Sasuke juraría que la chica le diría que fuera a su casa para recogerla y la verdad tenia ganas de conocer a los padres de Sakura después de todo lo que ella le había contado acerca de ellos, pero tal vez la chica tenia sus motivos para que eso aun no pasara aunque el ya se estaba dando una idea del porque.

* * *

Ya en casa

-¡HEY FAMILIA YA LLEGUE Y TRAJE A UNA AMIGUI…….……ta!- no pudo terminar de gritar su frase sus ojos se abrieron con asombro e inconscientemente apretó con mucha fuerza a la cachorra que traía en brazos ya que al momento de abrir la puerta por completo vio toda su sala adornada con flores, globos metálicos con mensajes de feliz cumpleaños, un pastel de chocolate con fresas y comida que se encontraban en la mesa, muñecos de peluche, dulces, por Dios que eso parecía una casa decorada para una fiesta infantil solo faltaba el payaso para que eso estuviera completo.

-¡SAKURA HARUNO…….ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ES TODO ESTO!- su padre bajaba las escaleras gritando y eso era extraño en él, generalmente cuando hacia algo mal era su madre la que le gritaba no él y cuando termino de bajar y la vio con la cachorra su cara se puso mas roja y arrugo mas su frente.

-"Bueno no será un cumple del todo tranquilo"- pensó.

Su padre no pudo continuar gritando ya que en eso se escucho el timbre de la casa de estos y de un momento a otro ya se encontraban saludando a sus familiares, mientras esto ocurría Sakura busco a su madre, subió las escaleras y dentro de su habitación la encontró.

-¡Mama que haces aquí mis tíos están abajo y preguntan por ti!- la chica no recibió respuesta, pero aun así siguió- ¡por cierto muchas gracias por organizarme todo esto, la verdad no me lo esperaba!- y camino hasta llegar a su madre, se sentó en la cama y la abrazo-¡gracias mamá!.

Al terminar el abrazo su madre la vio a la cara y con cara seria y preocupada soltó lo que traía en su cabeza.

-Sakura nosotros….-callo, tomo aire y continuo –nosotros no fuimos los que te compramos lo que viste en la sala- la cara de Sakura se descompuso y sabia que después de varios meses de salidas y regalos que su madre le había visto, su historia de que salía con Ino ya no iba a funcionar, era hora de que supieran la verdad o por lo menos su madre- ¡Sakura dime la verdad que esta pasando que es todo esto!

Sakura tomo aire y ante esta reacción su madre se tenso **(NA:POR QUE SIEMPRE LOS PADRES PIENSAN LO PEOR JIJI) **sabia que su hija era buena y que esperaba que lo que le fuera a decir no le causara un infarto.

-Escucha y no me vallas a interrumpir- apretó sus manos y trago saliva, sabia que podían pasar dos cosas inevitables, la primera que su madre gritara y la interrogara y segunda que le iba a contar a su padre y este se empeñaría en conocerlo, aun y cuando ella les dijera que Sasuke no era su novio- Mama necesito que lo tomes con calma y que me prometas no comentar nada cuando bajemos ¿estamos de acuerdo?- finalizo Sakura.

-¡Bien Sakura lánzame la bomba de una vez!

-Mama desde hace un par de meses he estado saliendo con un muchacho- su madre solo abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su hija le tomo las manos y le obligo a que la dejara terminar- lamento no haberlo dicho antes pero es que apenas nos estamos conociendo y aunque suene algo cruel- suspiro y siguió- los conozco y sabia que me iban a presionar para que poco a poco lo trajera, tú mejor que nadie sabes como es papá y la verdad me gusta mucho y no quisiera que se asustara( bien es y confirmado que me iré directo al infierno, se que Sasuke no le temería jamás en todo caso mi papa seria el asustado jaja seria divertido…. no ya basta concéntrate)- ¿ahora me comprendes?.

-¡HARUNO ME SIENTO OFENDIDA!- decía su madre mientras se ponía de pie y sus manos iban directo a su cintura, la chica sabia que su madre tomaría esa actitud, bueno cualquier madre haría lo mismo, pero si bien ya la conocía bastaría de minutos para que su enojo pasara-¡ME IMPORTA POCO LO QUE LLEGUES A PENSAR, SOMOS TUS PADRES Y NOS ANGUSTIA TODO ESTO, Y SI AUN NO ES TU NOVIO COMO TU LO DICES, ENTONCES ME PUEDES EXPLICAR ¿CON QUE FIN LLENA LA CASA DE GLOBOS, FLORES Y DEMAS COSAS?!- o tal vez no serian minutos sino horas.

-Mama ya no grites por favor mis tíos están abajo y se darán cuenta- Sakura estaba sorprendida jamás pensó que su mama tomara esa reacción, si apenas en la mañana le decía que ya se casara, bueno tal vez las palabras que uso no fueron las mejores pero esperaba algo mas de comprensión- ….mira se que tal vez estuve mal en no comentárselos….- su madre la miraba fijamente y acusadora- …..y de aceptar sus regalos (hay no ahora si ya firme mi sentencia)

-¿Regalos?....¿cuales regalos?-en ese momento y como si el destino ya se lo quisiera cobrar apareció de improvisto una niña de 11 años sosteniendo a una cachorra que al momento de ver a Sakura se soltó del agarre de la niña y se fue directo con su verdadera dueña, cosa por la cual su madre abrió la boca de la impresión, pues si ahí se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Jajaja es increíble como los animales reconocen a su dueño…..¿prima no me la puedes regalar?- la niña se acerco y cargo de nuevo a la cachorra y después se sentó en la cama de un brinco cosa que provoco que la bolsa de Sakura callera y de ella una caja cuadrada de terciopelo, Sakura trato de recogerla de inmediato, pero para cuando quiso ver su madre ya la tenia en sus manos y sin pensárselo dos veces la abrió.

-Ling podrías llevarte a la…….

-Galletita tía su nombre es galletita…. mira su placa…es brillante y esta grabada, además es de raza pura bueno mi mama me lo dijo ya que vimos su cartilla y tiene mas vacunas que mi hermanito jajajaja.

-Si cariño podrías llevarte a ……"galletita"-recalco su nombre- abajo…. Lo que pasa que estoy en medio de una pequeña junta con tu prima.

-¡Huuuuuyyyyy estas en problemas Sakura!- la niña volteo a verla y negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación.

Sakura ya esperaba todo y todo incluía quizá hasta una bofetada, aunque eso seria algo irracional, por Dios ella ya era grande y sabía muy bien con quien salía y no sabia la diferencia de lo bueno y lo malo y no iba a dejar que le arruinaran ese día.

-Sakura-hablo su madre serena y con un deje de duda- hija ¿como explicas esto?.

-No te entiendo.

-……..

-Mama…..- bien ya era hora de decirle algo de verdad, poquito pero la verdad- ….se que esto es algo nuevo y mas para mi, porque tu sabes perfectamente que jamás me involucre con alguien, pero te juro que lo que estas pensando no lo he hecho, pero todo esto, todo lo que me a obsequiado solo es con el fin de agradarme- su madre la miraba y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que su hija de verdad quería al chico, cuando se refería a el era como si nadie existiera y la forma de defenderle era con una infinita seguridad hacia el y confianza.

Sentándose de nuevo en la cama junto a ella le entrego la caja de terciopelo, donde adentro se encontraba el juego de joyería que Sasuke le había regalado, Sakura no levanto su cabeza, a pesar de su edad ella era una chica que respetaba a sus padres y sabia cuando era hora de imponerse y cuando dejar las cosas por la buena, pero eso era distinto ya que se sentía algo culpable pero a la vez alagada por Sasuke, ya no importaba lo que estaba pasando había valido la pena, nadie jamás había hecho algo así por ella y eso pasara lo que pasara siempre estaría agradecida, agradecida por los detalles asía su persona, fueran joyas, flores o un pequeño dulce, el hecho de que cada día la hicieran sentir que existía eso era mas que suficiente para ella.

-Supongo que tienes razón hija- poniendo las manos en las mejillas de Sakura- eres buena y creo que si no lo dijiste fue porque tus motivos tenias, solo que nosotros te adoramos Sakura, eres nuestra niña, nuestra bebe y sabemos que tienes edad para hacer lo que quieras…… solo comprende nuestra posición es todo lo que te pido.

Sakura se le quedo viendo y recargo su frente con la de su madre y no dijo nada, su mente estaba recuperándose, pero su reacción fue suficiente para que su madre supiera que su hija entendía.

-¿Es lo que quieres?- la voz de su padre la saco de su pensamiento, tanto ella como su madre voltearon al verlo parado sobre el marco de la puerta ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí no supo? ¿Que había escuchado tampoco?

-Si papa……. por primera vez en mucho tiempo…… esto es lo que quiero…..a el es al que quiero.

-Bien….. no te pondré obstáculos Sakura pero no quiero que vuelva a ver mas secretos o al menos cosas que al final nos tengamos que enterar de alguna u otra forma por ajenas personas……¿es casado?

-No

-¿Divorciado?

-No

-¿Tiene hijos?

- Solo una hija con cuatro patas y de color café que se llama galleta y que es adorable….

-¡EL PERRO NO CUENTA!……¿y bien tiene hijos?

-No papa no tiene hijos, tampoco una enfermedad incurable, no consume drogas, no es un jugador empedernido y tampoco es gay………ya papa es un chico normal (bueno si normal es tener como casi novio a un Uchiha jajaja entonces si).

-Bien……entonces baja y no comenten nada de esto con tus tías ya que son igual de escandalosas que tu mama

-Te lo prometo…..-con esto ultimo se dio por terminada la conversación, ya estaba otra vez todo en su lugar y si no al menos algo mas ya ordenado.

-Y luego te quejas por que la nena no nos cuenta sus cosas…….siempre sales con tus comentarios ofensivos…..- decía la madre de Sakura mientras le propinaba un codazo a su esposo.

-Aunque te confió que esto es demasiado…..

-¿Que intentas decir?

-Sakura es hermosa y como no serlo si es mi hija…..**(NA: ASI O MAS VANIDOSO XDDDD)…**pero aun sigo pensando que tanto regalo es demasiado para querer que nuestra hija lo acepte.

-Deja de ser tan desconfiado y vete dando a la idea de que pronto conoceremos al chico……y si quieres que tu hija te siga hablando mas vale que lo trates bien.

-Ni que fuera un ogro

-Pues las demás personas no piensan lo mismo cariño…..ahora vamos antes de que mis hermanos se coman todo y nos dejen sin pastel.

* * *

-¿QUE HICISTE QUE?- decía un Sasuke algo sorprendido.

-Bueno ya que no es para tanto jajaja

-Aine ¿sabes lo que ha de estar pensando Sakura en estos momentos?……peor aun sus padre…..¡Aine sus padres! o mas bien dicho su padre es un tanto especial.

-Mmmmm pues yo creo que Sakura pensara que eres el hombre mas detallista y dulce del mundo…….

-Y su papa de seguro te mata….

-¡Itachi mi amor llegaste!-..Aine se levanto de donde estaba sentada y corrió con su marido al cual se le lanzo a los brazos y este muy feliz deposito un beso en sus labio.

A Sasuke le gustaba ver como Aine siempre que veía a su hermano corría como una niña a recibirlo……en cierto modo le recordaba a Sakura la cual cada vez que se veían le brindaba una sonrisa y no podía ocultar de sus ojos ese brillo de emoción al verlo, lo que el ignoraba es que el asía exactamente lo mismo.

-Bueno ya….- dijo Sasuke retomando la charla-…..dejen de hacer eso y ayúdenme.

Aun abrazados y riéndose del comentario de Sasuke, Itachi abrazo a su esposa desde atrás mientras miraba a su hermano quien ya se encontraba sentado y con cara de………bueno en todos sus años nunca lo había visto con cara de……..¿preocupación? si creo que esa era la cara que tenia.

Aine al percatarse de eso se apego mas a los brazos de su esposo y después un poco culpable por fin hablo.

-Cariño en verdad lo lamento no pensé que te molestaría….- y después por fin tuvo el valor de soltarse de esa protección que su esposo le brindaba y se acerco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo mientras Sasuke aun seguía sentado…….-en verdad lo siento Sasuke.

Itachi permanecía de pie esperando la reacción de su hermano. Sasuke por su parte volteo al ver a Aine sentada y después la abrazo diciéndole.

-No seas tonta……..tu solo querías ayudarme y te lo agradezco….- en eso sonó el móvil de Sasuke y al ver en la pantalla de quien se trataba soltó un suspiro, Aine volteo con Itachi quien la miraba con esa sonrisa sexy que la hacia volar, pero ahora no había tiempo de imaginar cosas un tanto subidas de tono con su marido, de nuevo dirigió su mirada hacia Sasuke quien contestaba la llamada.

-Sakura hola…..- y del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba un gran alboroto, música, etc.

-¡SOLO QUERIA!……..-era imposible no gritar con tanto alboroto en su casa y a causa de eso Sasuke tuvo que separar el móvil de su oído, por accidente puso el altavoz y antes de que pudiera ponerlo de nuevo en auricular su móvil fue arrebatado por su cuñada quien se levanto del piso a toda prisa para situarse detrás de su marido y subirse a su espalda como niña con un brazo se sujetaba del cuello de Itachi y con el otro levantaba el móvil, todo esto mientras Sasuke intentaba arrebatárselo brincando y esquivando los empujones de su hermano………….-Así esta mejor……¿me escuchas bien?.....- Sasuke se dio por vencido y decidió hablar antes de que Sakura se diera cuenta de que su conversación estaba siendo escuchada por alguien mas.

-Si Sakura te escucho perfectamente.

-Solo quería decirte que jamás nadie había convertido mi casa en un manicomio y también que nadie había puesto a mis padres de lo mas desconfiados conmigo, aunado a que les tuve que decir la verdad sobre ti…….-Sasuke al oír todo eso sintió su cuerpo tensarse y miro a su hermano y a su cuñada quien no hacían ni el mas mínimo ruido, el pelinegro no sabia como tomar todo eso su mente comenzó a maquinar que tal vez la chica se había molestado y cuando se decidió hablar para explicar Sakura volvió a hablar………- gracias Sasuke……..nadie había hecho antes esto por mi………sin duda es el mejor cumpleaños que alguien me pudo dar……..en verdad gracias.

Todos al escuchar eso dieron un suspiro y Sasuke sonrió, el detalle de su cuñada había funcionado Sakura se escuchaba feliz y eso lo supo al notar su tono de voz.

-Para mi es un placer Sakura y…………ahora que tus padres saben de mi….. supongo que tengo que ir por ti.

-No Sasuke en realidad no es…….

-No te pregunte Sakura es un hecho iré por ti……ahora dame tu dirección. **(NA: SI ASI FUERAN TODOS LOS HOMBRES DE DECIDIDOS HABRIA MENOS MUJERES INFELICES …XDDD).**

Aprovechando que su cuñada tenía el móvil con más libertad tomo su agenda y apunto la dirección y quedando de pasar al día siguiente por Sakura.

Cuando hubo cortado la conversación con Sasuke mil emociones la consumían, nervios, ansiedad, miedo, ganas de llorar en fin…pero de algo estaba segura nunca hubo tanta emoción y felicidad al saber que poco a poco Sasuke y ella estaban pasando a otro plano en aquella relación…bueno si se le puede llamar así.

* * *

"Bien ya cálmate Sakura faltan cuatro horas para que Sasuke llegue…..no debí decirle que viniera por mi…..es que no debí……bueno ya ni lamentarse es bueno además así es mejor……aunque no porque si las cosas no funcionan mis padres luego quedaran en medio y luego…………….haaaaaaaaa bueno ya debo de dejar de pensar tanto y concentrarme en que me voy a poner…..el me dijo que era algo casual……..pero lo que es casual para el es algo un poco mas para mi…..mmmmmm ……haber que tengo por aquí…mmmmm no esta falda no va con esta blusa……¿aunque si mejor me llevo esta blusa con este pantalón?....no es muy informal…..este traje gris es elegante, pero olvide comprar aquellos zapatos que le iban……………..ya me rindo no tengo que ponerme" **(NA: MUJER TENIA QUE SER JAJAJA)**

-¿Sakura que haces?

-Mama no tengo que ponerme…..(T.T)

-No digas tonterías…..tienes ropa muy bonita…….pero esa blusa con la falda no van…..¿que te parece el traje gris?….hay pero no compraste los zapatos….

-Ya déjalo mama

-Ya Sakura encontraras algo…..a ti lo que te tiene preocupada es la reacción de tú papa.

-Mama te juro que no me importa que le haga mil preguntas….solo….solo no quiero que lo haga sentir incomodo…eso es todo lo que pido.

-No te preocupes yo estaré ahí y ya veras que yo sabré controlar a tu padre.

5:45pm y un timbre sonó en la casa Haruno aquello puso en alerta al mas grande de la casa, el estomago se hizo nudo a una joven de ahora 24 años y un suspiro de "aquí vamos" fue lo que soltó una ama de casa.

Y sin demora la puerta fue abierta mostrando a un pelinegro con un ramo de rosas y una bolsa mediana que ocultaba su contenido.

-Hola buenas tardes….mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y he venido a buscar a Sakura.

**Continuara……..**

**Bueno chicas ¿que es lo que pasara?.......esta emocionante verdad yo espero que el padre de Sakura lo trate bien jajaja.**

**Bueno nos vemos pronto y espero sus comentarios bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Naruto no me pertenece.**_

""_**-pensamientos de Sakura.**_

_**/// **_**cambios de escenario.**

**()pensamiento interno de Sakura.**

**(NA:) COMENTARIOS DE SU SERVIDORA JAJA**

_**CAPITULO 8- CONTANDO LOS MESES: PARTE 3**_

-Hola buenas tardes….mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y he venido a buscar a Sakura.

"Para mi psiquis fue brutal ese momento, Sasuke estaba cara a cara con mi papá y no miento que me dieron ganas de vomitar, mis manos sudaban, las piernas me temblaban y creo que sentí ganas de tener un encuentro cercano con el suelo y lo hubiera hecho, pero la voz de papá me regreso a la realidad y me hizo dar un fuerte suspiro"

-Mmm…. ¿así que tu eres Sasuke?- decía el padre de Sakura con cierto deje de ironía quien permanecía de pie bloqueando el acceso para que Sasuke no viera y mucho menos entrara a la casa.

La madre de la peli rosa salió para rescatar ese primer encuentro y colocándose al lado de su esposo le dio un empujón, el cual lo hizo desaparecer de la puerta para ahora ser ella la que estuviera de frente con Sasuke.

-Hola…. ¿Sasuke cierto?-el chico asintió-Perdona los modales de mi esposo jaja- y un pequeño silencio reino, la madre de Sakura quedo encantada con el chico había que admitir que era muy apuesto y después de ese trance momentáneo las palabras salieron de nuevo-haaa jajaja…….pero pasa……adelante estas en tu casa- todo esto sucedía mientras la señora Haruno se hacia a un lado y le daba el pase a la casa, a la vez que abría la puerta completamente ya que su marido solo la había abierto lo necesario.

-Gracias- dijo Sasuke aceptando la invitación y dando un paso adelante observando aquella casa, que si bien la comparaba con la suya no era ni la mitad de lo que consistía su jardín; pero tenia que admitir que aunque su casa fuera un palacio carecía de una cosa. Amor.

Si, aquella casa por mas pequeña que fuera desprendía algo que a Sasuke le hacia sentir una extraña comodidad y aunque fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí se sentía en…..casa……si sentía que estaba en los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que las paredes de su palacio eran cálidas y no bloques de hielo como ahora.

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos pudo ver a Sakura parada con las manos entrelazadas como si estuviera rezando y fue solo verla para quedar de una pieza viendo que la chica lucia preciosa. Sakura por fin logrando que ponerse encontró un conjunto que le habían regalado en su cumpleaños pasado que nunca había estrenado; el conjunto era de tela de chifón negro consistía en una falda negra suelta que llegaba hasta las rodillas y una blusa del mismo material que dejaban ver los hombros, lo cual todo a simple vista se veía como un vestido negro y claro los accesorios eran aquel hermoso juego que Sasuke le había regalado. Que al lado de Sasuke quien llevaba un pantalón de vestir y un saco negro con una camisa verde claro, pues hacían una pareja aparte de romántica muy a la moda.

-Hola Sakura….te ves….-pero no pudo terminar ya que el padre de esta interrumpió.

-Si..si..si..Ya sabemos que la nena se ve muy bien y que luce maravillosa…..-todo con la voz llena de celos como cualquier papá y también de ironía -Pero haber jovencito necesito que se siente para poder hablar y saber de sus intenciones para con mi niña.

Para ese entonces Sakura estaba roja de la pena y miro a Sasuke con ojos llorosos pidiéndole disculpas a lo que el chico sonrió de medio lado haciéndole entender que no había nada de que se preocupara, aunque debía de admitir que jamás había hablado con los padres de una chica. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que lidiaba con algo así; generalmente el tipo de muchachas con las que salía no necesitaban permiso de nadie, pero si lo veía de otro ángulo el estaba sacando a una verdadera señorita de su casa y no a una "perra con piel refinada" que solían decirse "señoritas" sin serlo, bueno no importaba al final pasara lo que pasara no seria culpa de Sakura sino de él ya que había insistido en ir a recogerla y conocer a sus padres.

La mama de Sakura miro a su marido con los ojos entrecerrados y ladeando la cabeza negativamente y fue a sentarse junto a este para evitar que se le pasara la mano o mas bien sus palabras y terminara asustando al chico y causándole a su hija la mayor vergüenza de su vida.

Sasuke junto con Sakura se dirigieron a uno de los sofás de de la sala y se sentaron mientras el padre de esta hacia caras raras y serias tratando de poner nervioso al chico cosa que no logro. La señora Haruno comenzó con aquello ya que el silencio era molesto.

-Sasuke hijo…… ¿que te ofrezco? ¿Café, agua, un refresco….dime que se te apetece?

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien señora muchas gracias.

-En seguida te lo traigo…….¿Sakura me acompañas?

-Haaa…..yo…mmm- por Dios que hacer, ¿acaso su madre se había vuelto loca?, no iba a dejar a Sasuke solo, quien sabe y su padre que era capaz de decirle.

-No te preocupes….- le dijo Sasuke tomando su mano a lo que la chica se sonrojo y olvido que su padre estaba enfrente viendo aquella escena con cara de infarto.

-Bien….. Prometo no demorar demasiado- con esto Sakura se alejo de la sala y volteo por ultima vez a ver a Sasuke y cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de su padre, solo logro bajar la mirada avergonzada de ni siquiera haberlo notado antes, ¿pero quien se fija en eso teniendo enfrente al único sueño imposible que alguna vez pensaste que se hiciera realidad?, en fin ya le tocaría mas tarde hablar con su sobreprotector padre.

Volviendo de nuevo a la sala; solos y sin nadie que pudiera interrumpir, el señor Haruno por fin se vio libre de preguntar aquel valiente joven las intenciones con su "bebita Sakura".

Aclarándose la garganta y poniendo su voz mas seria y aterradora comenzó aquel interrogatorio, que mas bien parecía trabalenguas en el tono tan rápido en el que el señor Haruno lo hizo-¡¿Y a que te dedicas Sasuke?, ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi niña?, te advierto que somos una familia seria, ¿Dónde la conociste?, ¿Por qué te le insinuaste a mi niña?, ¿estas casado?, ¿tienes hijos regados por ahí?, ¿alguna enfermedad que le puedas pasar a mi niña solo con tocarla?, ¿vas a la iglesia?, ¿fumas?, ¿tomas alcohol?, ¿cada cuando sales a fiestas?, ¿Cuántas novias has tenido?, ¿y porque no me contestas a mis preguntas?!-si bueno, las preguntas estaban bien pero si hubiera dejado al menos espacio entre ellas para que el chico contestara tal vez al padre de Sakura no le faltaría el aire.

-¡Si lo dejaras al menos contestar lo sabrías!- dijo la madre de Sakura dándole un golpe en el hombro a su esposo y después se acerco a Sasuke dándole el agua que había pedido.

-Gracias señora…….¿y…..Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke al no verla ya que era de esperar que también estuviera de regreso.

-Enseguida viene querido….¿y entonces cual es tu oficio?

-En realidad trabajo para mi padre, digamos que soy el encargado de las finanzas- termino con una sonrisa de lado y dando un trago al vaso de agua.

-¡Aaaaahhh!…… ¡¿porque a mi esposa si le contestaste?!-decía el padre acusador.

-Porque yo si lo deje hablar amor-dijo la señora con voz tranquila y dando un sorbo a su café-¿……y donde conociste a mi hija?.

-Al principio la había visto cerca de 6 meses………Vera….. Yo suelo tomar la misma ruta de tren que Sakura y pues un día decidí presentarme y así empezamos a conocernos.

En ese instante el padre de Sakura se paro de su asiento y señalo a Sasuke-¡…Mentira….. Mi Sakura me dijo que lo conoció en la Iglesia!-la madre de Sakura y también Sasuke lo veían, por una parte el chico no supo como reaccionar a eso ya que por un momento pensó que tal vez Sakura les había dicho otra cosa, diferente a lo que en realidad era y ahora conociendo a su papa no le extrañaría en nada en que la chica les hubiera mentido.

-Claro que no……Sakura fue muy clara desde el principio……y ya siéntate ¿que va a pensar Sasuke? *suspiro*……..semejante tontería….a demás tu nisiquiera vas a las ceremonias religiosas- todo esto lo decía con tono acusador, por lo que el padre de Sakura solo se limito a sentarse no sin antes defenderse un poco.

-Pues…pues…fui cuando…cuando……ya sabes…esa cosa que hacen …mmm cuando-en eso estaba cuando su hija llego con un vaso de refresco para el.

-Fuiste porque habías comprado un boleto que valía por un plato de arroz con camarones…..y papa…..no fue precisamente a la Iglesia……si no al festival que se realizaba fuera de ella.

-Bueno si….pero pase por ahí……-se defendió.

-Semejante tontería…..no es lo mismo…..y si mal no recuerdo tuvimos que llevarte después al medico por una gran indigestión y al día siguiente iba la pobre de nuestra hija toda desvelada al trabajo por tu glotonería.

Ok no era lo que se imagino que seria, con suerte esta seria su nueva familia y tendría momentos como estos, recordando anécdotas graciosas y no malos recuerdos. Después de ese pensamiento Sasuke fue sacado de su trance cuando sintió la mano de la chica tocar la suya y fue verla a los ojos y saber que realmente le gustaría formar parte de su ambiente y su familia.

-Bueno creo que tal vez nos estamos desviando un poco -dijo la madre de la chica –y Sasuke…. cuéntanos un poco de tu familia…..¿que les gusta hacer?…..no se cariño lo que quieras contarnos.

-Bueno como ya he dicho tenemos una empresa y…..tengo un hermano mayor el cual es casado y tiene una esposa maravillosa….realmente es muy linda persona.

-¿Y tus padres?- pregunto el padre de Sakura y después un silencio incomodo.

-No tienes que contestar si no lo deseas – le dijo Sakura al ver como el rostro relajado del chico cambiaba a uno con dureza.

-¡Aaaaahhh no el tiene que….! – y de un golpe en la mano dado por su esposa el señor Haruno callo.

-Mi madre y mi padre se separaron hace algunos años y…….. Nosotros….es decir mi hermano y yo nos quedamos en casa a petición de ella – silencio de nuevo -……y la verdad la relación con mi padre no es muy buena….vemos a mamá poco porque ella trata que la relación con nuestro padre mejore…..pero no se si eso pase pronto.

La madre de la chica lo tomo por el brazo en señal de apoyo y le sonrió – Estoy segura que lo lograran…..las cosas pasan solo si tu las deseas. Pero de pronto una voz retumbo y la pregunta que mataba a todos estaba siendo lanzada por el portador del apellido Haruno.

-Bueno ya…….. Creo que nos estamos desviando del tema en si…….dime Sasuke de hombre a hombre…….¿que intenciones tienes con mi hija?

-Papá por favor te dije que nos estábamos conociendo y……

-Las mejores señor……-la voz fue firme y sin ápice de duda -por eso decidí en venir a ustedes y responder a todas sus dudas.

Sakura estaba de una pieza no se lo creía, es decir ¿realmente estaba diciendo eso? o aun mejor ¿le iba a decir a su padre lo que ella pensaba lo que le iba a decir?

-Quiero que me de su permiso para ser novio de su hija.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?........-dijo el padre de Sakura firme y eso para Sasuke fue como un reto, ahora verían lo que por Sakura seria capaz

Sasuke al escuchar esto se irguió en su lugar y se hizo hacia adelante del sofá en el que estaba sentado y con voz impecable y recia se enfrento al padre de Sakura, ya estaba ahí lo que desde un principio debió ser. Un enfrentamiento de fuertes y caprichosos caracteres. Tensión por las mujeres de la casa, el corazón acelerado de una chica ahora de 24 años, los pensamientos de Sakura surgieron _"¿que pasaría…..y después?" _fue lo que ella se decía a cada espacio dicho entre las oraciones de Sasuke y su respiración se volvía mas lenta con cada segundo transcurrido. Ahí estaba por fin el ojo del huracán, en una paz que engañaba que todo estaba tranquilo, para después dar rienda de nuevo al caos pero esta vez mucho más fuerte; se preguntaba por que en estos momentos Dios había tenido el capricho de que fuera hija única

-Pues de antemano me permito decirle que agradezco que me abriera las puertas de su casa…..-_"¿y después?"_…..-….pero me temo que tendré que decirle de una vez que seguiré viendo a su hija aunque usted se interponga. No pretendo nada malo con ella, todo lo contrario, siempre vi a su hija como a alguien diferente y al igual que usted se lo valiosa e importante que es……-_"¿y después?"_…..-….y si aun con esto que le estoy diciendo usted no lo comprende; no me importa…..ya que creo que ella es la que deberá decidir y si ella me acepta yo hare lo que sea…lo que sea para estar con Sakura.

"_Y después……ya no importa…….ya tome mi decisión"_

Silencio cuando Sasuke termino de hablar, pero invisiblemente tanto padre como pretendiente luchaban con sus ojos ninguno daba su brazo a torcer. Después el padre de Sakura se paro de su lugar y dando la espalda a los demás que se encontraban en aquella sala por fin hablo…..

-Muchacho se quien eres…..conozco poco de tu familia, es decir, solo lo que se dice en los medios……-los ojos de Sasuke no mostraban ápice de asombro pero su interior sentía todo lo contrario, por otra parte Sakura sentía que la sangre se la iba a los pies y la madre de esta se mostraba tranquila y aun tomando su café, pero sin dejar de observar las reacciones y palabras de su esposo.-Te he abierto mi casa y has osado enfrentarme cara a cara sin importarte que podrías ya no ser bienvenido……..los de tu clase no me gustan; salen, entran, una chica y después otra, un si y después un no…….ya sabes, acostumbrados a que lo tiene todo y se sienten con el derecho de hacer lo que sea.

-¡Pero Sasuke no es así papa él!……..

-¡Cállate Sakura no es contigo con quien hablo!- dijo su padre elevando su voz sin llegar a gritar, solo asiéndole saber que ella no tenia opinión en ese momento. –Pero sin miedo a equivocarme aseguro que tus palabras dichas con anterioridad serán cumplidas…….no te importara que yo no lo permita ¿verdad?- después el padre de la chica giro de nuevo para quedar ahora de pie delante de Sasuke y Sakura.

-Así es señor……por ella me enfrentare a usted si es necesario, pero le aseguro que ese no es mi deseo.

-Lo se……y no quiero que eso pase, no por ti y mucho menos por mi……Amo a mi hija y no la pondré en un predicamento por mi culpa……aun tengo mis dudas pero dependerá de ti que yo las deje de tener.

Para Sakura escuchar aquello fue reafirmar la seguridad que tal vez en algún momento de todo eso se le había ido.

-Uchiha, me considero un padre sobreprotector pero bastante razonable, estableceré ciertas reglas y espero que tanto tú como Sakura las obedezcan, ¿están dispuestos?

-Tiene mi palabra de hombre señor.

-A mi no tienes que preguntarme eso papa.

-Bien en ese caso tendrán que seguir 3 reglas muchachos….-hablo de repente la madre de Sakura aun tranquila y dejando el café sobre la mesa de centro.- primera deberán de respetar los horarios marcados por nosotros ya que esto no es un hotel, segunda queremos celulares prendidos y tercera prudencia y paciencia a todo lo que hagan….

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR ABSTINENCIA!- interrumpió el padre de Sakura todo serio y con dedo acusador hacia los dos jóvenes, causando esto el sonrojo en su hija.

-¡PAPA!……..

-Si porque así empiezan….."Hay Sakura dame tu mano" y luego ella te contesta "si quieres abrázame Sasuke" y luego tu le dices…"te voy a besar" y después la nena se emociona y tu como hombre le empiezas a meter mano y después acaban asiendo la posición de la silla de mont…….- todo esto dicho imitando las voces de Sakura y Sasuke

-¡YAAAAA!....¡PORQUE IMAGINAS ESAS COSAS PAPA!......

-No me grites…….solo quiero evitar que tengan sexo y hagan cosas que ni en sueños se imaginan.

-¡MAMA!....¡DILE ALGO!

-Sakura soy tu padre y solo quiero que…….

-¡Bueno ya fue suficiente!.......tú no le grites a tu padre y tú deja de imaginar esas cosas tan pervertidas con los muchachos……….la verdad que es un tema muy incomodo.

-Como sea al final no quiero sorpresitas heeee-termino de decir el padre de Sakura con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo que intentamos decir correctamente, es que si hacen algo solo se hagan responsables.

-O en otras palabras que usen preservativos…..condones Sasuke nunca salgas sin ellos y Sakura creo que la píldora o un parche seria lo más indicado para ti, ya que los condones no son cien porciento seguros, pero el anticonceptivo que nunca, pero nunca falla es…….¡LA ABSTINENCIA!

-¡Papa, ya por Dios!- tapándose la cara con sus manos muerta de la vergüenza. Mientras Sasuke se divertía tanto con todo aquello, nunca pensó que todo diera un giro tan diferente; hace un momento discutiendo sobre si daría su consentimiento para ser novio de su hija y ahora hablando de que método anticonceptivo seria el más correcto para cuando tuvieran sexo.

-¡CREO QUE NO FUI CLARA CON DECIRTE QUE TUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY FUERA DE LUGAR!- regaño la madre de Sakura.

-"Y YO TE DIGO QUE ES MEJOR DECIR LAS COSAS CLARAS, PARA QUE DESPUES NO ANDEN CON QUE NO SABIAN"-se defendió el padre de la chica mas avergonzada en todo el mundo.

-No se preocupe señor entendemos que solo nos esta previniendo, pero para su tranquilidad le prometo respetar a su hija…(NA: tranquilas que si abra lemon con ellos dos XDDD, ¿ustedes creen que alguien en su sano juicio teniendo a Sasuke enfrente no iba a ceder?)

Para alivio de la chica Sasuke con decir aquello pudo lograr callar a su padre y porque no decirlo apagar su mente también.

Desde la llegada de Sasuke a la casa Haruno ya han pasado 2 horas entre platicas, risas y sonrojos de parte de la chica, por suerte para ella Sasuke vio su reloj y al ver que ya era tarde y de seguro el móvil no tardaba en sonar decidió que ya era hora de llevar a Sakura a su fiesta sorpresa, así pues se despidió de los padres de Sakura y recordando lo que el contenido de las bolsas tenían decidió a entregar los presentes para los padres de Sakura, que si bien el no pensaba llevar nada; pero por insistencia de su cuñada quien le dijo-_"Detalle Sasuke, un detalle puede marcar la diferencia", _tal vez hubiera funcionado si al principio se los hubiera dado, pero bueno la verdad es que a el se le había olvidado, si no fuera por Sakura quien le pregunto el contenido de la bolsa estaba seguro que se la hubiera llevado de nuevo.

* * *

-aaaaaahh ya tardaron demasiado, esto pasara de ser una fiesta a una pijamada.

-Calma Naruto ya vendrán…- le decía Hinata mientras cargaba a una preciosa bebita de 3 meses…- pero mientras eso pasa ¿podrías ayudarme con la pequeña mientras le hago su botella?

-Hinata deberías de exigirle más al cabezota de tu marido……

-¡Tu cállate Neji que yo si le ayudo a mi esposa…

-Si amor ya déjalo….. ¿no ves que le ayuda mucho a Hinata ahí sentado comiéndose los bocadillos?- en tono sarcástico y sonriente lo decía Ten-Ten mientras abrazaba a su prometido.

-¡NARUTOOOOO….. MAS VALE QUE NO TE LOS HAYAS ACABADO YA QUE ES LA SEXTA CHAROLA DE PANESILLOS QUE PONGO!-grito una voz desde la distancia.

-¡AINE YA QUE ESTAS EN LA COCINA AHORRATE LA VUELTA Y TRAE LA SEPTIMA!….-dijo Itachi entre risas.

-¡que malos! (T.T) -susurro Naruto mientras sostenía a su bebita quien solo de verlo se ponía toda vivaracha y risueña, sin duda la energía de hiperactividad de su padre la contagiaba y sonreía, haciendo que a Naruto le dieran ganas de hablar de esa forma tan empalagosa y algo boba para sus amigos presentes.-¡que monita bebita…..siiii tora chiriquita……quien es la pincesa de papa…heeee…..quien es la pincesa!.

-Bien es un hecho, eso que hace Naruto me asusta.

-Vamos mi amor no es para tanto….esa "pincesa" lleno la vida de felicidad de Naruto y de Hinata.

-Lo se TenTen, pero eso no quita que Naruto me de miedo cuando hace eso…..¿has visto la cara que hace?

-Neji…….

-Yo no hare esas cosas con nuestros hijos….-dijo Neji antes de besar a su prometida quien ante esta revelación de que él quería hijos con ella, pues se sonrojo por completo, y al paso que iban no tardaría en anunciar que la próxima en tener un bebe fuera ella, vaya que si las mañanas, tardes y sobre todo las noches que tenia con Neji eran dignas para una peli porno.

Con un tono de voz diferente y perdido entre los ojos de su bebita, Naruto hizo alusión al comentario de Neji y TenTen.

-Eso dicen ahora….pero solo esperen a que tengan a una personita incapaz de defenderse y que cada vez que la vean puedan verse a si mismos…..-girándose para ver a sus amigos sonrió feliz y concluyo diciendo-…..Para ustedes mi voz y mis caras graciosas son molestas…-y de nuevo volteando a ver a su pequeña hija y continuo-……pero para ella es la mas grande expresión de amor que ahora yo le puedo dar……porque siendo pequeña, no la puedo abrazar fuerte, ni hacerla volar en el aire…..-Aine y Hinata que para ese entonces ya habían regresado de la cocina lo escuchaban con los ojos acuosos, pero sobre todo Aine, ya que pese a tener 2 meses intentando quedar embarazada y aun no conseguirlo, se sentía mas sensible a esa situación; Itachi quien la miraba desde que llego, observo como su esposa a pesar de que quería mantener la compostura ante lo que Naruto decía, sabia que estaba triste por aun no quedar en estado y él era el otro que estaba de igual forma, anhelaba poder darle un hijo, pero sobre todo hacer esas caras y gestos tan molestos para los demás, pero para su bebe serian tal vez lo que Naruto llamo "la expresión de amor hacia un bebe", así que sin perder mas el tiempo tomo de la mano a su querida Aine y haciendo que se sentara en sus piernas le susurro al oído.

-Pronto mi amor……muy pronto- Aine se apego mas a el y después de segundos se enderezo para verle a los ojos y depositar un suave beso en los labios de Itachi.

-Naruto……eso es lo mas lindo que he escuchado- le dijo Hinata abrazándolo por la espalda; así de un momento a otro el ambiente se lleno de amor y melancolía y tal vez hubiera durado mas, pero el ruido de un motor apagarse y puertas sonarse les dieron la indicación de que aquello era una fiesta y por lo tanto era momento de salir de esa nube de ensoñación.

Ya fuera del coche Sakura no podía articular palabra, es decir sabia que la casa de Sasuke seria grande, pero esto era exagerado. Pensó que cuando el portón se abriera, aquello seria un sector donde habría varias casa, pero cuando solo vio un inmenso jardín iluminado ahora que el sol se había ocultado y ninguna casa alrededor se sintió algo abrumada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar lugares tan finos como Sasuke y su casa no era ni la mitad del jardín de aquella mansión.

-Wow…….si que tienes una casa grande-le decía Sakura ya fuera del coche mientras levantaba la cabeza y ponía su mano en la frente como si le calara un sol ya no presente.

-…………

-Supongo que también tienes una pista aérea en el patio de atrás ¿no? Jajajaja…..-le decía Sakura en broma.

-No el helipuerto esta cerca de las caballerizas….te lo puedo mostrar después..-le dijo Sasuke como si nada.

-¿De verdad?.....wow me has dejado impresionada….es decir…no puedo creerlo.

-Olvida eso y entremos ya que deben estar esperándonos.

-¿Quiénes?

-Aaaa…..nadie.-Si a Sasuke se le olvido por completo que aquello era una fiesta sorpresa.

Cuando Sasuke y Sakura por fin entraron, esta quedo deslumbrada, si un simple patio la había abrumado, aquello la había paralizado, después hizo una nota mental de tener cuidado con todo lo que tocara no fuera a hacerla de malas y rompiera algo. Cuando por fin llegaron al salón de visitas, algo mas intimo que un simple living y mas grande que este, se encendieron las luces y todos gritaron sorpresa, Sakura no lo podía creer, aquel gesto hacia con ella era demasiado y mas al saber que a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a los amigos de Sasuke, estos se tomaran la molestia de pasar una tarde entera con ella celebrando su cumpleaños.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura!..-se acerco primero Aine a la sorprendida Sakura y dándole un fuerte abrazo le entrego una bolsa pequeña de regalo, después de Aine le siguió Itachi, Naruto y los demás, la noche pintaba para ser larga y ¿porque no? llena de relatos.

* * *

Eran las tres de la mañana y se veía a una pareja dar un paseo por aquellos jardines. Después de 7 horas de convivir con los nuevos amigos de Sakura, la fiesta había llegado a su fin y todos se despidieron, para después dejar solos a la pareja y antes de que Sasuke llevara a Sakura a su casa decidió dar un paseo por aquel jardín para estar a solas con ella, ya que en su primer día como novios estuvieron rodeados de mucha gente y Sasuke esperaba que al menos la madrugada del segundo día pudiera estar por lo menos unos minutos asolas.

-Vaya…..si que se pasa el tiempo rápido.

-¿Te gusto tu fiesta sorpresa?

-No, no me gusto…….me fascino..- le dijo Sakura mientras tomaba la mano de Sasuke y este apretó el agarre…- Si te soy sincera jamás había tenido dos fiestas…..y mucho menos en un lugar tan espectacular como este…..tu casa es un palacio y tienes mucha suerte al haber nacido rodeado de tanto esplendor.

-Tal vez tengas razón…..tuve suerte en nacer donde naci, pero la fortuna mas grande la tienes tu Sakura…….tu familia se ama y por lo que pude escuchar el día de ayer que me hablaste parecía que todos se divertían sin ser falsos entre ellos mismos……Tu naciste libre Sakura y viviste rodeada de amor..-Sakura solo lo escuchaba y a la vez sabía que Sasuke tenía razón, si, puede ser que ella no tuviera todas las cosas geniales que Sasuke tenia y que teniendo todo ese dinero no hubiera salido de la carrera de medicina que tanto le gustaba. Pero ella era libre y no cambiaria eso por nada y aunque al llegar a su casa y verla tan pequeña la comparara, jamás desearía estar en otro lugar que no fuera con la familia que le toco.-……Todo esto no me sirve si no tengo lo mas importante……y aunque Itachi, Aine y mis amigos intentan que olvide lo que paso años atrás, aun se siente la ausencia de mi madre y eso me duele.

-No deberías torturarte……las cosas llegan a su tiempo y tal vez algún día tu casa sea como la mía, aunque después de convivir hoy con tus….nuestros amigos…..la espera no tardara mucho.

-¿Te confieso algo Sakura?

-…..

-Ya no tengo que esperar nada….- le dijo mientras detenían su caminar y se ponía enfrente de ella…-Tú lograste lo que nadie hizo en mi……me diste una paz que jamás había sentido……y supe entonces que no quería sepárame de ti……es poco tiempo, a penas 3 meses…..pero sentí que te conocía de toda la vida al verte por primera vez en aquel vagón y se que fue algo cruel lo que Itachi y yo hicimos; probarte para saber si valías la pena y me diste la oportunidad de probar que podía equivocarme...- sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro Sasuke seguía….-te quiero Sakura y hare todo cuanto este en mis manos para que nada te dañe….ni siquiera yo…-al terminar de decir esto Sakura venció la vergüenza y lo beso en los labios, para después pasar sus manos a su cuello, mientras Sasuke la abrazaba contra el, el beso de entrega fue mutuo al igual que la pasión que se reflejaba.

Luego de terminar aquel beso por la falta de aire, Sakura sin despegar los brazos del cuello de Sasuke pego la frente de este contra la suya y sonrió, se sentía maravillada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, Sasuke no aflojo su agarre de la cintura de ella, pero rompió ese cómodo silencio con un comentario lleno de humor.

-Entonces que será lo mas acertado…..los condones o las pastillas anticonceptivas. Sakura hecho su cabeza hacia atrás mientras reía ante el comentario de su novio y Sasuke viendo acceso libre en el cuello de la chica comenzó a besarlo, haciendo las delicias de su novia. Minutos después ya se encontraban rumbo a la casa de Sakura, al llegar vieron luces prendidas y Sasuke la encamino hasta la puerta, después de un beso se despidieron quedando de verse al día siguiente.

* * *

Meses después.

Mediados de agosto

-No puedo creer que al fin harás algo con tu vida.

-Hermanita……que falta de confianza la tuya.

-¡Por favor Orochimaru……no seas irónico!

-Karin deberías de ver la vida de forma placentera.

-¡No seas estúpido……desde que me entere que Sasuke tiene una nueva adquisición de piernas estoy mas malhumorada que antes!

-Por lo que se no es una adquisición…….sino su novia hermanita.

-¡¿Su novia? Jajajajaja……por supuesto que no…..Sasuke jamás tomaría a nadie enserio!

-Lo mismo pensabas de Itachi y mira la sorpresa que te dio…….jajajaja……una mesera por Dios ……¿los Uchihas están haciendo beneficencia o que?.......jajajaja…….pero admito que Aine es muy hermosa y tiene un cuerpo que hace que te eleve la temperatura.

Karin miraba a su hermano el cual desde que llego se puso cómodo en aquel diván, y mordiéndose los labios se acerco a el hasta quedar encima y con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él.

-Mmmm……a mi nunca me dijiste eso….- y comenzó a besar su mentón-…..a mi me gusta elevarte esa temperatura hermanito….- Orochimaru por su parte se dejaba hacer, si bien desde que Karin tenia 10 y el 12años empezaron a tener sexo y eso nunca fue problema para su padre adoptivo, ¿porque negarse esta vez?, su hermana en la mejor disposición podía cumplir con las fantasías mas bizarras que se le pudieran ocurrir y los lazos sanguíneos les valían un comino, no era amor, sino solo deseo y tener siempre un cuerpo dispuesto, como cuando lo tuvo en su adolescencia y después de un año de no verse no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

-¿Y dime has aprendido algo nuevo en mi ausencia?…….¿quieres que te quite toda esa tención?-le decía Orochimaru mientras levantaba por completo la falda de su hermana y sin perder mas tiempo le introducía un dedo en su interior, Karin ante esto se arqueo y dejo escapar un gemido, para luego deshacerse de su blusa y su sostén mientras su hermano seguía dándole esas caricias tan lascivas y violentas….- ….Karin tu no pierdes el tiempo jajajaja…- y Orochimaru empezó a morder uno de sus senos, cuando por fin estuvieron desnudos los dos y los juegos habían elevado bastante la temperatura en la chica, su hermano por fin vio la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle lo que desde un principio debió decirle, pero para obtener algo de su hermana primero debía persuadirla muy bien.

-¡Ya no juegues más hermanito y hazme tuya!

-Karin necesito pedirte un favor…..-sin dejar de acariciar sus senos.

-¡¿QUE?!....-dijo Karin tratando de incorporarse, ya debía aprender que las ultimas veces que mantuvo relaciones con su hermano, este había agarrado la manía de pedirle "favores"….-¡ no….haaaa…..Orochimaru no…..ooooh…!- pero su hermano no dejaba de acariciarla, tenia que conseguir que Karin aceptara y viéndola en ese estado no faltaría mucho para que diera su brazo a torcer, sin esperar mas tiempo la embistió de una sola vez, esta a su vez grito y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, Orochimaru tuvo que tapar su boca para que nadie la oyera, seria arriesgarse mucho si alguien entraba a la oficina de su hermana. Después salió de ella por completo y retiro la mano de su boca….-¡no te detengas….aaaaah……por favor déjame sentirte de nuevo en mi interior…..oooooh!

-¿Y bien hermanita?…..

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Dinero para comprar el 70% de las acciones del hotel Garden

-¡No tengo esa cantidad de dinero Orochimaru…….aaaaaah!

-Ya hermanita no te preocupes…..yo conseguí un poco, pero necesito por lo menos un millón de dólares para amarrar el negocio.

-¡Es mucho dinero y me dejarías en la ruina total!

-Y de que te preocupas de eso……¿no dices que tienes a Sasuke comiendo de tu mano?....el podría darte la vida que a ti tanto te gusta…….¿entonces me lo darás?.

-Si logras dejarme satisfecha…..-y Orochimaru volvió a entrar en ella con la misma violencia del principio…..-¡AAAAH….si…si…..el dinero es tuyo…..ooooh! _**(NA: ¿creo que en este punto ya habrán notado que Karin es una ninfómana verdad? Jajaja)**_

Y así reanudaron con aquel sexo violento que tanto les gustaba a los dos, el feliz por sacarle dinero a su hermana y ella feliz de que le sacaran todo ese estrés acumulado gracias a la noticia de que su Sasuke tenia novia, pero ya se enteraría después quien era la maldita que estaba tratando de quedarse con lo que según ella le pertenecía y claro también con Sasuke.

Cuando Orochimaru salió de la oficina de su hermana dirigió su vista a la asistente de esta, la cual estaba callada y pálida.

-No te asustes preciosa…-tocando la mejilla de la chica….-….a mi hermanita le gusta que le den duro….- luego el agarre de Orochimaru se hizo fuerte y provoco sacarle un gemido de dolor a la chica….-….¡y mas te vale cerrar tu boca y no decir nada de lo que oíste haya adentro, si no a la que le darán duro será a ti…y no precisamente me refiero al sexo jajajaja!

-¡¿Que haces Orochimaru?!- sonó una voz roca y autoritaria, bastante conocida para el.

-¡Sasuke….hola!…vaya que te ves cambiado….escuche que tenias novia……y al juzgar por tu cara se ve que se la pasan bien.

-¡¿Y a ti que te importa?!.....- dijo como ultimo Sasuke, dándole a entender a Orochimaru que la conversación había terminado y que era mejor que se fuera de ahí.

Y pasando muy cerca de Sasuke se despidió.

-Me dio mucho gusto saludarte..- le dijo en un tono susurrante.

Después que Orochimaru se fue Sasuke voltio a ver a la asistente de Karin la cual estaba ligeramente alterada y porque no decirlo, también asustada.

-¿Te hizo algo ese enfermo?

-No señor….todo esta bien….¿quiere que lo anuncie?

-No..- dijo tajante…-solo vine porque vi que te sostenía fuerte del rostro……no le digas a Karin que estuve por aquí……y si quieres contarme lo que paso ya sabes donde esta mi oficina ¿de acuerdo?

-Por supuesto Señor….y gracias.

* * *

En las afueras de la Corporación.

Un auto gris de reciente modelo esperaba a Orochimaru, mas bien un chico de menos de 30 años lo esperaba, la apariencia del conductor era el de un joven delgado, de pelo grisáceo, con gafas y un semblante sereno, pero en sus ojos se podía leer la más pura maldad. En eso la puerta del auto se abrió y volteando a ver a su acompañante solo se limito a sonreír.

-Tardaste.

-Estaba persuadiendo a mi hermana…..a veces tengo que hacerla "llegar" por lo menos 2 veces antes de poder retirarme satisfecho de la visita.

-Me da gusto que tu visita familiar te haya dejado "satisfecho".

Volteando la vista a su acompañante Orochimaru se acerco a él y lo tomo del mentón, luego se acerco a él dándole un beso en los labios y poco a poco ese beso se profundizo, después Orochimaru bajo su mano hasta tocar la masculinidad de aquel hombre.

-No debes ponerte celoso Kabuto….sabes que contigo es con quien mejor la paso…..mi hermana solo es…..solo es la costumbre…..digamos una vieja tradición jajaja.

-¿De verdad Orochimaru?...

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?.....¿porque no vamos a tu departamento y te compruebo que es la verdad?.....pero después no te quejes.

Y volviéndose a dar otro beso mas intenso que el anterior se pusieron en marcha al departamento de Kabuto. Al final Orochimaru consiguió lo que quería, un millón de dólares después de dejar a su hermana satisfecha, una amenaza a la asistente de esta, ver a Sasuke a quien siempre había deseado y tener a su socio contento solo con un beso.

Continuara……

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia y espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. Nos vemos a la próxima y espero sus comentarios


End file.
